XIa La Batalla de la Noche
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Los caballeros se enfrentan a una amenazada de dos siglos y medio de antigüedad. DohkoxOC y ShionxOC
1. Prólogo 1: El Hallazgo de Jorunn

**Desclaimer** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada. Los personajes que no aparecen en la serie y en el manga obviamente son míos. El personaje de Milekha le pertenece a **Atalanta de Esparta**. El personaje de Nahir pertenece a **Ryu Mari.**

El fic se divide en dos partes, un prólogo de dos capítulos y el fic en sí. Hay muchos OC, así que les pido que tengan paciencia, espero no revolverlos mucho.

**Advertencia: **Este fic es secuela de El Aguila y la Melodía y todas sus continuaciones.

**LA BATALLA DE LA NOCHE**

**PRÓLOGO: LOS SANTUARIOS DEL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 1: EL HALLAZGO DE JORUNN**

_Helsinki, Finlandia. Año 1 antes de la Guerra Sagrada._

Dos jóvenes caminaban por las calles de Helsinki, capital de Finlandia. Ya hacía rato que había oscurecido, y el aire helado rozaba los rostros de los dos chicos. La gente que aún estaba en la calle a esa hora de la noche los miraba pasar, extrañados.

-Extranjeros...- había murmurado un vagabundo que se calentaba las manos con el fuego que había encendido en un basurero.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban mirando alrededor, como buscando algo. Y como el vagabundo los había denominado, los dos jóvenes eran extranjeros. Uno, el más alto, llevaba un extraño atuendo propio de las montañas tibetanas. Su cabello era de color verde muy claro, casi blanco, y muy largo. Sus ojos eran color violeta y en su frente tenía dos puntos del mismo color. El otro chico tenía los cabellos castaños cortos, ojos color verde y llevaba una vestimenta china sin mangas. Ninguno de los dos llevaba un abrigo, a pesar del frío y la humedad del ambiente.

-Parece que va a comenzar a nevar en cualquier momento, Dohko- murmuró uno de los chicos.

-No me digas eso, Shion- dijo Dohko, poniendo los ojos en blanco- con lo mucho que detesto las nevadas...-

Shion rió en voz baja.

-Vamos, no seas tan amargado- dijo Shion- después de todo, no tardaremos mucho en este asunto, espero...-se aclaró la garganta- Jörgen de Géminis dijo que no sería difícil encontrarla-

-¿Y se puede saber porqué no vino Jörgen personalmente?- dijo Dohko. Shion sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Qué no lo sabes?- dijo Shion- antes de ser caballero fue acusado de asesinato, no puede volver a Finlandia...-

-Que suerte tiene- dijo Dohko- y por ese pequeño inconveniente el patriarca Altaír nos envió por esa cosa...- suspiró- ¿y como se supone que la conseguiremos? ¿Iremos con el alcalde de Helsinki y le diremos "Disculpe, la diosa Atena desea que le entregue la daga dorada de las Sirenas, que es su tesoro nacional, ¿podría dárnosla ahora mismo? Ah, y si se puede, métala en una bolsa"?-

-No exactamente- dijo Shion, ahogando la risa- pero apúrate, que ya llegamos...-

Los dos jóvenes miraron el enorme edificio de la alcaldía de Helsinki. Los guardias los dejaron pasar, al fin y al cabo eran embajadores. El alcalde en persona los recibió.

-Bienvenidos, extranjeros- dijo el alcalde una vez que entraron a su oficina, y tomó asiento tras el escritorio- ¿se puede saber que asunto los trae a Helsinki?-

-Sí, señor, uno que solo usted puede ayudarnos a resolver- dijo Shion-la diosa Atena se enteró que tiene en su poder la daga de las Sirenas, y le pide que la entregue a nosotros, sus representantes...-

El alcalde los miró alternadamente, como incrédulo. Shion abrió su pequeña bolsa y sacó una daga dorada de ella.

-Esta es la réplica que Atena envía para sustituir la original- continuó Shion.

-Y... ¿porqué Atena quiere esa daga en especial?- preguntó el alcalde.

-La daga tiene un poder terrible- dijo Dohko- es capaz de quitar la vida aún a un dios. En manos equivocadas...-

-Señores, les aseguro que la daga está bien protegida en Helsinki- dijo el alcalde, frunciendo el entrecejo- nadie puede robarla...-

Dohko estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

-Señor, hay fuerzas mucho mayores que las de las balas y mosquetes- dijo Shion, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Dohko para que se contuviera- si lo quisiéramos, nosotros dos podríamos robarla ahora mismo...-

-¿Es esa una amenaza?- dijo el alcalde, poniéndose de pie, encolerizado.

-No, de ninguna manera- dijo Shion- lo que trataba de explicarle que...-

-¡De seguro los dos son un par de impostores!- gritó el alcalde- ¡guardias! ¡Arréstenlos!-

-Genial, te dije que esto de la diplomacia no era una buena idea, Shion- dijo Dohko, poniéndose en posición de defensa- ahora tenemos que hacerlo por las malas...-

-No fastidies, Dohko- dijo Shion, imitándolo.

El despacho del alcalde se llenó de guardias armados que rodearon a los dos chicos.

-¡No se muevan, extranjeros!- exclamó el jefe de la guardia de la alcaldía, apuntándoles con un mosquete.

-¿Tienes algún otro truco diplomático, Shion?- dijo Dohko.

-No, creo que ya tuvimos suficientes negociaciones por esta noche- dijo Shion- y en vista de que no funcionaron, nos voy a teletransportar de aquí...-

Los dos extranjeros desaparecieron en un segundo ante el asombro de los guardias y del alcalde.

-¿Qué demo...?- comenzó el jefe de la guardia.

-¡A la sala del tesoro!- exclamó el alcalde- ¡van por la daga de las Sirenas! ¡Deténganlos!-

Los guardias subieron a toda velocidad a la sala del tesoro. No había ninguna señal de desorden o pelea, y la daga dorada de las Sirenas estaba en su sitio. El alcalde se acercó e inspeccionó la daga.

-Bah, es la verdadera- dijo el alcalde- de todas maneras, busquen a esos dos extranjeros por toda la ciudad y arréstenlos-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Afueras de Helsinki_

Los dos chicos habían aparecido en los lindes de un bosque a las afueras del Helsinki. Shion guardó con cuidado la daga dorada en la bolsa de tela.

-Lo logramos- dijo Shion- y ni lo sospecharon...-

-Te dije que la diplomacia era una mala idea- dijo Dohko- creí que ya lo habías deducido por Jörgen que los fineses son cabezas duras... aunque no estoy muy seguro si es por el signo también... ya ves como son los Géminis-

-Que Jörgen no te escuche porque te dará un buen golpe en la cabeza...- dijo Shion.

-Y hablando de cabezas, la mía ya me duele de estos viajes de teletransportación contigo- dijo Dohko, sentándose sobre una roca- ¿podemos descansar un poco?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Shion.

Los dos miraron a su alrededor y suspiraron. El bosque estaba todo nevado.

-Bueno, Helsinki no es tan malo después de todo- dijo Dohko mirando a su alrededor- ahora si el Patriarca tiene algún asunto aquí no nos enviará a nosotros. Media hora en la ciudad y ya somos de los más buscados...-

-Dohko...- murmuró Shion.

-Vamos, anímate, Shion- dijo Dohko- apenas tenemos 17 años-

-Tú apenas los cumpliste hace dos meses- dijo Shion, suspirando- en los dos años que llevamos portando las armaduras de Aries y Libra, nunca antes habíamos...-

Pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase, pues un grito lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Dohko, poniéndose de pie de pronto y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Ni idea- dijo Shion- se supone que no hay nada aquí...-

-Vamos a investigar- dijo Dohko.

-Dohko, tenemos que volver a Atenas pronto- dijo Shion, dudando.

-Solo tomará un minuto- dijo Dohko

-Dohko, hay daga muy poderosa en mi bolsa, el Patriarca nos amenazó de muerte y Atena nos va a golpear con Niké, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Shion.

-No tardaremos mucho- dijo Dohko, adentrándose en el bosque.

Hablando de cabezas duras, si había alguien con la cabeza más dura que la de Jörgen de Géminis era Dohko de Libra. Shion suspiró y siguió a su compañero. Los dos siguieron un camino hasta que toparon con un muro de tres metros de alto.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Dohko.

-Parece que es el monasterio- dijo Shion- aquí vive un grupo de monjas muy estrictas...-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Dohko.

-Jörgen me habló de él- dijo Shion- ¿crees que tenga algo que ver con el grito que escuchamos?-

Antes de que Dohko respondiera, un nuevo gritó detrás de él lo interrumpió. Los dos caballeros se volvieron.

La puerta del monasterio se abrió y una persona, vistiendo un sayal marrón y una capucha del mismo color, salió corriendo descalza entre la nieve. Tras ella, salieron varias monjas y el velador del monasterio, todos armados con palos. La persona a la que perseguían fue alcanzada casi de inmediato.

-Eres una maldita bruja, ¿no es así?- gritó una de las monjas, arrancándole la capucha, para revelar a una chica de piel muy blanca y largos cabellos rojos.

-No es cierto- lloriqueó la chica- déjenme, por favor...-

-Tienes el cabello rojo- dijo otra de las monjas- eres una bruja, hija del diablo...-

-No, yo no...- dijo ella.

-¡Calla!- gritó una tercera monja, sacando unas tijeras- te cortaré los cabellos y luego te entregaremos a la justicia para que te quemen como lo mereces...-

-¡No!- siguió llorando- déjenme, por favor...-

Shion miraba la escena, sorprendido. Se volvió para decir algo a Dohko, pero su compañero ya no estaba junto a él.

-¿Dohko? ¿Dónde...?- comenzó el caballero de Aries.

Shion levantó la vista y vio que su compañero ya había separado a las monjas de la chica indefensa. El caballero de Aries se acercó también.

-¿Y quienes son ustedes para intervenir?- dijo una de las monjas, la que tenía en las manos las tijeras.

-¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle esto a una criatura como esta?- dijo Dohko, mirándolas lleno de furia.

-Es pelirroja- dijo la monja- es una hija del demonio y debe ser quemada por ello...-

Dohko las miró, furioso, mientras seguía escuchando el llanto de la chica. Tenía verdaderas ganas de pulverizar a todas esas mujeres. El caballero de Libra encendió su cosmo dorado, y las monjas retrocedieron, asustadas.

-¡Son brujos que vienen a ayudarla!- exclamó otra monja-¡más sirvientes del demonio!-

-Basta, Dohko, tranquilízate- dijo Shion, poniendo una mano en el hombro del caballero. Luego se volvió a las monjas- ustedes, vuelvan a su monasterio y no les haremos daño...-

Las monjas no parecían dispuestas a obedecer, pero la expresión de odio del caballero de Libra terminó por convencerlas, y éstas volvieron a entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de ellas. Lo mismo hizo el velador.

-Y entablaron la puerta- murmuró Shion, poniendo los ojos en blanco- no puedo creer que en pleno siglo XVIII sigan teniendo estas supersticiones... que por ser pelirroja es hija del demonio, que tonterías...-

Dohko no lo estaba escuchando. Se había arrodillado junto a la chica, la cual no había parado de llorar con la cara oculta con sus manos.

-Ya, niña, ya no llores- dijo Dohko cariñosamente- nadie te hará daño...-

Ella suspendió su llanto y se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas del sayal que tenía puesto. Dohko la miró casi con la boca abierta. Era en realidad bellísima. Su piel era la más blanca que había visto en toda su vida, sus mejillas sonrosadas llenas de pecas y ojos del mismo color del cielo, todo rodeado de un bello marco de cabellos rojos.

-Gra...gracias...- murmuró ella en voz baja.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Shion, sacando a Dohko de su asombro. Ella asintió- ¿qué sucedió?-

-Sí, ¿porqué te trataron así?- dijo Dohko.

-Yo...yo soy huérfana- dijo ella- ningún monasterio me recogía porque soy pelirroja. He vivido aquí ocho años, tiñéndome el cabello de negro todos los días con hollín de la chimenea, o cubriéndome la cabeza, pero hoy me descubrieron...- sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas- y ya no tengo donde ir...-

-No llores- le dijo Dohko, abrazándola antes de pensarlo- ya hallaremos una solución...-

Shion cruzó los brazos con impaciencia y murmuró entre dientes algo que sonó como "la daga, ¿recuerdas?". Dohko lo ignoró. Luego sonrió.

-Lo tengo- dijo Dohko- podemos llevarla con las amazonas de Atena...-

-¿Lo dices en serio, Dohko?- dijo Shion- ella es demasiado mayor como para hacer un entrenamiento como el nuestro, y es muy peligroso...-

-Entonces debe haber otra solución- dijo Dohko.

-¿Y porqué no...-comenzó Shion- el Santuario de Afrodita?-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Dohko.

-Sí, es perfecta para ser una de las cinco doncellas de Afrodita- dijo Shion.

-Tienes razón- dijo Dohko tras pensarlo unos segundos- la señora Afrodita estará muy complacida con ella...- se volvió hacia la chica- ¿quieres ir con nosotros a Grecia? Ahí serás cuidada por las damas de la diosa Afrodita, y nadie se atreverá a volverte a hacer daño por ser pelirroja-

La chica asintió.

-Bien, iremos primero al Santuario de Atena, o el Patriarca nos hará picadillo- dijo Shion- y por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Jorunn- dijo ella.

-Bien, Jorunn, prepárate porque iremos a Atenas...- dijo Shion- Dohko, será mejor que...digo, ella no está acostumbrada a este tipo de viajes...-

-Ja, yo me acostumbraré cuando haya alguna manera de viajar volando- dijo Dohko. Dohko ayudó a la chica a levantarse y la abrazó de nuevo.

-Cierra los ojos, Jorunn- dijo Dohko- te vas a marear un poco, pero vas a estar bien, no tengas miedo...-

Ella asintió otra vez y cerró los ojos. Segundos después ya estaban en el Santuario de Atena.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Atena. Santuario de Atena. Atenas, Grecia_

Por fin, Shion pudo entregar la daga al Patriarca Altaír, antiguo caballero de Sagitario, y les relató los sucesos de aquella noche. La actual reencarnación de Atena, una mujer de 20 años llamada Sofía, escuchó también el relato.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes- dijo Atena- lleven a esa niña al Santuario de Afrodita, es el mejor lugar en el que puede estar...-

-Gracias, Atena- dijo Shion, inclinándose.

-¿Y dónde está Dohko?- preguntó el Patriarca.

-En el Sexto Templo- dijo Shion- Lena de Cáncer y Sayuri de Virgo están ayudándolo-

-¿A qué?- preguntó el Patriarca Altaír.

-A que esté presentable para ir con la señora Afrodita- dijo Shion.

-Entiendo- interrumpió Atena- bueno, búscalo y dale a conocer nuestro permiso-sonrió- y dile a Afrodita que esa chica lleva mi recomendación-

-Claro- sonrió Shion- con permiso-

E inclinándose de nuevo, el caballero de Aries salió rumbo al templo de Virgo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Virgo. Santuario de Atena_

-En serio, mujeres, aún no lo comprendo- dijo Dohko. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de una habitación, dándoles la espalda.

-¿Qué es lo que no comprendes, Dohko?- preguntó la mujer de cabellos verdes, que llevaba una máscara de oro en el rostro.

-Que ustedes... Lena y tú, tengan esos vestidos, si se supone que son santos de Atena- dijo él- ¿cómo es eso, Sayuri?-

-No dejamos de ser mujeres- dijo Sayuri.

-Eso se nota- dijo Dohko- tardan horrores en arreglarse-

Las dos santos dorados estallaron en carcajadas.

-Ya, ya, señor impaciente- dijo Lena, la chica de largos cabellos morados- Jorunn ya está lista-

Dohko se volvió hacia ellas y quedó sorprendido. Entre las dos chicas enmascaradas estaba Jorunn. Si estaba hermosa la noche anterior, toda despeinada y bañada en lágrimas, ahora era indescriptiblemente bella, capaz de darle celos a la mismísima Afrodita.

-Va...va...vaya...- dijo Dohko con un tartamudeo, y las otras dos chicas rompieron a reír.

-Vaya, no dejas de ser hombre- dijo Lena.

Dohko se ruborizó visiblemente, pero pronto llegó Shion a "rescatarlo".

-Dohko- dijo el caballero de Aries- Atena nos dio permiso de llevar a Jorunn al Santuario de Afrodita...-

-Esas son buenas noticias- dijo Sayuri.

-¿Tengo que irme?- dijo Jorunn un tanto triste, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Dohko.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes- le dijo Lena- ser dama de Afrodita es un gran honor, y serás feliz ahí-

-Y apuesto a que Dohko y Shion estarán más que contentos de visitarte- añadió Sayuri, dando un codazo al caballero de Libra- y nosotras también...- alzó las cejas un par de veces- ¿verdad, Dohko?-

Las dos amazonas doradas rieron de nuevo. Jorunn se ruborizó levemente, y qué decir del caballero de Libra.

-Que indiscretos son los japoneses- dijo Dohko.

-Bueno, ¿está lista, señorita Jorunn?- preguntó Shion.

-Sí, lista- dijo Jorunn.

-Bien, vamos- dijo Shion. Ella y Dohko siguieron a Shion fuera del Santuario de Atena, hacia el de Afrodita.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaban? Síp, sigo haciendo de las mías, y mis nuevas víctimas son Dohko y Shion (muajajaja...) Un saludo a todos, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras y desquicios. Todo review, comentario, aviso o receta de cocina se agradece.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	2. Prólogo 2: Doble Ataque

**PRÓLOGO: LOS SANTUARIOS DEL PASADO**

**CAPÍTULO 2: DOBLE ATAQUE**

_Santuario de Atena. Atenas, Grecia. Año de la Guerra Sagrada._

_Templo de Aries._

Había pasado más de un año desde que Dohko y Shion habían encontrado a Jorunn en el bosque de Finlandia. Amaia, la actual reencarnación de la diosa Afrodita, la había bienvenido más que gustosa entre sus damas. El caballero de Libra la había visitado bastantes veces, y estaba satisfecho de ver que la chica era feliz, por primera vez en su vida.

Aquella mañana, mientras los jóvenes caballeros dorados se reunieron en el templo de Aries, el caballero de Libra tenía una expresión de fastidio.

-¿Qué tienes esta linda mañana, Dohko?- preguntó el rubio caballero de Tauro- te ves peor que cuando las salemitas nos atacaron hace un par de meses...- rió en voz baja- y una de ellas te hizo caer en una pila de lodo-

-No fastidies, Micke- dijo Dohko, mirando melancólicamente el horizonte.

-Aunque el que se llevó el premio de mal humor esa vez fue Shion- continuó Micke, ignorando el reclamo de Dohko- la cara que puso cuando por fin entramos al palacio y estaba vacío...-

-No me lo recuerdes- dijo Shion, un tanto apenado- al menos no tuve que verle la cara a ninguna de esas brujas-

-Sí, olvidaba que esas hechiceras no te agradan- dijo Micke- ¿qué digo? Que las detestas. Apuesto que algún día te llevarás bien con alguna de ellas...-

-¿Qué cosas dices?- dijo Shion- si yo jamás permitiré que ninguna bruja de esa raza maldita se acerque siquiera al Templo de Aries-

-Nunca digas "de esta agua no beberé"- dijo el caballero de Tauro, alzando las cejas.

-Que día más aburrido- comentó el caballero de Leo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Rashid- dijo el caballero de Capricornio- me gustaría que hubiera una guerra pronto-

-¿Te gustaría, Larry?- preguntó Shion- sabes que nuestro trabajo es proteger a Atena y la Tierra, no estar peleando...-

-Ya, Shion, no te alteres- dijo Larry de Capricornio- es solo que me gustaría hacer algo...-

-Sí, el asunto de las brujas de Salem nos dejó ganas de seguir golpeando seres malignos- dijo Rashid de Leo.

-Vuelvo enseguida, chicos- dijo Dohko, poniéndose de pie de pronto- no creo que haya ningún problema durante mi ausencia...-

-No, ve tranquilo- dijo Shion con una sonrisa complaciente. Dohko sonrió ligeramente también y salió del Santuario.

-¿Y ese a dónde va?- preguntó Rashid de Leo- ¿lo sabes, Shion?-

-Tal vez- dijo Shion- pero es su problema...-

-Pues no tiene cara de tener problemas- dijo Micke de Tauro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Afrodita_

Dohko cruzó la vieja Atenas y llegó al Santuario de Afrodita. Al verlo así, con una armadura dorada de Atena, las guardianas de la puerta lo dejaron pasar al gran salón. Ahí estaban varios asientos vacíos, cinco de ellos con los nombres de las damas de Afrodita: Yaris del Sol, Céline de la Luna, Citlali de la Estrella, Janne del Día y Jorunn de la Noche.

-Dohko, de nuevo por aquí...- dijo una mujer muy hermosa, rubia.

-Así es, Janne- dijo el caballero- tengo un asunto que atender-

-¿Con Jorunn de nuevo?- dijo Janne- comienzo a sospechar que todos estos asuntos tuyos son pretextos para verla...-

-Janne, conozco muy bien las reglas de este Santuario- dijo Dohko con seriedad- además, no tengo que discutir contigo lo que...-

-Lo sé, aunque la señora Afrodita dice lo mismo que yo- lo interrumpió Janne- pero no te hago esperar más, iré a llamar a Jorunn-

La chica rubia salió. Segundos después llegó Jorunn. Dohko sonrió al verla, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Dohko, ¿otra vez?- dijo Jorunn, deteniéndose junto a la puerta- es la segunda vez esta semana. La señora Afrodita ya sospecha...-

-Lo sé, tu amiga Janne me lo dijo- dijo Dohko, dando un par de pasos hacia ella.

-Ah, pero no importa- dijo Jorunn, avanzando hasta quedar frente a él- con tal de verte de nuevo, no importa lo que piense. Dohko, te he extrañado tanto...-

-Yo también- dijo el caballero, tomando sus manos- me gustaría que pudiéramos estar juntos para siempre...-

-Para siempre es un tiempo muy largo, Dohko- dijo Jorunn tristemente- sabes que no puede ser-

-No pienses más en eso, Jorunn- dijo Dohko- ahora estamos juntos, eso es lo que importa-

Jorunn sonrió y se dejó abrazar por el caballero. Dohko la recibió en sus brazos y la rodeó sin querer soltarla. Cuando rompieron el abrazo, el caballero sacó dos pequeñas pulseras de correa negra, ambas con algunas figuras de plata y un pequeño cascabel en cada una.

-Dohko, son bellísimas- dijo Jorunn mientras el caballero se las ponía.

-No como tú- dijo Dohko.

-Recuerdo esa noche, cuando me salvaste aquella vez, en el bosque de Finlandia- dijo Jorunn en voz baja- desde ese momento, no he vuelto a tener miedo...-

-Yo sí- dijo Dohko- desde ese día, he tenido miedo de perderte-

-Dohko, nunca querré a nadie más que a ti- dijo Jorunn.

-Y yo tampoco querré a nadie más- dijo Dohko.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Aries. Santuario de Atena_

Un par de noches después, un extraño cosmo despertó a todos los caballeros dorados. La alarma se extendió, y el Santuario se encendió. Los caballeros dorados se reunieron en el templo de Aries.

-¿Qué sucede, Shion?- preguntó Dohko apenas llegó.

-No lo sé- dijo Shion- Micke y Jörgen encendieron la alarma, parece que hay intruso en el Santuario...-

-No se queden ahí parados- dijo el caballero de Piscis, subiendo desde los terrenos hacia el primer templo- algo sucedió en el bosque-

-¿Qué sucedió exactamente, Belmont?- preguntó Sayuri.

-No estoy muy seguro- respondió Belmont- ¿no sienten esa presencia maligna?-

Todos asintieron.

-El Santuario está bajo ataque, caballeros- dijo Jörgen- Sayuri, tú y Lena vayan con Atena y el Patriarca; sospecho una trampa. Los demás, vengan conmigo, vamos al bosque-

Los caballeros dorados obedecieron. Se internaron en el bosque del Santuario. Todos sintieron un cosmo maligno muy poderoso muy cerca. De pronto, escucharon un movimiento entre las hojas de los árboles.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Rashid de Leo.

-Quitaré esta hierba- dijo Larry de Capricornio- ¡EXCALIBUR!-

-¡Por aquí!- exclamó una voz.

-Por los dioses- dijo Joe, el caballero de Sagitario. Había un caballero dorado en el suelo- miren eso-

-Es Alvaro de Escorpión- dijo Jörgen de Géminis, acercándose al caballero caído- parece que aún está vivo...-

-Estoy bien- dijo el caballero de Escorpión, tratando de levantarse- traté de detener a esas cosas, pero son muy rápidas y me tomaron por sorpresa...-

-Llevémoslo de vuelta a las Doce Casas- dijo Shion.

-¿Quién pudo hacer eso?- dijo Dohko. Alzó los ojos al cielo, y creyó ver una extraña silueta oscura en el cielo, saliendo del Santuario y dirigiéndose a la ciudad.

Los caballeros dorados volvieron a las Doce Casas. Sayuri y Lena les contaron que un par de seres extraños habían intentado atacar a Atena y a ellas dos durante la ausencia de los otros caballeros dorados, pero habían sido ahuyentado con el poder combinado de las dos santos dorados y del Patriarca.

-Que extraño- dijo Dohko- ¿qué aspecto tenían?-

-Parecía hombres comunes, pero volaban y tenían colmillos- dijo Sayuri- trataron de mordernos el cuello-

-Entonces fueron los mismos que atacaron a Alvaro- dijo Micke. El caballero herido tenía un par de heridas redondas en el cuello.

-Vampiros- dijo el caballero de Acuario.

-¿Qué dices, Sajama?- dijo Shion.

-Son vampiros- dijo Sajama- no puede ser otra cosa...-

Belmont de Piscis llegó segundos después, arrastrando un cuerpo sin vida.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Dohko.

-Miren, logré matar a uno antes de que escapara- dijo el caballero. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre joven, vestido muy elegante y muy hermoso, solo que estaba mortalmente pálido. Tenía largos colmillos y uñas que parecían de cristal.

-Quemen ese cuerpo inmediatamente- dijo Atena- y esparzan las cenizas una vez que terminen...-

-¡Atena!- exclamaron todos.

-Sajama tiene razón, es un vampiro- dijo Atena- los vampiros son seres inmortales, solo se les puede aniquilar de dos maneras: quemándolos y esparciendo las cenizas, y exponiéndolos a la luz del día. Este está débil, pero aún vivo. Es muy peligroso dejarlo así-

Joe de Sagitario y Belmont de Piscis arrastraron el cuerpo fuera del templo de Atena y comenzaron a preparar la hoguera para el vampiro.

-Atena- dijo Shion- ¿cree que existan más vampiros?-

-Los que nos atacaron esta noche eran más de uno, eso es seguro- dijo Atena- deben tener mucho cuidado... los vampiros eligen entre sus víctimas a los seres más hermosos de la tierra, pues así el insulto a los dioses es mayor-

-Atena- dijo el Patriarca- en ese caso, ¿no cree conveniente avisar al Santuario de Afrodita?-

-Ya lo he hecho- dijo Atena- pero no recibo respuesta alguna de nadie. Estoy muy preocupada-

-El templo de Afrodita...- murmuró Dohko- ¡Jorunn!- y salió corriendo del templo de Atena.

-¡Dohko, espera!- exclamó Shion, corriendo tras él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Afrodita_

Cuando Dohko llegó al Santuario de Afrodita, vio los cuerpos muertos de los guardias y las puertas destrozadas. El caballero entró y corrió hacia el gran salón. El suelo de éste estaba teñido de sangre. Pero eso no fue lo que lo impactó.

Amaia, la reencarnación de Afrodita, estaba en el suelo, sin vida, muy cerca de los asientos. Dos de las damas, Janne del Día y Yaris del Sol, estaban tiradas junto a ella. La primera aún estaba con vida.

-Janne, ¿qué sucedió?- dijo Dohko- ¿dónde está Jorunn?-

-Nos atacaron...esas cosas...- murmuró Janne, y señaló la puerta del patio con sus últimas fuerzas- Jorunn y las otras...afuera...-

Dohko la dejó y corrió hacia el patio, donde las damas de la Luna, la Estrella y la Noche debían estar cumpliendo con sus funciones. Solo pudo ver a Céline de la Luna, pero estaba muerta.

-Jorunn...¿dónde estás?- murmuró Dohko- que estés bien, por favor, que estés bien...-

-Dohko- una voz murmuró. Dohko se volvió y vio a la otra dama, Citlali de la Estrella. También estaba muy pálida, y el caballero notó que estaba muriendo también. El caballero se arrodilló junto a ella.

-Citlali, ¿dónde está Jorunn?- dijo Dohko- está bien, ¿verdad?-

-Dohko, esos seres...se la llevaron...con ellos...- dijo Citlali- no hay...no hay manera de que siga viva después de...- y no completó su frase, pues también murió.

Dohko sacudió la cabeza. Eso no podía ser posible. Miró el suelo y vio una de las dos pulseras negras de Jorunn en el suelo, en el centro de un pequeño charco de sangre. El caballero la levantó.

-¡Dohko!- el caballero de Libra escuchó la voz de Shion detrás de él, pero no respondió. No pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas surgieran de sus ojos. Shion miró a su alrededor. Cinco mujeres sin vida. Ya se imaginaba que había sucedido.

-Por los dioses...- murmuró Shion- no puedo creerlo...-

-Shion, esos seres la mataron- dijo Dohko- la trajimos a su muerte...-

-No digas eso - dijo Shion en voz baja.

-Pero es la verdad- dijo Dohko- si jamás la hubiéramos encontrado...-

-No digas eso, Dohko- repitió Shion- sabes lo que hubiera pasado si no la hubiéramos encontrado...-

Dohko no respondió; siguió llorando en silencio. Shion no dijo nada más, sino que permaneció de pie, sin moverse, junto a su amigo. Después de unos minutos, el caballero de Libra se levantó.

-Vámonos, Shion- dijo Dohko- volvamos al Santuario-

El caballero de Aries asintió. Los dos volvieron al Santuario de Atena sin decir palabra. En su corazón, Dohko juró vengarse de esos seres que le habían quitado la vida a Jorunn.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Atena. Santuario de Atena_

-¡Shion!¡Dohko!- exclamó Larry de Capricornio al verlos volver- tenemos problemas...-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Shion.

-Hades ha resucitado a sus ciento ocho espectros- dijo Larry- y ha declarado la guerra contra Atena...-

-Una guerra sagrada- murmuró Shion.

-¿Qué esperamos?- dijo Dohko, cerrando un puño lleno de furia- andando...-

-Caballeros, esta guerra será muy peligrosa- dijo Atena- y probablemente no dejará sobrevivientes...-

-Todos aceptamos el riesgo- dijo Sajama de Acuario.

-Bien, entonces partamos- dijo el Patriarca- no hay tiempo que perder-

-Antes de eso hay algo importante de lo que tengo que hablar con los doce caballeros dorados- dijo Atena.

-¿Y qué es eso?- preguntó Shion.

-Sobre la conciencia Araya- dijo Atena- la única manera de entrar vivo al reino de la muerte...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**FIN DEL PRÓLOGO**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Citlali** es un nombre mexicano y significa "estrella" en náhuatl antiguo.

**Vampiros**, hice un doctorado en vampirismo para poder escribir ciertas partes del fic (leí 3 libros XD), y un amigo vampiro me está dizque ayudando, asesorándome de los hábitos y locuras de los vampiros. Asesor que por cierto manda saludos a **Misao**.

Gracias por sus reviews. Hasta pronto.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	3. C3: Renacimiento

**CAPITULO 3: RENACIMIENTO**

_Época Actual. Santuario de Atena. Atenas, Grecia._

_Templo de Aries._

Era una hermosa mañana de sol. Todo el Santuario estaba iluminado por los cálidos rayos. Los aprendices y sus maestros estaban muy animados.

Las chicas salieron temprano del recinto de las amazonas y se dirigieron al Templo de Aries, donde los chicos las esperaban. Como Clara también iría y se había entretenido vistiendo al pequeño Teseo, las chicas se sentaron a conversar en la escalera mientras la esperaban. El tema de la mañana fueron las mamás de las chicas.

-¿Y que hace tu mamá?- preguntó Marín.

-Mi mamá está en Hungría- dijo Selene- hace poco recibí una carta de ella, pero como vive en una carreta no tengo como responder...-

-Mi mamá sigue en casa con mi familia- dijo Milekha- no me llevaba tan bien con ella como con mi papá. Es un poco regañona, y siempre le creía a Danushka...- rió un poco- aunque bueno, tiene un punto, yo siempre la molestaba...-

-Mi mamá sigue en casa también- dijo Nahir- cuidando de mi hermanito...-

-La mía está en Portugal- dijo Julieta, quien seguía la conversación atentamente- cuando se enteró de que era sordomuda me llevó a la fundación Betancourt y me visita cada... ¿año?-

-Pues, yo no recuerdo a mi mamá- dijo Danny, pensativa- pero a decir verdad, no pienso mucho en ella, tengo aún a mi abuelo...-

-Mamá está en Alemania- dijo Giselle- me llama casi una vez por semana... aunque no tanto como la mamá de Isis-

-Y que lo digas- dijo Isis, mostrándoles su teléfono móvil- la compañía de teléfonos iba a quebrar y mi madre los rescató de tanto que me llama...-

-Yo tengo dos mamás- dijo Agata alegremente- a mi verdadera mamá solo la he visto una vez, y mi otra mamá es una preocupada a morir... ¿irónico, no?- rió- ¿y tú, Lily?-

Lily no había estado poniendo atención. Tenía la mirada perdida, y a Mu, quien estaba observando a las chicas desde la entrada de su casa, le pareció ver sus ojos un tanto humedecidos.

-¿Yo? Yo no recuerdo a mi madre- dijo Lily- siempre viví con mi abuela-

Las otras chicas siguieron con su conversación y por primera vez Mu notó que Lily no estaba muy entusiasmada en ella. Podía imaginarse porqué: su abuela había asesinado a su madre cuando ella era aún muy pequeña.

-No me gusta ver a Lily sufrir, Mu- dijo una voz junto al caballero de Aries. Este se volvió sorprendido.

-Maestro Shion- murmuró Mu.

-¿Tienes idea de qué la puso así?- preguntó Shion.

-El recuerdo de su madre- dijo Mu- todas las chicas tienen alguno, bueno o malo...-

-Entiendo- dijo Shion tristemente- y me siento mal por ello, ya que en parte yo tengo la culpa de lo que le sucedió a Arelí-

-Maestro, nadie tuvo la culpa más que Deyana- dijo Mu- lamentablemente nadie puede cambiar lo que pasó-

-Así es- dijo Shion.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez- dijo Mu- Clara ya viene con su bebé-

Los caballeros y sus chicas salieron del Santuario hacia el pueblo. Mu rodeó la espalda de Lily en un abrazo lleno de ternura, y ella sin querer apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del caballero. Shion los miró alejarse antes de volver al Templo de Atena. Sabía que Dohko lo estaba esperando ahí.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Atena_

Después de la visión que Nahir tuvo sobre el Dohko y Shion, Shaka se los había hecho saber, y ellos se habían encargado de meditar al respecto.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

_-De acuerdo, ¿cómo fue ese sueño tuyo?- preguntó Shion._

_-No fue un sueño, Maestro, fue una visión- dijo Nahir- era como una reunión de seres oscuros, malvados al parecer. Y parece que eran doce, y uno de ellos es su líder-_

_-¿Y que dijeron?- le preguntó Shion de nuevo._

_-Mencionaron los Santuarios de Artemisa, el de Poseidón bajo el mar, y el de Atena- dijo Nahir- querían ponerse de acuerdo para atacarlos... y luego uno de ellos dijo con voz autoritaria que el Santuario de Atena sería difícil de atacar porque había dos antiguos maestros que conocían sus poderes...-_

_-¿Y qué pasó después?- preguntó Shion._

_-Nada- dijo Nahir- la visión terminó-_

_Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio unos minutos._

_-De acuerdo- dijo Dohko- muchas gracias por contarnos, Nahir-_

_Nahir y Shaka se despidieron. _

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

Dohko seguía dándole vueltas, tratando de descifrar el significado de la visión de Nahir.

-No te esfuerces tanto- dijo Shion.

-¿Ya se fueron los caballeros dorados?- preguntó Dohko, y Shion asintió- ¿pasa algo malo?- añadió al ver la expresión de Shion.

-No, nada- dijo el Patriarca- ¿llegaste a alguna conclusión?-

Dohko sacudió la cabeza.

-No- dijo el caballero de Libra- odio admitirlo, pero no tengo la más mínima idea de que se trate esta nueva amenaza-

-Ni yo- dijo Shion- esta noche iré a Star Hill de nuevo, para ver si las estrellas tienen alguna respuesta-

-Sí, yo volveré a mi templo, a ver si averiguo algo- dijo Dohko.

Los dos antiguos amigos se separaron. Al parecer, eran los únicos preocupados en el Santuario.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ciudad de Atenas_

Después de un par de horas en la ciudad, Agata notó que su amiga italiana estaba triste. Sabía poco de la vida de Lily y de cómo había llegado al Santuario, e inmediatamente pidió información a su chico.

-Pues... es una historia muy larga- dijo Afrodita, y le contó lo que sabía.

-¿Pero porqué Lily vivía con su abuela?- preguntó Agata- ¿qué pasó con su madre?-

-Lo que sucede es que poco después de que Lily nació, Deyana quiso matar a Shion y a Mu- dijo Afrodita- la madre de Lily fue a advertirles y la reina...-

-¿Mató a su propia hija?- preguntó Agata sin poder creerlo. Afrodita asintió- ya entiendo... por eso era que Lily estaba triste cuando hablábamos sobre nuestras madres...-

-Pues...sí, parece que así es- dijo Afrodita. Miró a Agata y vio en ella una sonrisa que no le gustó para nada- oye, ¿qué estás pensando?-

-¿Yo?- dijo Agata- en nada...-

-Sí, como no- dijo el caballero de Piscis- te conozco, dime-

-Ya, Filip, tengo una idea- dijo Agata. Tomó el brazo del caballero y lo jaló hasta un lugar apartado del resto del grupo.

-¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?- preguntó Afrodita.

-Te dije que tengo un idea, Filip- dijo ella. Tomó en la palma de su mano el pequeño amuleto en forma de elefante negro que tenía colgando de una cadena. Este comenzó a brillar. Segundos después, un hombre apareció frente a ellos. Era Aiakos de Garuda.

-Buenas tardes, princesa Agata- dijo el juez, inclinándose.

-Hola, Aiakos- dijo ella- escucha, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con mi padre-

-Entiendo- dijo Aiakos- la conduciré a la puerta del Inframundo más cercana-

Afrodita y Agata siguieron al espectro de Garuda, el primero aún sin entender lo que Agata estaba tramando.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Aries. Santuario de Atena_

La noche cayó pronto, y todos volvieron al Santuario, excepto por Julieta que volvió a la fundación, mientras que Isis y Giselle volvieron a sus casas. Esa noche Mu insistió que Lily se quedara con él.

-Pero estoy bien, Mu, en serio- dijo Lily.

-Lo sé- dijo Mu- solo quiero acompañarte esta noche, y sabes que en al recinto no puedo entrar-

-Si tú lo dices- dijo ella, dejándose caer en el sillón. Mu se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó. Ella se dejó consentir, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del caballero.

-Te sentiste mal por lo que dijeron las chicas hoy, ¿cierto?- dijo Mu. Lily no respondió- no te preocupes. Donde esté, estoy seguro de que está orgullosa de ti-

-Gracias, Mu- dijo Lily después de un breve silencio- no sé porque me puse así...-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Lily se quedó dormida, así como estaba, y Mu no tuvo más opción que hacer lo mismo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Giudecca, Inframundo_

-¿Que quieres que yo qué?- dijo Hades, sorprendido. No era el único. También Afrodita y Aiakos miraban a Agata como si estuviera loca.

El dios del Inframundo estaba sentado en su trono, solo, ya que Perséfone había salido del Oscuro Reino a visitar a sus parientes en el Olimpo por un par de días, y Pandora la había acompañado. Para Hades, ésta era la segunda sorpresa del día, pues la primera había sido la visita de su hija.

-Lo que pasa es que Lily es una buena amiga- dijo Agata- nos salvó a todos de su abuela malévola la otra vez, ¿recuerdas? Y también de la directora psicópata y el doctor malvado de la fundación de Julieta...-

-La segunda vez porque ustedes mismas se metieron en problemas- dijo Afrodita con los brazos cruzados- o mejor dicho, tú la metiste en problemas...-

Agata le dio un leve codazo. Hades suspiró.

-Pues debo admitir que me daría gusto hacer lo que me pides- dijo el dios del Inframundo- es una de las pocas personas de esa raza que ha logrado llegar a Elisión en los últimos quinientos años...-

-¿Entonces?- dijo Agata con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- dijo Hades.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Agata con una amplia sonrisa. Hades sonrió también al ver a su hija tan feliz.

-Dame un par de horas para arreglar todo- dijo Hades- las Parcas van a matarme por esto, tendrán que volver a unir un hilo de la vida que ya habían cortado... lo mismo pasó cuando la guerra sagrada, pero creo que de eso no quieren hablar, ¿cierto?-

-Lo agradecería- dijo Afrodita.

-Bien- dijo Hades- Aiakos, avisa a Lune y a los otros- el espectro se inclinó y salió. Luego el dios de la muerte se volvió hacia los dos visitantes- esto tomará un poco de tiempo... ¿no quieren algo de tomar?-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Star Hill, Santuario de Atena_

Shion había subido a Star Hill tan pronto como había oscurecido. Comenzó a buscar entre las constelaciones algún significado a la visión que Nahir había tenido. Nada. No podía encontrar nada que le diera alguna pista.

-Entonces- dijo para sí mismo- la amenaza no proviene de un dios...-

Siguió esforzándose sin éxito. Ya habían pasado un par de horas después de la media noche cuando el Patriarca sintió un cosmo. Uno que no había sentido en casi dieciocho años.

-No es posible...- murmuró para sí mismo.

El Patriarca bajó de Star Hill tan pronto como pudo y corrió de regreso a las Doce Casas. El cosmo que acababa de detectar se dirigía hacia el mismo sitio, y no estaba solo, sino acompañado de otros dos cosmos conocidos.

Shion llegó a la escalera de la casa de Aries primero. Escuchó un par de voces conocidas acercarse.

-En serio, ¿tenía que darle esa cosa extraña?- dijo la voz de Agata.

-Recuerdo que a nosotros también nos dio una cosa de esas- dijo Afrodita- durante la última guerra sagrada-

-No sé que opines, pero yo pienso que alguien debe darle la bienvenida al siglo XXI- dijo Agata- mira que usar aún esas cosas feas...-

-Shh, hay alguien ahí- dijo Afrodita.

-¿Quién es, Filip?- preguntó Agata.

-Es muy tarde como para que ustedes dos estén fuera del Santuario- dijo Shion antes de que Afrodita pudiera responder- sobre todo porque aceptamos la responsabilidad de cuidar de Agata. Me decepcionas, Afrodita...-

-Lo siento, Maestro Shion- dijo el caballero de Piscis- hicimos una visita al Inframundo, y Hades nos retuvo...-

-¿Inframundo?¿Hades?- dijo Afrodita sin creer lo que escuchaba- ¿para qué?-

-Para...hacer una visita- dijo Agata.

-Sentí un cosmo que los está siguiendo- dijo Shion- ¿viene con ustedes?-

-Así es, Maestro- dijo Afrodita- lo que pasa es que...-

-Ya basta, chicos- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Apareció la figura de una mujer, cubierta por una capa y capucha negra, igual que los caballeros que revivieron durante la guerra sagrada.

-Pero...- comenzó Agata.

-De aquí en adelante yo puedo sola- dijo la mujer- no necesito presentación, ¿verdad, Shion?-

-Así es- dijo Shion- Afrodita, acompaña a Agata al recinto de las amazonas, y luego regresa al templo de Piscis-

-Sí, maestro- dijo Afrodita y, tomando la mano de la chica, desapareció junto con ella rumbo al recinto.

Una vez que se fueron, Shion volvió a mirar a la figura.

-No sé como esos dos te trajeron de regreso- dijo el Patriarca- pero me da gusto volver a verte en este mundo...-

-Ha sido bastante tiempo, Shion- dijo la figura.

-Así es- dijo éste- más de diecisiete años, Arelí-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Bueno, un cambio completo del panorama, ¿no? Parece raro, pero todo se explicará en su momento jeje... mi asistente manda saludos a Misao de nuevo. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews! ¡Hasta pronto!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	4. C4: Lily y Arelí

**CAPITULO 4: LILY Y ARELÍ**

_Poznan, Polonia_

Dos chicos y dos chicas caminaban por las calles de Poznan esa noche. Uno de los chicos rubios iba llevado casi a rastras por el otro chico y por una de las chicas.

-Te dije que bebiste demasiado, Benjan- dijo una chica de cabellos negros cortos y llamativos ojos verdes.

-No me molestes, Ola- respondió el chico rubio que estaba siendo llevado por ellos. A pesar de la oscuridad, sus tres acompañantes podían notar sus mejillas visiblemente enrojecidas- ¿qué, te pagan para fastidiarme?-

-No seas exagerada, Ola- dijo una chica de rubios cabellos rizados, que caminaba junto a ellos con los brazos cruzados- solo porque tu hermano Derek no bebe...-

-Y tú sigues dándole cuerda a Benjan, Annia- dijo Ola, cruzando los brazos molesta- solo porque ustedes son nuestros vecinos los acompañamos...-

-Ya relájate, Ola- dijo Benjan, hipando- menos mal que Annia no es como tú-

Ola no respondió y siguió caminando. El segundo chico rubio, el que hasta ese momento iba caminando en silencio, se aclaró la garganta y se volvió a Ola.

-No le hagas caso- dijo el chico.

-Está bien, Derek- dijo Ola- ahora bajen la voz, parece que nos acercamos al territorio de los vampiros...-

-¡Vampiros!- exclamó Benjan con una carcajada. Annia también rió ruidosamente.

-Que bajen la voz- dijo Ola- podemos pasar de noche siempre y cuando no los molestemos-

-No me digas que todavía crees en esos cuentos, Ola- dijo Annia- hemos pasado por aquí todos estos años, y jamás hemos visto uno...-

-Por supuesto que no los han visto- dijo Ola- solo salen de noche... ¿acaso no han leído los periódicos? ¿Sobre todos los asesinatos misteriosos en esta colonia?-

-Ola tiene razón- dijo Derek- por algo la llamaron la calle de los Vampiros-

-¡Por favor!- dijo Benjan, tambaleándose enfurecido- ya tuve suficiente de ustedes por hoy. Primero me regañan por beber lo que quiero, luego me amenazan con vampiros... ¡váyanse al demonio!- y siguió caminando apoyado en el hombro de Annia. Ola cruzó los brazos.

-Que conste que se lo advertí- dijo Ola.

-Benjan tiene la cabeza dura, no te hará caso- dijo Derek- y mucho menos ahora que está ebrio-

-Bah, volvamos a casa- dijo Ola.

Los dos hermanos doblaron la esquina cuando escucharon un grito.

-¡Es Annia!- dijo Derek.

-Vamos- dijo Ola, corriendo hacia donde habían escuchado el grito. Derek corrió tras ella.

No tuvieron que correr mucho. Vieron a Benjan y Annia rodeados por cuatro figuras oscuras, y una de ellas ya tenía al primero firmemente atrapado del cuello. Derek tomó un par de piedras y comenzó a lanzarlas a los atacantes. Ola, por su parte, se metió en un pequeño callejón.

-Lauri, aparece, por favor- murmuró Ola, cerrando los ojos- necesito tu ayuda-

Ola abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Un joven muy apuesto había aparecido frente a ella. Era ligeramente más alto que ella, de cabellos negros, piel más blanca que la misma nieve y profundos ojos verdes.

-Buenas noches, mi amada Alexandra- dijo el recién llegado, haciendo una inclinación- ¿necesitas de mis servicios? ¿O acaso será esta la noche?-

-Me temo que no, Lauri- dijo Ola, un tanto apenada- están atacando a mis amigos...-

-¿Amigos?- dijo Lauri, alzando las cejas- esos dos no son a los que yo llamaría amigos... no, mi amada, esos dos no son amigos tuyos...-

-Son mis amigos porque yo soy su amiga- dijo Ola- y yo no quiero que los lastimen...-

-La amistad es un pacto bilateral, bella Alexandra- dijo Lauri- pero si tú lo deseas, no permitiré que los otros les hagan daño...-

-Gracias, Lauri- dijo ella.

-¿No tendré un beso esta noche?- dijo Lauri.

-Claro- dijo Ola, besándolo en la mejilla- _buziaki_ para ti-

El hombre sonrió y desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido. Ola salió del callejón para ver que a pesar de haber peleado, Derek estaba ileso. Benjan y Annia estaban levemente heridos, aunque estaban más asustados que otra cosa.

-¡Eran vampiros!- lloriqueó Annia- ¡vampiros de verdad, Ola! Querían chuparnos la sangre...-

-Ya, no llores, Annia- dijo Ola- Benjan y tú tuvieron suerte. Vamos a curar esas heridas...-

Los cuatro chicos caminaron hacia un hospital. Un par de seres los miraron desaparecer desde lo alto de un edificio cercano.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo de Aries_

Aquella mañana los rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana del templo de Aries, y Lily se levantó perezosamente. Había dormido muy bien y profundamente, tal vez por el cansancio del día anterior. Mu todavía estaba dormido cuando ella despertó. Como Lily había estado durmiendo casi sobre él, se estiró un poco hasta alcanzar su rostro y lo besó en la nariz. El caballero arrugó los ojos.

-Vamos, Mu, despierta- dijo Lily- ya es hora-

-¿Hora de que?- dijo Mu, más dormido que despierto.

-De levantarse- dijo Lily.

-¿Estuvimos aquí dormidos toda la noche?- preguntó el caballero tras un bostezo.

-Así parece- dijo ella- voy a darme un baño para volver al recinto pronto, amor, o Shaina andará tras mis huesos-

-Me parece- dijo Mu.

Lily le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se dirigió al baño de su habitación, la misma en la que ella había ocupado más de un año antes cuando recién había llegado con Mu al Santuario.

El caballero de Aries sonrió y se levantó para también darse un baño. No era muy tarde, pero Kiki no tardaría en aparecer y tenía que ponerlo a entrenar temprano para variar, no era bueno que pasara todo el día jugando con Zalika.

Mu se bañó y vistió mucho más rápidamente que su chica.

"Mujeres...", pensó con una sonrisa. El caballero salió a la sala a esperarla, cuando recibió una visita inesperada.

-Maestro Shion...- murmuró Mu al verlo- ¿qué...?-

-Mu, ¿está Lily contigo?- preguntó el caballero.

-Se está dando un baño, maestro- dijo el caballero de Aries- ¿qué...?-

-Hay alguien que quiere verla- dijo Shion- cuando salga, hazme favor de acompañarla al templo del Patriarca, por favor-

-Como ordene, maestro- dijo Mu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Géminis_

Las cosas estaban más relajadas esa mañana. Teseo, el bebé de Saga y Clara, ya había aprendido por completo a dormir de noche, cosa que Máscara Mortal agradeció más que nada. Danny había tratado de enseñarle el uso de los tapones de los oídos para dormir, pero había fallado. También Saga y Zalika habían dejado de pelear por cargarlo. Ahora la pequeña se dedicaba a otras cosas. Al que todavía no se le pasaba la emoción del bebé era el orgulloso papá.

Saga tenía a su bebé en los brazos mientras que Clara aún dormía. Cuando ella despertó, sonrió al verlos.

-Buenos días- dijo Saga con una sonrisa- mi hijo y yo hemos estado esperando a que te despiertes...-

-¿Tu hijo?- dijo Clara- yo fui la que lo cargó nueve meses...-

-Pues sí, pero se parece más a mí- dijo Saga. Clara sonrió.

-Bueno, eso no te lo puedo negar- dijo ella- y hablando de parecidos, ¿no has sabido de Kanon?-

-Sí, llamó hace un par de días- dijo Saga- pero no creo que se aparezca pronto por aquí, Tethis lo tiene bien ganchado-

Clara sonrió, y Saga rió al imaginarse a su hermano gemelo todo empapado y colgando del anzuelo de una caña de pescar sostenida por Tethis.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Poznan, Polonia_

Ola y Derek habían llegado tarde a casa la noche anterior, por lo que no se habían levantado hasta muy tarde, casi después del mediodía. Cuando Ola se levantó, Derek ya estaba levantado y listo para salir.

-¿A dónde vas, Derek?- preguntó Ola.

-A ver a Annia y al payaso de Benjan- dijo Derek- quiero ver como siguen-

-Estarán bien- dijo Ola.

-Lo sé- dijo Derek- tuvieron mucha suerte, no muchos sobreviven un ataque de vampiros...pero hay una cosa que no entiendo-

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó Ola.

-Los vampiros eran más que nosotros- dijo Derek- pero unos segundos después de que llegamos se fueron casi huyendo...- Ola se encogió de hombros- y tú... ¿dónde estabas?-

-Lo que pasó es que... el coraje me falló y me escondí- dijo Ola, bajando la mirada.

Derek la miró sospechosamente. Si bien sabía que las mujeres suelen asustarse fácilmente, este no era el caso de su hermana.

-Lo que digas- dijo Derek- bueno, me voy. ¿Algún mensaje para Annia y Benjan?-

-Pues... diles que no tengan miedo- dijo Ola- explícales que los vampiros solo salen de noche y que mientras no pasen por la calle de los Vampiros no tienen porque temer...-

-De acuerdo- sonrió Derek- te veré más tarde, hermanita-

-_Tak_, hasta luego- dijo Ola.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo del Patriarca_

Mu acompañó a Lily al templo del Patriarca, como le había sido ordenado.

-¿Y no dijo de qué se trataba?- preguntó Lily.

-Dijo que había alguien que quería verte- dijo Mu- pero no dijo quien ni porqué-

-Que extraño- dijo Lily- en fin, ya llegamos-

-Buenos días, Lily- dijo el Patriarca.

-Buenos días, maestro Shion- dijo ella- ¿quería verme?-

-Así es- dijo Shion- anoche, tu amiga Agata y Afrodita volvieron muy tarde al Santuario porque fueron a hacer una visita a Hades, y...-

-Maestro, Lily no tuvo nada que ver- lo interrumpió Mu- ella estaba conmigo, se lo aseguro...-

-Lo sé, Mu, relájate- dijo Shion casi riendo- no los estoy acusando. Es solo que... hay alguien que tienen que ver...sobre todo tú, Lily-

-¿Quién?- preguntó ella.

Shion se hizo a un lado. Detrás de él, había una mujer bellísima y, sin embargo, su presencia hizo que tanto Mu como Lily dieran un paso atrás. Al principio habían creído que era la abuela de Lily, pero luego corrigieron su error. La reina Deyana tenía ojos azules, mientras que los de la mujer que tenía enfrente eran verdes. Si bien el parecido era asombroso, no podía ser.

-¿Quién...?- comenzó Lily, al ver a esa mujer que se parecía tanto a ella y, sin embargo, nunca antes la habían visto. La mujer sonrió dulcemente al escucharla, una sonrisa que la reina Deyana jamás hubiera podido lograr.

-Su nombre es Arelí- dijo el Patriarca- ¿eso te dice algo?-

-¿Es mi mamá?- dijo Lily, muy sorprendida- pero, ¿cómo es posible...?-

-Agata se lo pidió a su padre- dijo Shion- estaba preocupada por ti...-

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Lily en voz baja, tapándose la boca con las manos. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Mu sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro. Arelí se acercó a su hija y la abrazó.

-Solo tuve miedo de una cosa al morir, hija mía- murmuró Arelí en voz baja, para que solo Lily la escuchara- y fue que mi madre fuera a hacerte daño...-

-No lo hizo, mamá- dijo Lily- pero me hiciste mucha falta...-

Shion le hizo una seña a Mu. Los dos lemurianos las dejaron solas, pues tenían mucho de que hablar. Antes de salir, Shion se volvió y sonrió al verlas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Recinto de las Amazonas_

Mientras tanto, en el recinto, Agata les contó a todas lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

-¿Qué tú hiciste qué?- dijo Shaina, muy sorprendida.

-Vaya, espero que Lily esté muy contenta- dijo Milekha- ayer se le veía triste-

-Lo curioso fue que el maestro Shion parecía conocerla ya- dijo Agata.

-¿No estuviste escuchando?- dijo Marín- ella había ido a Jamir a advertirle al maestro Shion...-

-Sí, sí, ya recuerdo- dijo Agata.

-¿Cuándo la conoceremos?- preguntó Danny, un tanto ansiosa.

-No lo sé- dijo Marín- creo que por lo pronto será mejor dejar que Lily pase tiempo con ella... ¿no lo creen?-

Todas asintieron.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mu y Shion habían bajado a la casa de Aries.

-¿Cómo fue posible esto, señor?- preguntó Mu- ¿solo porque Agata se lo pidió?-

-Así parece- dijo Shion- Hades está muy agradecido porque Lily ayudó a salvar a Agata de la reina Deyana hace unos meses, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Lo recuerdo- dijo Mu- esto es increíble...-

-Veo que estás complacido- dijo Shion.

-Más de lo que se imagina, maestro- dijo Mu.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Buziaki **significa "besos" en polaco. **Tak** significa "sí". **Ola **es el diminutivo de **Alexandra** en polaco. **Annia **es el diminutivo de **Anna**.


	5. C5: El Viaje a Grecia

**CAPITULO 5: EL VIAJE A GRECIA**

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo del Patriarca_

Aquel día había sido excepcional para Lily. Había hablado bastantes horas con su madre en el templo del Patriarca, tanto que había olvidado que Shaina la mataría por no haber dormido en el recinto, o que se había pasado ya la hora de comer. Arelí tampoco parecía poner mucha atención a esos detalles. Quería saber exactamente que había pasado en todos esos años.

-¿Y como lo haces?- preguntó Arelí, ya después de varias horas.

-¿Hacer qué?- dijo Lily.

-Estar con ese chico lemuriano sin que te haga daño- dijo ella- sin que te salga una de estas cicatrices...-

Y mientras lo decía, le mostró una de sus manos, en las cuales tenía una cicatriz dorada.

-Mu y el maestro Shion rompieron en mí todo rastro de la maldición que está sobre nuestra raza- dijo Lily.

Arelí quiso insistir, pero en ese momento llegaron de regreso Mu y Shion.

-Lamento interrumpir, señoritas, pero ya es muy tarde- dijo Shion.

-No han comido nada- dijo Mu, ofreciendo su mano a Lily- deben estar hambrientas-

-Pues, no mucho la verdad- dijo Lily, aceptando la mano de Mu y levantándose- esto ha sido como un sueño...-

-Hablas por mí- dijo Arelí.

-Bueno, sueño o no, tienen que comer un poco- dijo Shion.

Las dos sonrieron y se dejaron conducir por los dos caballeros al comedor del templo del Patriarca. La verdad es que ambas tenían hambre, pero estaban tan emocionadas que la habían olvidado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Libra_

Dohko no podía creer lo que Shion le había contado hacía unos momentos. Vaya que Hades sí mimaba a su hija. No era para menos, llevaba más de dieciséis años sin verla. El caballero se sentó fuera de su templo, mirando como el sol se ponía en el horizonte oeste de la ciudad de Atenas.

-Si tan solo hubiera una manera similar de...- murmuró para sí mismo. Luego sacudió la cabeza- no, lleva en el Inframundo dos siglos y medio, no sería buena idea...- suspiró- veremos que sucederá...-

Dohko apretó un pequeño objeto en su mano, el cual emitió un suave sonido. Era una pulsera negra.

-Jorunn...- murmuró antes de sacudir la cabeza de nuevo y entrar al templo de Libra.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Poznan, Polonia_

_Castillo Wilda_

-Haces mal en dejar que esa mujer mortal te manipule de esa manera, Lawrence- dijo un hombre bien vestido, de mirada arrogante. Era muy bien parecido, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules.

-No molestes a Lauri, Zacarías- dijo una mujer pelirroja, de hermosos ojos azules, que llevaba un saco blanco, una amplia falda marrón y botas negras- él puede hacer lo que quiera...-

-No comprendes el punto, mi querida Hannia- dijo Zacarías- la vida de un inmortal no debe ser así. Puede ser que esa mortal solo esté jugando con los sentimientos de nuestro amigo para tenerlo como un perro guardián hasta que no lo necesite más...-

-Llevas apenas cien años de haber dejado de ser mortal, y pretendes saber todo lo que sabe un inmortal- dijo Hannia.

-Pues soy el que mejor recuerda qué es ser mortal- dijo Zacarías- Lawrence, los mortales no merecen ser los amos de nosotros- se aclaró la garganta- nosotros somos los inmortales, los poderosos...-

-Y si es así, ¿qué?- dijo Lauri- yo amo a esa mujer mortal...-

-¡Así se habla, amigo!- exclamó otro hombre, éste vestido con un traje negro, de cabellos y ojos del mismo color, palmeando la espalda de Lauri- ¡denme tres hurras por la dulce venganza!-

-No creo que se refiera a eso, Gérard- dijo Hannia, dándole un codazo.

-¿Ah, no?- dijo Gérard con una sonrisa.

-No fastidien- dijo Lauri, levantándose y subiendo al techo. Hannia lanzó una mirada de mal humor a los demás y subió tras él. Lauri estaba mirando las luces nocturnas de la ciudad de Poznan.

-Poznan, es famosa por su vodka, ¿lo sabías?- dijo Hannia, sentándose junto a él. Lauri no pudo evitar sonreír. Luego se aclaró la garganta. Hannia le puso una mano en el hombro-¿qué sucede, Lauri?-

-Hannia, cada día me es más difícil hacer lo que me aconsejaste- dijo Lauri- no tengo más paciencia, yo... la amo demasiado...-

-Lo sé, Lauri- dijo Hannia- por eso mismo, si tú la amas, respeta su decisión...-

-¿Pero porqué no quiere estar conmigo?- dijo Lauri- ¿porqué se niega a venir con nosotros? Yo...-

-Lauri, escúchame bien- dijo Hannia- yo odié a Julius cuando lo hizo. Me hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de decidir...-

-¿Hubieras dicho que sí?- preguntó Lauri.

-No lo sé- dijo Hannia, mirando el horizonte- yo no amaba a Julius, ni lo amo ahora. En ese tiempo yo estaba enamorada de un hombre mortal... aunque cuando volví, él ya había muerto. Tal vez, si Julius hubiera esperado un par de semanas solamente, tal vez las cosas no hubieran sido iguales...-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Lauri, alzando las cejas.

-Sí, y es algo de pensarse, ¿no?- dijo Hannia- tú, en cambio, me pediste que te volviera uno de nosotros, aunque te dije que la inmortalidad parece una buena idea, hasta que te das cuenta que la pasarás solo-

-Yo me rehúso a creer eso- dijo Lauri- si voy a vivir inmortal para siempre, quiero que sea al lado de ella...-

Hannia sonrió, y Lauri le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias, Hannia- dijo Lauri- tienes razón, esperaré a que ella lo quiera así...-

-Así se habla, amigo- dijo Hannia con una amplia sonrisa- ahora bajemos, parece que Julius está listo para darnos las órdenes de esta noche...-

Hannia bajó del techo y volvió a la sala. Lauri se quedó mirando el horizonte unos segundos antes de seguirla.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo del Patriarca_

-Bueno, este ha sido un día interesante- dijo Shion cuando Mu y Lily se fueron hacia la casa de Aries.

-Y que lo digas- dijo Arelí- todo esto ha sido muy extraño-

-Me da gusto que Lily esté feliz- dijo Shion- y tú también-

-Lily me ha contado que has cuidado de ella desde que vino a este Santuario- dijo Arelí- no sabes como te lo agradezco-

-Ha sido poco tiempo- dijo Shion, bajando la mirada- apenas poco más de un año-

-No importa- dijo Arelí- conocía bien a mi madre, y sé que su venganza debió ser terrible, contra ella y contra ti-

-Lo fue- dijo Shion- pero la verdad estábamos más preocupados por Lily que por nosotros- se aclaró la garganta- Deyana sabía que hiriéndola a ella nos hacía más daño que atacándonos directamente-

Arelí sonrió.

-Mi madre debió haber hecho bastante bilis cuando vio que Lily se enamoró de uno de ustedes- dijo Arelí- siento no haber estado ahí para verla-

-Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar- dijo Shion- ya es un poco tarde, deberías ir a dormir. Imagino que fue un día pesado para ti-

-Tienes razón- dijo Arelí, inclinándose ligeramente- buenas noches, Shion-

-Buenas noches, Arelí- dijo el Patriarca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Poznan, Polonia_

_Castillo Wilda_

-¿Ya están todos?- preguntó un hombre alto, de lentes y largos cabellos rubios atados en una cola de caballo.

-Parece que sí, Julius- dijo Zacarías, tras contar a los presentes y verificar que fueran once.

-Bien- dijo Julius- aún no pasa la media noche, así que cuando termine esta junta comenzaremos nuestro viaje hacia Grecia-

-¿Grecia?- dijo Lauri-¿esta noche?-

-Así es, Lawrence- dijo Julius- Ivanhoe consiguió un jet para nosotros, piloteado por un par de mortales. Si tenemos suerte, llegaremos a Atenas tres o cuatro horas antes del amanecer...-

-¿Y después que haremos?- preguntó una mujer rubia, vestida como si fuera una adolescente, de jeans rotos, tenis y una sudadera.

-Iremos al cementerio de la ciudad, Magda- dijo Julius- Tobit se nos adelantó y tiene preparada una catacumba para nosotros. Ahí pasaremos el día y por la noche siguiente atacaremos...-

-Yo tengo una pregunta- dijo Hannia- ¿cuál es el punto de todo esto?-

-¿El punto?- dijo Julius, enfurecido.

-Así es- dijo Hannia- ¿porqué vamos a Atenas? ¿Planeas buscar otra chica bonita y...?-

-¡No toleraré que nadie cuestione mis órdenes!- exclamó Julius- irás a Atenas, Hannia, igual que todos nosotros. Una vez que logremos nuestro objetivo, la ciudad estará bajo nuestro control igual que Poznan-

Hannia cruzó los brazos. No le gustaba ese plan. Tampoco a Lauri. Pero no tenían opción.

-Bien, si no hay más preguntas, partamos- dijo Julius- Johan y Davis se quedarán a cuidar nuestra guarida para cuando volvamos-

Todos asintieron y siguieron a Julius. Hannia vio la mirada triste de Lauri y suspiró. Sabía exactamente lo que sentía.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo de Virgo_

-¡No!- gritó Nahir, despertándose de golpe y sentándose sobre la cama. Eran las tres y media de la madrugada. Se sentía sudorosa y respiraba agitadamente. Shaka estaba despierto, a su lado.

-¿Nahir?¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Shaka.

-Acabo de sentir una presencia maligna pasando cerca- dijo Nahir, tratando de normalizar su respiración- Shaka, era una presencia maligna y muy poderosa...-

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Shaka- yo también la sentí y me despertó. Te oí gritar y por eso vine. ¿Fue la misma que sentiste cuando tuviste esa visión?-

Nahir asintió con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Shaka iba a decir algo más cuando alguien entró. Era Dohko.

-Nahir, Shaka, ¿sintieron esa presencia?- preguntó el caballero de Libra. Los otros asintieron.

-Sí- comenzó Shaka.

-Nahir, ¿fue la misma de tu visión?- preguntó Dohko. Nahir asintió de nuevo- ya veo-

-¿Sabe quien es, Maestro?- preguntó Shaka- ¿debo despertar a los otros?-

-No- dijo Dohko- creo que ya la he sentido antes, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Además, ha desaparecido por completo. Nahir, si vuelves a sentirla o tener una visión, deberás avisarme de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- murmuró Nahir.

-Maestro, ¿puede decirnos de quien se trata?- dijo Shaka.

-No estoy seguro, Shaka- dijo Dohko- no es un cosmo desconocido, pero no recuerdo a quien pertenece. Hay que tener cuidado. Sea quien sea, parece que está en la ciudad-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Cementerio de Atenas_

Hannia y Lauri habían entrado al cementerio lentamente, mirando a su alrededor. Había una luz, la cual provenía de la linterna del celador del cementerio. Lo ignoraron y se introdujeron al cementerio, caminando entre las tumbas.

Se detuvieron junto a una pequeña capilla con una flor tallada en la puerta. "_Aquí yacen Amaia, reencarnación de Afrodita, y sus cinco damas"_ Y luego cinco nombres. _Yaris de Sol, Céline de Luna, Citlali de Estrella, Janne de Día _y_ Jorunn de Noche._

-Amaia...- murmuró Hannia al leer esos nombres- Jorunn... Jorunn de Noche...-

-¿Pasa algo, Hannia?- preguntó Lauri. Hannia sacudió la cabeza.

-No, nada- dijo Hannia- esos nombres me parecían conocidos- volvió a mirar la capilla- tengo la impresión de haber estado aquí antes...-

Lauri no pudo insistir, pues el velador del cementerio los alcanzó.

-Señorita, señor, lo lamento mucho- dijo el viejo velador al verlos- no pueden entrar al cementerio a esta hora de la noche. Aunque por unos veinte Euros, tal vez podría...-

No completó su frase, pues alguien llegó detrás de él. El hombre gritó y se retorció por algunos segundos, hasta que dejó de moverse y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Gérard estaba de pie, sonriente.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Gérard- dijo Hannia.

-Ah, sangre de un mortal malvado y avaricioso- murmuró Gérard, relamiéndose los labios- no hay nada más delicioso que eso-

-Y hay bastantes de esos en Atenas- dijo Julius, entrando al cementerio tras ellos- pronto todos tendremos un gran festín...- se volvió hacia atrás- entren todos...-

Tras Julius entraron Zacarías, Magda y otros dos hombres y una mujer. Uno de ellos, llamado Ivanhoe, tenía cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, no era muy alto y usaba un traje marrón y botas negras. El otro hombre, Adrián, era rubio y de ojos castaños. Y la mujer, Shri, vestía elegantemente y tenía ojos y cabellos impresionantemente negros.

-Vamos, Tobit nos espera- dijo Julius.

Todos siguieron a Julius hasta una cripta, donde un joven de cabellos castaños y vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca los esperaba.

-Buenas noches, Tobit- dijo Julius.

-Buenas noches- dijo Tobit- los esperaba. Las catacumbas están por aquí...-

Tobit tomó una antorcha y los guió a través de las catacumbas hasta un salón con puerta, donde había diez ataúdes abiertos.

-Hogar, dulce hogar- dijo Gérard.

-Este sitio es perfecto- dijo Julius- se cierra por dentro... no tendremos problemas si los mortales vienen a curiosear. Te felicito, Tobit- se volvió a los demás- ahora todos a dormir... el amanecer se acerca y mañana por la noche tenemos mucho que hacer...-

Los diez se introdujeron cada uno en un ataúd.

-Que descansen, muchachos- dijo Hannia.

-Que tengan dulces sueños llenos de sangre- dijo Gérard, cerrando su ataúd con una enorme sonrisa. Hannia y Lauri rieron.

-Hasta mañana, Lauri- dijo Hannia- que sueñes con ya sabes quien-

-Gracias, Hannia- dijo éste, cerrando su ataúd- que sueñes con los angelitos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Hannia** es el diminutivo polaco de **Hanna. **El nombre **Adrián** significa "**oscuro**". Y sí, la ciudad polaca de **Poznan **es famosa por su vodka, lo aprendí cuando conocí a dos polacas locas.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	6. C6: El Despertar de una Amenaza

**CAPITULO 6: EL DESPERTAR DE UNA AMENAZA **

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo del Patriarca_

El día siguiente fue normal, como cualquier otro. Ni Dohko, ni Nahir tuvieron alguna señal de ese cosmo extraño en todo el día. El caballero de Libra no podía recordar a quien pertenecía, ni podía deducir porqué lo había sentido tan solo unos segundos y luego había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Fue a hablar de esto con Shion, pero éste había dormido como un bebé y no había sentido ningún tipo de cosmo durante la noche.

-No tengo idea, Dohko- le dijo Shion- yo no sentí nada-

-Nahir y Shaka también lo sintieron- dijo Dohko- fue muy fuerte, pero solo duró unos segundos y desapareció de pronto...-

-Es posible que el dueño de ese cosmo haya pasado sobre el Santuario- dijo Shion- no teletransportándose, sino... tal vez en un avión, ¿no lo crees?-

-Es posible- dijo el caballero de Libra, pensando bien en ello- bueno, deberías estar alerta, por si las dudas...-

-No lo olvidaré- dijo Shion- informaré a Atena al respecto-

Dohko asintió y volvió a su templo. Había algo sobre ese asunto que no le gustaba para nada, y tenía la impresión de que pronto sucedería algo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Casas de los caballeros de bronce_

-¿Estás seguro que se quedarán un tiempo, Seiya?- dijo Marín.

-Por supuesto- dijo el caballero de Pegaso- acabamos de volver de Japón. No hicimos este largo viaje solo para saludar-

-A Touma no le gustará nada ver su habitación desordenada cuando regrese del Santuario de Artemisa- dijo Marín.

-No te preocupes, Marín, Shun no la desordenará, ¿verdad, Shun?- dijo Seiya.

-Me refería a ti- dijo Marín, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿A mí?- dijo Seiya con su mejor cara de inocencia.

La amazona sabía que el caballero de Andrómeda era el que menos problemas daba de los caballeros de bronce, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Seiya. Bueno, ella misma lo había tenido que soportar cinco años de entrenamiento.

-Marín, ¿puedo hablar con June?- preguntó Shun.

-Por supuesto- dijo Marín- en un momento la llamo- y se fue.

-Hogar, dulce hogar- dijo Seiya, dejándose caer sobre su cama- ponte cómodo, Shun-

-¿No crees que Touma se moleste?- preguntó Shun.

-Nah- dijo Seiya- además, él y Melody estarán en el Santuario de Artemisa estos días. Limpiaremos todo para cuando vuelvan...-

-Yo creo que Touma querrá una nueva habitación para cuando regresen- dijo Shun.

-Sí, como digas- dijo Seiya- mejor vamos fuera, que Hyoga y Shiryu deben estar esperándonos...-

-Ve tú, Seiya- dijo Shun- antes que nada tengo que hablar con June-

-Tú te lo pierdes- dijo Seiya, saliendo. Shun sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Tras dejar sus pertenencias sobre la cama de Touma, salió a buscar a June.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Terrenos del Santuario_

-Vaya, nunca antes había estado aquí- murmuró Arelí al ver los jardines del Santuario- estoy muy impresionada-

-Confiaba en que te gustaría- dijo Shion. Arelí sonrió.

-Shion, agradezco tu hospitalidad, y la de Atena- dijo la hechicera- pero quiero saber bajo que términos estaré aquí...-

-¿Cómo dices eso?- dijo Shion, sorprendido. Ninguna de las chicas que habían llegado antes al Santuario había hecho una pregunta semejante- eres nuestra invitada. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras-

Arelí sonrió amargamente.

-En serio, ¿de qué ayuda podría ser?- dijo Arelí.

-Lily, por ejemplo, desde que llegó nos ha ayudado a defender el Santuario...- dijo Shion- las otras chicas se han quedado también, y dos de los santos se casaron-

-No lo tomes a mal, Shion- dijo Arelí- no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Tengo tanto miedo de ser un estorbo para ustedes-

-Pero no lo eres- dijo el Patriarca, tomando su mano. Arelí la retiró, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Una nueva cicatriz dorada se formó en la mano de ella- oh, lo siento...-

-No hay problema- dijo Arelí.

-Lo siento, lo olvidé- dijo Shion- lo que pasa es que Lily ya no...-

-No hay problema- repitió ella, mirándose las cicatrices que tenía en las manos.

Shion suspiró.

-Quiero que me ayudes, Shion- dijo Arelí- quiero descubrir todos los secretos de tu raza y la mía, para que no vuelva a haber conflictos entre ellas... y quiero hallar un antídoto para esta maldición-

-Lo haremos- dijo Shion- vamos al templo del Patriarca. Ahí está el libro de los Dos Continentes y el diamante de Gioia de Lily...-

-Vamos- dijo Arelí.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Aries_

-Veo que estás más feliz- dijo Agata al ver a Lily. Su amiga la abrazó.

-Agata, no sé como agradecerte- dijo Lily.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, _mia amica_- dijo Agata- y veo que la pasaste bien. Ayer no se te vio en todo el día...-

-Tenía mucho de que hablar con ella- dijo Lily. Mu y Afrodita no dijeron nada.

-Chicos, les tengo malas noticias- dijo Marín, llegando de pronto.

-¿Qué sucede, Marín?- preguntó Afrodita.

-Seiya y los caballeros de bronce volvieron de Japón y llegaron esta mañana- dijo la amazona de Aguila.

-Oh, no- dijo Mu- Kiki no hará ni un entrenamiento...-

-Eso es lo de menos- dijo el caballero de Piscis- sabes que la mera presencia de Seiya significa problemas...-

Las dos chicas se echaron a reír. Lily ya había conocido a Seiya bastante tiempo atrás, pero Agata aún no tenía el "susto" de conocerlo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Aldebarán, Saga y Clara llegaron al templo de Aries.

-Escuché las palabras "Seiya" y "problemas"- dijo Aldebarán- y sé que esas dos concuerdan perfectamente-

-¿De qué se trata, Marín?- dijo Saga- por favor no me digas que Seiya regresó...-

-Entonces no te lo diré- dijo Marín.

-Demonios...- dijo Aldebarán.

-Me gustaría mucho conocer a ese Seiya- dijo Agata al ver la reacción desfavorable de todos y cada uno de los caballeros presentes.

-Créeme que no, _carina_- dijo Afrodita- Seiya es una verdadera molestia...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Terrenos del Santuario_

-Hace mucho que no te veía, June- dijo Shun.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo ella- ¿qué tal Japón?-

-Normal- dijo Shun- todo sigue igual, excepto por que Tatsumi está más gruñón de lo habitual, ya que ninguno de nosotros lo obedecemos. Shiryu casi tuvo que golpearlo para que no nos detuviera...-

June rió al escuchar eso.

-Me enteré que el recinto se ha llenado más- dijo Shun.

-Sí, así es- dijo June- ya somos bastantes chicas. Bueno, tenemos una menos desde que Selene se casó con Milo, y ahora vive con él en el templo de Escorpión-

-Ya veo- dijo Shun- y Marín no estaba nada feliz de ver a Seiya...-

-Lógico- dijo June, riendo- solo ustedes los chicos de bronce lo soportan. Bueno, menos tu hermano. Además, Touma se va a molestar cuando regrese. Hubieras visto la cara que puso la primera vez que le dijeron que tenía que compartir el cuarto con Seiya...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ciudad de Atenas_

Después de la "buena noticia" que Marín les dio sobre la llegada de los caballeros de bronce, Saga y Clara salieron con el bebé a la ciudad.

-Ya pronto tendré que volver a trabajar- dijo Clara cuando los dos pasaron caminando cerca del hospital.

-¿Es necesario?- dijo Saga.

-Así es- dijo Clara- me falta solo un año para terminar, Saga-

-Lo sé- dijo Saga- bueno, un año no es mucho tiempo. ¿Qué dijiste que necesitábamos comprar?-

-El jarabe para la tos de Zalika- dijo Clara- y más pañales para Teseo-

-Jarabe y pañales- dijo Saga- vamos a esa farmacia...-

Los dos entraron al local. Mientras buscaban lo que necesitaban, Clara recordó algo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos aquí, poco después de conocernos?- dijo ella.

-Como olvidarlo- dijo Saga- te aparecías y escapabas a cada rato... esa noche viniste a comprar algo para Zalika-

-Sí, así fue- dijo Clara- aquí están los pañales. ¿Ya tienes el jarabe?-

-Aquí está- dijo Saga- vamos a pagar-

Una vez que salieron de la tienda, volvieron al Santuario. Mientras caminaban hacia ese sitio pasaron junto al cementerio. Saga se quedó viendo a la reja unos segundos. Una ventisca los alcanzó, y Clara cubrió al bebé con la manta para evitar que el polvo llegara a donde estaba él. Saga parpadeó y se quedó mirando a una de las capillas de piedra dentro del cementerio que se alcanzaba a ver a través de la reja.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Clara, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Saga sacudió la cabeza.

-Curioso- dijo Saga- me pareció sentir un cosmo...- se aclaró la garganta- ya casi anochece... volvamos antes de que se enfríen ustedes dos...-

-Sí, ya se siente el viento- dijo Clara. Saga miró una vez más la capilla antes de echarse a caminar de nuevo. No volvió a sentir el cosmo, pero se acercó más a su esposa y a su hijo mientras caminaban.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Cementerio de Atenas_

Cuando Hannia despertó de su sueño y abrió su ataúd, Lauri era el único que ya estaba despierto. Estaba sentado dentro del suyo, y leía con atención una hoja de papel que tenía en la mano.

-Buenas noches, Hannia- dijo Lauri sin voltear a verla.

-Buenas noches- dijo ella, mirándolo con curiosidad-¿qué haces, Lauri?-

-Leo un texto que le quité a uno de los acompañantes de Alexandra la otra noche, al sujeto ebrio- dijo Lauri- si los mortales son extraños, lo son más cuando están bajo el influjo del alcohol...-

-¿Y que dice?- preguntó Hannia.

x-x-x

_**Brindis Bohemio (fragmento)**_

_Brindo por que mis versos cual saetas_

_lleguen hasta las grietas _

_formadas de metal y granito_

_del corazón de la mujer ingrata_

_que a desdenes me mata_

_¡pero que tiene un cuerpo muy bonito!_

_Porque a su corazón llegue mi canto_

_porque enjuguen mi llanto_

_sus manos que me causan embelesos_

_porque con creces mi pasión me pague_

_¡vamos! porque me embriague_

_con el divino néctar de sus besos..._

x-x-x

-Ya basta de eso, Lauri- dijo Hannia, quitándole el papel y arrugándolo- deja de deprimirte con esas cosas de mortales, que de nada te servirán. Verás que en un día o dos estaremos de regreso en Poznan-

-Veo que ya están despiertos- dijo Julius, abriendo su ataúd- bien, muy bien...-

Los demás comenzaron a despertar. Una vez que los diez estuvieron alertas, Julius habló de nuevo.

-Tenemos poco tiempo, tan solo la noche- dijo Julius- esta es la manera en la que nos dividiremos. Cuatro de nosotros irán al Santuario de Poseidón en el Mar, protegido por los generales marinos... hay una entrada cerca-

-Yo iré- dijo Zacarías.

-Bien- dijo Julius- con Zacarías irán Magda, Ivanhoe y Tobit-

-Bien dicho- dijo Gérard.

-Al Santuario de Artemisa, protegido por los ángeles, iremos tres- continuó Julius- conmigo irán Shri y Adrián-

-Y parece que el otro Santuario será nuestro- dijo Lauri.

-Así es- dijo Julius- al Santuario de Atena irán Lawrence, Hannia y Gérard. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Asegúrense de volver antes del amanecer. Hasta pronto y buena suerte-

-Hasta la mañana, chicos- rió Gérard- que tengan buen provecho-

Los diez se separaron. Hannia caminó con Lauri y Gérard hacia el Santuario de Atena. No sabía porque, pero el camino le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena_

_Templo de Libra_

Dohko no podía dormir. Quería estar alerta, por si volvía a sentir el mismo cosmo de la noche anterior. Tenía la sensación de haberlo sentido ya antes, muchos años antes, pero no lograba recordar de quien se trataba. No era amigable, de eso estaba seguro.

El caballero de Libra miró desde la entrada de su templo las luces de la ciudad de Atenas. Suspiró. Todo se veía tan tranquilo. Pensando en que no sentiría nada esa noche, se volvió para entrar a su templo. De pronto, se detuvo y se volvió precipitadamente hacia la entrada del Santuario.

Sí, sintió un cosmo agresivo, pero no era el que había sentido la noche anterior. Y no era uno solo, sino tres cosmos desconocidos.

-Por los dioses...- murmuró Dohko.

Shion se materializó junto a él segundos después.

-Dohko, ¿sientes esos cosmos?- dijo Shion.

-Por supuesto- dijo Dohko- hay que despertar a todos los caballeros y amazonas, y formular un plan de defensa lo más pronto posible. El Santuario está bajo ataque...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**_Mia amica_** significa** mi amiga** en italiano. **_Carina_** puede significar tanto **querida** como **linda**, también en italiano. El **Brindis Bohemio** fue escrito por Guillermo Aguirre Fierro en 1915. Es muy divertido, así que si tienen oportunidad de leerlo háganlo. Un amigo muy querido fue quien me lo pasó.

Gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	7. C7: El Ataque de los Vampiros

**CAPITULO 7: EL ATAQUE DE LOS VAMPIROS**

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo de Libra_

-El Santuario está bajo ataque- dijo Dohko.

-Lo sé- dijo Shion- son tres cosmos que están juntos...-

-Y se dirigen al recinto de las amazonas- añadió Dohko. Shion frunció el entrecejo- no, solo dos de los tres cosmos. El otro viene hacia aquí, a las Doce Casas...-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos.

-Se mueven muy rápidamente- continuó Dohko- tenemos que elegir una estrategia pronto-

-Que Aldebarán, Saga, Máscara Mortal, Aioria, Aioros, Shura y Milo vayan al recinto a ayudar a las amazonas- dijo Shion- y que los demás se reúnan con nosotros en el templo de Atena. Estos intrusos parecen casi tan rápidos como nosotros...-

-¿Porqué ellos?- dijo Dohko.

-Será mejor que Saga y Milo lleven a sus esposas al recinto, estarán más seguras ahí. El recinto necesita refuerzos- dijo Shion- Nahir y Lily vendrán con nosotros al templo de Atena, pues no es seguro que se queden solas en los templos de Aries y Virgo-

Dohko asintió.

-Vamos, les avisaremos por cosmo, y tú los mandarás al recinto- dijo el caballero de Libra- disponemos de poco tiempo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Terrenos del Santuario_

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, chicos- dijo Hannia, cruzando los brazos al ver la inmensidad del Santuario- los santos de Atena ya debieron detectar nuestra presencia. Ustedes vayan en esa dirección, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer...-

-Que tú quieres cenarte a los poderosos- dijo Gérard, frotándose las manos- yo me conformo con las bellas mujeres que habitan en el Santuario...-

-Dos horas- dijo Hannia- nos veremos en la entrada. Si no regreso, no me esperen y vuelvan al cementerio¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- dijo Lauri- ve con cuidado-

-Sí, el que cae es dejado atrás- dijo Gérard- nos veremos-

Hannia se separó de los dos hombres y corrió a una velocidad asombrosa hacia el complejo principal, el que Julius había dicho que eran los Doce Templos del Zodiaco.

-Alto- dijo la voz de un hombre- mujer, no puedes acercarte a las Doce Casas sin el permiso de Atena o de sus caballeros-

Hannia se volvió para ver a un par de soldados. No tenían cosmo, así que asumió que se trataba de simples guardias. Luego de observarlos por unos segundos alzó las cejas.

-Ustedes no son dignos de impedirme el paso, mortales- dijo Hannia- tú asaltaste a un turista el día de hoy y le quitaste un reloj de oro. Y tú asesinaste a uno de tus compañeros en una emboscada, hace dos meses...-

-¿Co...como sabes eso?- dijeron los dos guardias- eres una bruja o...-

-Ustedes los mortales asocian todo lo que no pueden explicar con brujería- dijo Hannia, alzando las cejas de nuevo- temen a lo que no conocen...- sonrió maléficamente- y en este caso, tienen razón en temerme...-

Y una vez que terminó de hablar, se lanzó contra ellos. Segundos después cayeron al suelo dos cuerpos muertos, totalmente carentes de sangre. Hannia se relamió los labios rojos con una sonrisa.

-Que delicioso aperitivo- murmuró para sí misma- ahora al plato principal...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Recinto de las Amazonas_

-No me gustó que Hannia haya ido sola tras Atena- dijo Lauri mientras él y Gérard se dirigían al recinto.

-Hannia es de las más poderosas entre nosotros, casi tanto como el mismo Julius- dijo Gérard- verás que no tendrá problemas...-

-Ustedes sí los tienen- dijo una voz masculina. Los dos vampiros se detuvieron. Había siete hombres en la entrada del recinto, todos portando armaduras de oro y con su cosmo dorado fuertemente encendido.

-Ah, que mala suerte- dijo Gérard- caballeros dorados...-

-No se resistan a su destrucción- dijo Lauri- somos inmortales, y nadie puede igualar nuestro poder...-

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Milo- ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!- Sus agujas se clavaron en la blanca piel de Lauri. El vampiro no tuvo ninguna reacción.

-¿Eso es todo?- dijo Lauri, alzando las cejas- se necesita más que eso para vencer a un vampiro...-

-¿Vampiro?- dijo Milo. Lauri y Gérard sonrieron.

-A estos solo los mataremos, Lauri- dijo Gérard- es una lástima que estos seres tan leales se hayan cruzado en nuestro camino...-

-Haremos lo que debemos, caballeros- dijo Lauri.

-Y nosotros también- dijo Aioros, dando un paso adelante- caballeros, prepárense a pelear-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Atena_

-¿Pero qué demonios es lo que pasa?- gritó Saori, muy agitada- ¿porqué están todos aquí¿Sucedió algo malo?-

-Tranquilícese, Atena- dijo Shion- el Santuario está bajo ataque...-

-¿Ataque?- dijo Saori- ¿de quién?-

-No lo sabemos aún- dijo Shion- hay tres cosmos malignos que entraron al Santuario. Dos se desviaron al recinto de las amazonas, y uno se dirige hacia acá...-

-¿Y porqué no lo han detenido como siempre, cada caballero en su templo?- dijo Saori- ¿porqué dividiste a los caballeros en dos grupos y los reuniste aquí?-

-Porque no son intrusos comunes- dijo Shion.

-Esos cosmos se mueven tan rápidamente que lo único más veloz es la teletransportación- dijo Dohko- si peleamos uno por uno, todos caeremos seguramente-

Saori alzó las cejas.

-Ahora entremos al templo- dijo Shion- por más rápido que sea, el atacante debe entrar por la puerta, y eso nos dará ventaja...-

Saori asintió y entró al templo de Atena junto con el Patriarca, Dohko, Arelí, Mu, Lily, Shaka, Nahir, Camus y Afrodita. A los últimos dos no les hacía ninguna gracia estar ahí mientras que sus chicas estaban en el recinto de las amazonas y sabiendo que estaban bajo ataque también.

-No hay porque temer, Atena- dijo Shion en tono tranquilizador- siéntese y verá como todo sale bien-

Saori se sentó en su trono nerviosamente, con su báculo firmemente apretado en su mano. Nahir estaba de pie junto a ella, ya no tenía ningún poder para pelear o defenderse. Delante de ellas estaban Arelí y Lily, ambas con sus varitas dispuestas. El resto de los caballeros estaban entre ellas y la puerta. Delante de todos estaban Shion y Dokho.

-Pero¿qué es ese cosmo que nos ataca?- preguntó Dohko.

-Estás a punto de descubrirlo, caballero de Atena- dijo una voz femenina.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Los dos vampiros se movían rápidamente, y los caballeros estaban teniendo problemas para mantenerlos alejados del recinto.

-¡EXCALIBUR!- exclamó Shura. El ataque del caballero de Capricornio había seccionado el brazo de Gérard.

-Oh, rayos- dijo Gérard, recogiendo su brazo del suelo y colocándoselo de nuevo en su sitio, para después moverlo como si nada hubiera pasado- sí, como nuevo...-

-No es posible...- murmuró Shura.

-¿Ya los convencimos de que somos inmortales e invencibles?- dijo Lauri-¿se rendirán ahora, caballeros?-

-Jamás- dijo Saga, encendiendo su cosmo- ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!-

Los dos vampiros salieron despedidos por la onda de choque del ataque del caballero de Géminis, y cayeron en el césped en la entrada del recinto. Los dos se sorprendieron bastante

-No puedo creerlo- murmuró Lauri, levantándose- la fuerza de ese sujeto es sorprendente... nos hizo un poco de daño-

-Si seguimos jugando con ellos así nunca vamos a entrar y salir a tiempo, Lauri- dijo Gérard- deja que se enfoquen en mí. Tú entra y búscala...-

Lauri asintió.

-Ese ataque fue algo- dijo Gérard, volviéndose a los caballeros- jamás pensé que uno de ustedes lograría golpearnos... veamos si tienes otro golpe...-

-Nosotros dos te daremos otro golpe- dijo Aioria, señalando a su hermano y encendiendo su cosmo-¡PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!-

-¡PLASMA ATÓMICO!- atacó Aioros. Gérard logró evitar los dos ataques saltando fuera de su alcance.

-Muy lentos para mí- dijo Gérard.

-Toma esto- dijo Máscara Mortal- ¡ONDAS INFERNALES!-

-¡GRAN CUERNO!- exclamó Aldebarán.

Nuevamente, el vampiro evitó ambos ataques y se echó a reír.

-Me decepcionan, caballeros- dijo Gérard- de todas maneras, logré mi cometido...-

-¿Tu cometido?- dijo Aioria, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Qué no se dieron cuenta?- dijo el vampiro- mi compañero ya entró al recinto...-

En efecto, Lauri se había introducido y había encontrado a tres amazonas con sus armaduras y sus cosmos encendidos: Marín, June y Shaina.

-No creas que te dejaremos pasar, vampiro- dijo Shaina- ¡A MÍ, COBRA!-

-¡METEORO!- exclamó Marín.

Lauri esquivó los dos ataques con su velocidad y pasó a las amazonas.

-Hasta pronto, amazonas- dijo el vampiro, y fue lazado por el látigo de June. De un fuerte tirón, Lauri hizo que la amazona de Camaleón se estrellara contra la pared y siguió adelante.

Lauri llegó a una de las habitaciones, en la que se habían refugiado las chicas de los caballeros. Clara tenía a su bebé en brazos que lloraba desconsoladamente, Danny y Selene estaban delante de ella, ésta última arrodillada y abrazando a Zalika contra ella. Milekha había tomado una escoba la cual sostenía como si fuera un bat y Agata tenía su dije fuertemente apretado con una mano.

-Muy bien, mujeres mortales¿quién de ustedes es la hija de los dioses de la muerte?- dijo Lauri. Ninguna contestó- ¿se rehúsan a responder¿Tendré que matarlas a todas?-

-Yo soy- dijo Agata, dando un paso adelante- pero no estoy sola...-

Su dije brilló, y segundos después aparecieron junto a ella Radamanthys, Minos y Aiakos.

-¿Y estos tres son...?- dijo Lauri.

-Los jueces del Inframundo- dijo Radamanthys orgullosamente- y es a donde te llevaremos por atentar contra la hija del señor Hades...-

-No lo creo- dijo Lauri.

-Nosotros sí- dijeron Máscara Mortal y Milo detrás de él- le daremos una mano a los espectros…-

Lauri sonrió y salió de esa habitación hacia el terreno abierto. Gérard se le unió y los dos sonrieron al ver a los siete caballeros y los tres espectros rodeándolos. Lauri se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Máscara Mortal, pero se desvió y sorpresivamente tomó a Milo por el cuello y lo mordió.

-Fuera- dijo Máscara Mortal, apuntando hacia él- ¡ONDAS INFERNALES!-

El ataque del caballero de Cáncer lanzó lejos de Milo al vampiro. El caballero de Escorpión se levantó un tanto desconcertado, deteniendo el fluir de su sangre con la mano. Lauri, por su parte, se levantó enfurecido.

-Lauri, cinco minutos- dijo Gérard.

Lauri emitió un rugido de furia. En ese momento, fuera del círculo que rodeaba a los vampiros, se abrió un portal a otra dimensión, y de él surgieron Kanon y Tethis, ambos usando sus escamas y con una expresión muy cansada en su rostro.

-¿Hay dos de ustedes?- dijo Gérard sorprendido de ver a Saga y Kanon juntos.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?- dijo Milo.

-El Santuario del Mar fue atacado hace un par de horas- dijo Kanon, jadeando de cansancio- por cuatro seres como ellos...-se aclaró la garganta- no fue fácil, pero los rechazamos-

Antes de que otra cosa sucediera, aparecieron Touma y Melody a través de un portal creado por Artemisa. El ángel pelirrojo tenía un rasguño en su mejilla izquierda.

-¿También aquí?- dijo Touma, mirando a su alrededor y viendo a los caballeros dorados rodeando a los dos extraños- el Santuario de la señora Artemisa fue atacado por tres seres vampiros...-

-Los otros fallaron, Lauri- dijo Gérard- es hora de irnos...-

-Pero Hannia...-comenzó Lauri.

-Ella nos dijo que la dejáramos- dijo Gérard.

-Antes de que se vayan, hay algo que quiero mostrarles... a sus amigos les gustó mucho mi música- dijo Melody, llevándose a los labios su flauta de plata y tocando una nota muy irritante para los oídos de los vampiros, quienes los cubrieron gritando de dolor.

-Saga, Kanon¡ahora!- dijo Aioros.

-¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!- exclamaron Saga y Kanon al mismo tiempo.

Los dos vampiros salieron disparados del recinto de las amazonas y del Santuario de Atena. Lauri se levantó orgullosamente y se sacudió el polvo. Gérard hizo lo mismo.

-Fallamos- dijo Gérard- y parece que los otros también...-

-Volvamos a nuestra guarida enseguida- dijo Lauri sin mirar atrás- espero que Hannia esté bien-

Los dos vampiros desaparecieron en la noche. Los caballeros y los recién llegados los miraron alejarse, satisfechos.

-¿Está bien, señorita Agata?- preguntó Minos.

-Perfectamente- dijo ella- gracias, chicos...-

Los tres espectros sonrieron y sin decir más emprendieron el vuelo de regreso al Inframundo.

-¿Dijeron que los Santuarios de Poseidón y de Artemisa también fueron atacados?- preguntó Shura- ¿qué era lo que querían?-

-Iban tras la vida del señor Julián- dijo Tethis.

-Y de la señora Artemisa también- añadió Touma.

-Y aquí por la de Agata- dijo Aioria.

-No solo ella- dijo Aioros, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano- también la de Atena...-

Segundos más tarde, todos corrieron hacia el templo de Atena.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Atena_

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Shion, tras escuchar la voz femenina que resonaba en el templo- date a conocer...-

Segundos después, Hannia apareció de pie junto a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?- dijo Afrodita, sorprendido de ver a una chica de aparentemente dieciséis años de edad, de cabellos rojos, piel muy blanca y ojos azules.

-Mi nombre es Hannia- dijo la vampiresa- y he venido por la vida de Atena...-

-Primero tendrás que matarnos- dijo Shion- y eso no te será fácil-

-Será un placer- dijo Hannia- su sangre me hará más poderosa-

-¿Sangre?- dijo Dohko, frunciendo el entrecejo- así que eres una mujer vampiro...-

Hannia se echó a reír y desapareció. O al menos eso pareció, pues su risa seguía resonando por todo el templo.

-¿A dónde fue?- dijo Mu.

-Por aquí, caballeros...- dijo Hannia desde lo alto de una de las columnas del templo, flotando en el aire. Podía volar.

-¡ROSAS PIRAÑAS!- exclamó Afrodita. Hannia desapareció antes de que las rosas negras llegaran a la columna y la destruyeran.

-¿Me das rosas? Gracias- dijo Hannia, apareciendo con una de las rosas en sus manos y regresándola al caballero.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Saori.

-Por aquí- dijo Hannia, apareciendo del otro lado de la habitación. Camus, Afrodita y Mu estuvieron lanzándole ataques sin éxito. Arelí y Lily le lanzaban hechizos que tampoco la alcanzaban.

De pronto, la vampiresa apareció frente a Saori, la tomó por la cintura y la elevó en el aire. Saori gritó desesperada.

-Por los dioses que eres pesada y gritona- dijo Hannia, sonriendo y mostrando sus largos colmillos. Los caballeros miraron sin saber que hacer. Tenía a Saori y no podían atacarla sin lastimarla.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Lily, y apuntó a la vampiresa con su varita- hechizo gravitatorio-

El hechizo de Lily funcionó. La vampiresa y Saori cayeron al suelo, y la primera se escondió sola de nuevo.

-Buena idea- la voz de Hannia resonó por el templo- pero no funcionará de nuevo...-

Hannia siguió evadiendo los ataques de los caballeros.

-Es demasiado rápida- murmuró Camus, tras congelar una columna.

-No tanto- dijo Dohko- los vampiros pueden leer las mentes de cualquier mortal... por eso ella anticipa cualquier ataque de ustedes-

-Pero no para nosotros dos- dijo Shion. El y Dohko se lanzaron contra la vampiresa, la cual notó que no le era tan fácil esquivar los ataques de los dos santos. Se detuvo en lo alto de una columna para descansar.

-Entonces ustedes son los dos santos más antiguos de los que habló Julius, los que pueden cerrarme la mente- dijo Hannia con una sonrisa, mostrándoles sus colmillos- ya me dejaré de juegos e iré al banquete principal...-

Hannia saltó de la columna y primero atacó a Shion, quien se protegió con una pared de cristal. Hannia se detuvo y esquivó un ataque de Dohko. Luego, y muy rápidamente, volvió a atacar al Patriarca, el cual cayó de espaldas al suelo al sentir el agudo dolor de los colmillos de la vampiresa desgarrando la piel de su cuello y absorbiéndole su sangre y su cosmo. Hannia no pudo hacer mucho, pues Arelí le lanzó un fuerte hechizo que la alejó de Shion.

Hannia se enfureció por el golpe recibido, pues no se lo esperaba, e iba a atacar a Arelí cuando Dohko se atravesó en su camino.

-Tu pelea es conmigo, vampiresa- dijo el caballero de Libra, sacando los chacos de su armadura y haciéndolos girar.

-Como gustes, caballero- dijo Hannia, sonriendo y dando un salto hacia arriba. Dohko la imitó. Los dos chocaron juntos en el aire, y el caballero sintió las uñas de la vampiresa desgarrando la piel de uno de sus brazos en un sitio no cubierto por la armadura. La sangre del caballero comenzó a fluir y Hannia volvió a reír.

-No te alegres tan pronto- dijo Dohko- hasta aquí llegaste...-

-No lo creo- dijo Hannia, elevándose de nuevo de nuevo. Dohko, en vez de saltar, lanzó sus chacos girando hacia ella. Uno de los dos se entrelazó en las piernas de Hannia, mientras que el otro la golpeó en la cabeza y la hizo caer.

-¿Qué te dije?- dijo Dohko.

-Maldito caballero- dijo Hannia, quitándose las ataduras de sus piernas, para después levantarse y lanzarse contra Dohko.

-Error número dos de esta noche- dijo Dohko, atrapando sus piernas con la cadena de uno de sus escudos, y el impacto la hizo caer. Antes de que pudiera volver a levantarse, el caballero de Libra clavó en el suelo sus dos tridentes, dejándola atrapada por los brazos también. Hannia no pudo zafarse.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Saori.

-Lo hiciste- murmuró Shion.

Dohko se arrodilló junto a la vampiresa y sacó una de sus espadas, mientras Hannia forcejeaba en vano para librarse.

-No te apures demasiado, vampiresa- dijo Dohko- el amanecer se acerca, y no podrás librarte de las armas de la armadura de Libra-

Hannia había estado apretando los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor por los golpes recibidos, cuando de pronto los abrió y se quedó mirando fijamente al caballero.

-¿Dohko?- dijo Hannia, abriendo grandemente los ojos. El caballero dejó caer la espada al suelo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Un **vampire fact**, los vampiros pueden leer las mentes de los mortales y entre ellos mismos, excepto la de sus creadores y sus creados, pues los vínculos de la sangre son muy fuertes entre ellos.

Otro **vampire fact, **los vampiros, al beber la sangre de otra persona, pueden llegar a tener los conocimientos de esa persona e incluso sus poderes.

Tercer **vampire fact **de este capi, los vampiros pueden levitar o volar en proporción directa a su antigüedad. Sus poderes también están en la misma proporción.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, disculpen que no los responda, pero este ha sido fin de semana largo y tengo restringido el uso del internet. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, hasta pronto.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	8. C8: La Prision de Hannia

**CAPITULO 8: LA PRISIÓN DE HANNIA**

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo de Atena_

-¿Dohko?- dijo Hannia, abriendo los ojos grandemente. El caballero de Libra se sorprendió tanto que se levantó de golpe y dejó caer su espada al suelo, mirando interrogantemente a la vampiresa.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo Dohko.

Hannia no respondió. Solo se le quedó mirando largamente, maravillada, como si nunca antes hubiera visto un ser semejante. El caballero, por su parte, la miraba tratando de recordar dónde la había visto antes.

-¿Ustedes dos se conocen?- preguntó Saori, alzando las cejas.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-No lo creo, Atena- dijo Dohko de pronto, con un gesto de indiferencia- siempre he tratado de evitar a los vampiros...-

Hannia frunció el entrecejo.

-El tiene razón- dijo ella, cambiando su expresión sorprendida a una un tanto molesta- nunca antes lo había visto...-

"Sí, como no", pensó Shion. El Patriarca notó que era objeto de una mirada furiosa hacia él de parte de la vampiresa, y se aclaró la garganta. El haber pensado eso fue casi como haberlo dicho en voz alta.

-No tiene sentido- dijo Saori- ¿cómo demonios sabes su nombre?-

-Los vampiros pueden leer las mentes de los demás, Atena- dijo Dohko- no se sorprenda si le dice lo que está pensando en este momento...-

-Vaya, eso sí tiene sentido- dijo Saori, pensativa.

En ese momento llegaron los caballeros que habían peleado en el recinto de las amazonas, acompañados de Touma, Melody, Kanon y Tethis.

-¡Atena!- exclamó Aioros- ¿todo está bien?-

-Todo- dijo Shion, señalando a Hannia- Dohko capturó a una de ellos...-

-Atacaron también el Santuario de Poseidón- dijo Kanon- otras cuatro de esas criaturas-

-Y otras tres estuvieron en el de la señora Artemisa- dijo Touma- dejaron a Odiseo muy malherido...-

Mientras hablaban, Hannia había logrado zafarse las manos de los tridentes, a pesar de que haciéndolo se provocó varias heridas en las muñecas. Vaya que esas armas eran poderosas, tanto como para lastimar a un vampiro aunque sea un poco. Mientras los caballeros discutían, la vampiresa se soltó por completo y desapareció.

-¡Rayos!- dijo Dohko.

-No se ha ido- dijo Shion en voz baja- está escondida en...-

Pero no completó su frase, pues Hannia había saltado hacia Shura, quien era el más cercano a la salida. Reaccionando rápidamente, Melody se llevó a los labios su flauta de plata e hizo sonar la misma nota que había fastidiado a Lauri y Gérard antes de que Hannia llegara cerca del caballero de Capricornio. Funcionó, y Hannia se dejó caer al suelo, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos, retorciéndose del dolor provocado por la música. Cuando Melody dejó de tocar, Hannia se quedó muy quieta en el suelo, como paralizada.

-Bien hecho, Melody- dijo Touma.

-Será mejor preparar una hoguera pronto- dijo Dohko- es muy peligrosa si sigue con vida-

-No, espera- dijo Shion- hay algo en ella que me parece muy familiar... y sé que a ti también, aunque lo niegues...-

-Ya te dije que he evitado tener...- comenzó Dohko.

-Yo lo recuerdo muy bien- dijo Shion, y se volvió hacia el caballero de Aries- Mu, ve por las cadenas que fabricaste para mí hace tiempo, por favor...-

Mu asintió y salió hacia su templo.

-¿Acaso esperarás a que amanezca?- dijo Dohko.

-No- dijo Shion- vamos a preservarla a salvo del amanecer por este día...-

-¿Qué?- exclamaron todos. Incluso Hannia estaba sorprendida.

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en mantenerla viva?- dijo Dohko- ¿no recuerdas lo que...?-

-Sé lo que trató de hacer- dijo Shion- y debemos averiguar porqué. Es muy tarde para interrogarla ahora y ya casi amanece, así que tendrá que hacerse en la noche. De otra manera, no lograremos saber nada-

Dohko miró furioso a su compañero. Si bien era un santo de más de doscientos años, su corazón seguía siendo joven y no le parecía el plan de Shion.

-Una vez terminado el interrogatorio veremos que hacer con ella- añadió Shion.

Mu volvió en ese momento, cargando unas cadenas doradas.

-Aquí están las cadenas que me pidió, maestro...- dijo el caballero de Aries.

-Gracias, Mu- dijo Shion- Aioros, Saga, ayúdenme con esto...-

Entre los tres dejaron a la vampiresa completamente encadenada. Hannia no se resistió más, ni dijo nada. La protegerían de la luz del sol. Al menos sabía que no moriría ese día.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Cementerio de Atenas_

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Julius- ¿ustedes también cayeron, Lawrence?-

-Irremediablemente- dijo Lauri- los caballeros y las amazonas son demasiados. Y además, tienen aliados: espectros de Hades, generales de Poseidón y un ángel de Artemisa-

-¿Y dónde está Hannia?- preguntó Julius.

-Ella se separó para atacar a Atena por su cuenta- dijo Lauri.

-Nos dijo que la dejáramos atrás si no volvía- añadió Gérard.

Julius miró hacia el Santuario de Atena, y respiró profundamente.

-Aún está con vida- dijo Julius- los caballeros no tuvieron el coraje de matarla como hace tantos años mataron a uno de los nuestros. Bien- añadió, entrando a la catacumba y cerrando la puerta- sabemos que no podemos atacar los Santuarios por separado como antes. Será uno por uno-

-Pero Julius, estamos heridos- dijo Lauri. No hablaba de sí mismo. Shri y Magda, las otras dos vampiresas, estaban seriamente lastimadas. También Tobit y Ivanhoe habían sido heridos, aunque no muy severamente.

-Lo sé- dijo Julius- y aunque no es algo que el tiempo y la sangre curen, necesitaremos toda nuestra fuerza para atacarlos. Descansaremos un par de días. Después, pase lo que pase con Hannia, atacaremos primero el Santuario de Atena...-

-Pero...- comenzó Lauri.

-Y está prohibido ir a ese sitio hasta que yo lo ordene, ¿entendido?- añadió Julius. Todos asintieron- ahora, a dormir-

Lauri golpeó una de las paredes de roca de la catacumba con enojo antes de entrar a su ataúd.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena_

_Coliseo_

Antes de que amaneciera, los caballeros llevaron a Hannia al Coliseo, donde estaba la entrada a un pequeño cuarto subterráneo junto a él. No tuvieron muchos problemas, Hannia no se resistió. Al contrario, la cercanía del día había comenzado a lastimarla, y no deseaba nada más que estar bajo tierra.

Una vez que la encerraron, Shion se llevó a parte a Dohko.

-¿Se puede saber que sucedió contigo?- preguntó Shion- es evidente que ella te reconoció... de alguna parte-

-Yo no la conozco, Shion, estoy seguro- dijo Dohko- sabes que los vampiros...-

-Dohko...- lo interrumpió Shion.

-Ya no me sermonees, no tenemos diecisiete años- dijo Dohko.

-Pues no parece- dijo Shion- después de la actitud que tuviste esta noche, lo dudo seriamente. Sabes lo importante que es descubrir quienes y porqué están atacando los tres santuarios...-

-Eso es lógico, Shion- dijo Dohko- los vampiros, y porque son malvados...-

-No es tan simple- dijo el Patriarca- además, usaste las armas...-

-Esa...mujer iba tras la vida de Atena- dijo Dohko- y te recuerdo que no había otra manera de detenerla, más que...-

-¿Y qué hay de la compasión del caballero de Atena?- dijo Shion.

-Iba tras la vida de Atena- repitió Dohko- tenía que...-

-¿Después de que Melody la paralizó?- dijo Shion. Dohko desvió su mirada de la del Patriarca. Este le puso la mano en el hombro- Dohko, siempre hemos sido amigos... ¿qué es lo que te molesta tanto?-

-Ella- dijo Dohko.

-¿Ella?- dijo Shion.

-Shion, tú no lo entiendes- dijo Dohko, cabizbajo- ellos... los vampiros mataron a Jorunn-

-Lo sé- dijo Shion- y lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero a menos de que compruebes que esta chica en particular fue la que lo hizo, no veo porqué tienes tantos deseos de dañarla...-

-Solamente devuelvo lo recibido- dijo el caballero de Libra, separándose de la mano de Shion- iré a dormir un poco... hasta luego- y se fue. Shion se quedó mirándolo mientras se alejaba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Escorpión._

Después de que encerraron a Hannia bajo tierra, los caballeros se fueron a dormir. Habían tenido una noche muy pesada y al menos sabían que los vampiros no atacarían de día, así que podían dormir tranquilamente.

Tan pronto como Hannia fue encerrada, Selene y Clara volvieron a las Doce Casas. La primera aún estaba muy asustada por lo ocurrido hacía unos momentos. Digo, ver un vampiro intentando chuparle la sangre a su esposo es algo que asustaría a cualquiera, ¿no?

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Milo?- dijo Selene.

-Seguro- dijo Milo- no te preocupes... me preocupas más tú. ¿No te hizo nada ese...?-

-No- dijo Selene antes de que el caballero añadiera a su frase un sustantivo que pudiera quedarle al vampiro según su punto de vista, y tal vez no sería muy lindo que digamos- no tuvo tiempo. Los espectros llegaron rápidamente...-

-Me alegro- sonrió Milo- quise morirme en el instante que me di cuenta que ese vampiro entró al recinto...-

-Todo salió bien- dijo Selene, respirando profundamente- no me siento nada tranquila pensando que escaparon...-

-Si vuelven a atacar, estaremos listos- dijo Milo- no te preocupes más por ellos y duerme, será lo mejor...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Coliseo_

Después de haber descansado un rato, a media tarde, Dohko se había vuelto a poner la armadura de Libra y, sacando uno de los tridentes, vigilaba la entrada al cuarto subterráneo donde habían puesto a Hannia.

-Tal vez debería abrirlo y ponerle fin a todo esto- murmuró el caballero para sí mismo. Luego sacudió la cabeza- no, Shion tiene razón. Necesitamos que hable...-

Dohko suspiró.

-¿Cómo supo mi nombre?- volvió a preguntarse- no le abrí mi mente en ningún instante, y me aseguré de que solo se concentraba en vencerme...-se revolvió el cabello con las manos- ¿cómo lo supo?-

El caballero trató de entrar en la mente de la vampiresa, pero no lo logró. Estaba letárgica por completo.

-Rayos...- murmuró Dohko para sí mismo de nuevo- se me hace demasiado conocida... ¿quién demonios es?-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Aries_

Shion observaba a su amigo desde el primer templo, sentado junto a Arelí en el primer escalón. Sabía muy bien que Dohko se vería tentado a abrir la puerta de Hannia y acabar con ella. No fue así, y el Patriarca agradeció a los dioses por ello, no tenía muchas ganas de pelear con él de nuevo.

-¿Porqué Dohko desprecia tanto a los vampiros?- le preguntó Arelí de pronto.

-Pues... ¿porqué preguntas?- dijo Shion. Arelí alzó una ceja- parece que nada se te escapa-

-No- dijo Arelí- sé que hay algo ahí-

-Y tienes razón- dijo Shion- hace más de doscientos años, cuando teníamos dieciocho, Dohko estaba enamorado de una chica que rescatamos de los bosques de Finlandia. La trajimos a Grecia y se convirtió en una dama de Afrodita. Pero una noche, como la que acaba de pasar, un grupo de vampiros atacaron nuestro Santuario y el de Afrodita. A nosotros nos fue bien, solo un caballero resultó herido. Pero en el otro santuario no tuvieron la misma suerte; la reencarnación de la diosa Afrodita y sus cinco damas murieron a manos de los vampiros-

-Por los dioses...- murmuró Arelí.

-Ese mismo día comenzó nuestra guerra sagrada contra Hades- dijo Shion- y Dohko se resistió a morir... porque quería encontrar al vampiro que le hizo eso a Jorunn y vengarse...-

-Ya veo- dijo Arelí- no me sorprende...-

-Tal vez sea mejor así- dijo Shion- tal vez, si esa chica es lo suficientemente antigua, puede decirle a Dohko quien lo hizo... y debe serlo, puede volar-

-¿Lo apruebas?- dijo Arelí. Shion se encogió de hombros.

-Debo confesar que yo también sentí la muerte de Jorunn- dijo Shion- obviamente no tanto como Dohko...-

Arelí sonrió levemente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, Arelí?- dijo Shion. Arelí acentuó su sonrisa.

-Ya lo hiciste- dijo Arelí- pero puedes preguntar una más-

-Lo lamento, pregunté mal- dijo Shion, sonriendo levemente- anoche, cuando la chica vampiresa me atacó... ¿cómo pudiste golpearla?-

-Ah, bueno, yo...- comenzó Arelí, un tanto nerviosa- no lo sé, no lo pensé-

-¿No pensaste en alcanzarla con tu hechizo?- dijo Shion.

-No, digo, obviamente sí- dijo Arelí, mientras su rostro enrojecía ligeramente-yo... cerré mi mente a ella igual que ustedes...-

Shion la miró sospechosamente por unos segundos, y luego sonrió. De haber podido le hubiera ofrecido su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sabía que no podía hacerlo sin lastimarla. La idea de quitarle la maldición de la misma manera que a Lily era bastante tentadora, pero no se animaba a hacerlo. Después de todo, Lily no se libró de la maldición de una manera muy agradable que digamos.

-¿Qué sucede, Shion?- preguntó Arelí, levantándose por sí sola.

-Nada, nada- dijo Shion- el sol casi se pone y se acerca la hora-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Coliseo_

Al desaparecer por completo el sol en el horizonte, Dohko sintió que el cosmo de Hannia volvía a despertar. Movió la puerta de roca y se encontró con la vampiresa, aún encadenada y muy quieta, como la habían dejado la noche anterior.

-Buenas noches- dijo Hannia, sin mirarlo.

-¿Dormiste bien?- dijo Dohko con sarcasmo.

-He dormido mejor- dijo Hannia.

-Lástima, pues no eres la invitada de honor aquí- dijo Dohko- lo hubieras sido si hubieras entrado al Santuario de otra manera-

Hannia le lanzó una mirada de furia, y Dohko se la devolvió. Ambos sostuvieron las miradas algunos segundos, en silencio.

-¿Qué planean hacer conmigo?- preguntó ella, desviando su mirada.

-Hacerte unas preguntas- dijo Dohko.

-Pues háganlas- dijo Hannia.

-Aquí no- dijo el caballero- en el cuarto del Patriarca...-

Shura y Camus fueron a ayudar al caballero de Libra. Hannia los siguió sin resistirse.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Un **vampire fact, **los vampiros tienen sus sentidos mejor entonados que los mortales normales.

Otro **vampire fact**, hay dos maneras de matar a un vampiro. Una es quemándolo por completo y esparciendo las cenizas, y otra es exponiéndolo a la luz del sol. Si las cenizas no se esparcen, el vampiro puede renacer de ellas la noche siguiente.

Otro **vampire fact** más, un vampiro se cura con el tiempo. Si sus heridas son muy graves, se cura bebiendo la sangre de otro vampiro tan poderoso como él.

Espero que estos detalles les sirvan, mi asesor se ha estado portando insoportable, y dice que quiere invitar a cenar a todas las chicas guapas que leen este fic. Les recomiendo que no le hagan caso. También manda saludos de nuevo a Misao, y agradece los reviews de todos.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	9. C9: Preguntas y Respuestas

**CAPITULO 9: PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS**

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo del Patriarca_

Hannia se dejó guiar por los caballeros de nuevo al templo del Patriarca. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por resistirse, sabía que era inútil. Esas cadenas eran indestructibles para ella, a pesar de la fuerza que poseía.

Shion, Saori y algunos de los caballeros la estaban esperando en la sala del trono del Patriarca. Había una silla preparada para ella. Los caballeros que la vieron llegar quedaron maravillados. De no saber que era una vampiresa, jamás hubieran imaginado que era un enemigo tan temible. Lo único extraño en ella era su inusual palidez. Por lo demás, parecía una chica común y muy hermosa.

-Buenas noches- le dijo Shion, y señaló las cadenas de la vampiresa- comprendes que después de tu ataque de ayer tenemos que...-

-Lo entiendo- dijo Hannia con indiferencia.

-Bueno, toma asiento, por favor- dijo el Patriarca. Hannia obedeció.

-El caballero me dijo que querían hacerme unas preguntas- dijo Hannia- háganlas, por favor, estoy dispuesta a responderlas-

-Bien- dijo Shion- ¿porqué nos atacaste la noche de ayer?-

-Porque me fue ordenado que así lo hiciera- dijo Hannia sencillamente- no solo a mí, sino también a otros dos inmortales, Lauri y Gérard-

-¿Quién te lo ordenó?- preguntó el Patriarca.

-Julius, el jefe de mi grupo- dijo Hannia.

-¿Y con qué propósito?- preguntó Shion. Hannia se encogió de hombros- ¿no lo sabes?-

-No- dijo ella- yo misma se lo pregunté, y solo me contestó que quería tomar el control de la ciudad igual que como hemos hecho con Poznan, y que la única manera es destruyendo los tres Santuarios-

-¿Los tres Santuarios?- dijo Shion- entonces también ustedes están detrás de los ataques al Santuario de Poseidón y Artemisa, ¿cierto?- Hannia asintió- ¿y vienen de Polonia?-

-Exacto, de la ciudad de Poznan- dijo Hannia- no puedo darles el nombre de lugar exacto donde nos refugiamos ahí, ni aquí-

-¿Y eso porqué?- preguntó Dohko.

-Porque no puedo arriesgar que los mortales abran el refugio de día- dijo Hannia- todos mis compañeros serían quemados por el sol...-

-¿Entonces tienen un refugio en Atenas?- dijo Shion. Hannia asintió- ¿qué edad tienes?-

-¿Perdón?- dijo Hannia, sorprendida de la pregunta.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- dijo Shion.

-Casi llegué a los diecisiete años en mi vida mortal- dijo Hannia- de vida inmortal llevo doscientos cuarenta y cinco años... o al menos eso creo-

-¿Crees?- dijo Shion.

-Sí, no estoy segura- dijo Hannia, mirando al suelo- los primeros años de mi vida inmortal fueron muy confusos, y me fui a dormir un siglo, me parece, así que perdí la cuenta...-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Shion.

-Me fui a dormir- dijo Hannia- pedí a otro inmortal que me sepultara en una tumba. Ahí dormí durante cien años, para descansar mi mente de todo lo que había ocurrido desde que fui convertida... desgraciadamente, al despertar, me di cuenta que perdí muchas memorias de mi vida mortal. No pude siquiera recordar mi antiguo nombre-

-¿Cómo fuiste convertida en vampiro?- preguntó Dohko- ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó antes de que fueras inmortal?-

Hannia alzó los ojos.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien- dijo Hannia- recuerdo que era de noche, y yo estaba en un jardín. Alguien empezó a gritar. Entonces sentí dolor en mi cuello. Alguien me estaba mordiendo. Traté de apartarlo pero no pude. Perdí la conciencia y cuando desperté, ya era vampiro-

-¿Cómo fue eso?- dijo Dohko- ¿cómo lo supiste?-

-No lo supe- dijo Hannia- Julius fue quien me transformó en lo que soy. A diferencia de la mayoría de los otros inmortales, a mi no me dieron elección-

-¿Y no querías ser vampiro? Quiero decir, lo dices como si no te gustara serlo- preguntó Saori. Al parecer era la única a la que le parecía fascinante ese tema.

-No, claro que no- dijo Hannia- de lo poco que recuerdo de mi vida mortal era que yo amaba a un hombre. Después de que Julius me transformó, me llevó a Poznan y me dejó encerrada para evitar que lo dejara. Tiempo después, una noche, me dejó salir, aunque me siguió de cerca. Pero el hombre que yo amaba había muerto poco después de mi transformación-

-¿Y qué pasó después?- preguntó Saori.

-Quise dejarme morir- dijo la vampiresa- salir a la luz del día. Pero Julius no lo permitió, porque me encerraba todos los días antes del amanecer. Me aconsejó que durmiera un siglo, para olvidarlo, y fue lo que hice. Después de cien años me despertó y, como él había dicho, lo olvidé...-

Hubo breve un silencio en la sala.

-¿Y en verdad les... chupas la sangre a tus víctimas?- dijo Saori.

-Claro- dijo Hannia con una sonrisa- como saben, los vampiros podemos leer las mentes de los mortales. De esa manera podemos elegir a nuestras víctimas. Yo prefiero alimentarme de los delincuentes y asesinos, los que tienen una conciencia más marcada...-

-¿Y eso porqué?- preguntó Shura.

-No lo sé- dijo Hannia, relamiéndose los ahora pálidos labios- tienen mejor sabor-

-Lo que me recuerda que no te has alimentado desde anoche- dijo Shion.

-Así es- dijo Hannia- aunque dudo que me dejen ir a cazar mi desayuno...-

Silencio de nuevo. Los caballeros se miraban entre ellos sin saber que decir.

-¿Qué haremos con ella?- dijo Saori.

-Dejarla ir está fuera de cuestión- dijo Shura- conoce los secretos de las Doce Casas-

-Y no son difíciles de descubrir para mis compañeros si es que vienen a atacar de nuevo- dijo Hannia- pueden leer la mente de la mayoría de ustedes-

-Yo aún tengo una pregunta- dijo Camus, quien no había hablado en todo el tiempo en que la vampiresa fue interrogada- ¿porqué nos confiaste los planes de tu líder?-

-No lo sé- dijo Hannia- yo no estoy de acuerdo con él. Y en dado caso de que ataquen todos juntos, no creo que exista una manera de que los detengan-

-Saga y Kanon lograron rechazar a los otros dos que vinieron contigo- dijo Shura.

-Fueron solo dos- dijo Hannia- ¿creen poder contra los nueve?-

-¿Hay diez de ustedes aquí?- dijo Shion, y ella asintió- tal vez, si saben que te tenemos aquí, tal vez...-

-No, no le importo a Julius, si eso es lo que ustedes creen- dijo Hannia- él no tiene respeto por nadie, vampiro o mortal. No, eso no lo detendrá-

-Tiene razón- dijo Dohko- si no fuera así, los otros nueve vampiros ya estarían en nuestra puerta. Déjala ir-

Shion miró a Dohko, sorprendido.

-Sí, Dohko tiene razón- dijo Saori- nos dijo lo que teníamos que saber, ¿no?-

-¿Lo dicen en serio?- dijo Hannia, muy sorprendida- soy su enemigo... traté de dañarlos...-

-Vuelve con tus compañeros- dijo Shion- y si vuelven a atacarnos, entonces nos enfrentaremos...-

Hannia seguía sin poder creerlo, aún cuando le quitaron las cadenas. Miró sorprendida a todos, como preguntándoles con la mirada si era en serio que se podía ir.

-Gracias- dijo finalmente la vampiresa, poniéndose de pie- tienen el reconocimiento de sus enemigos, de eso pueden estar seguros...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Cementerio de Atenas_

-Esperas en vano, Lauri- dijo Zacarías en un tono bastante desagradable- no va a regresar-

-Zacarías tiene razón, la princesa de la noche no volverá- dijo Adrián- lo más probable es que los caballeros de Atena la hayan quemado con el sol durante el día...-

-No, me rehúso a creer eso- dijo Lauri. Gérard, mientras tanto, estaba sentado silenciosamente sobre una de las lápidas. No había emitido sonido alguno en toda la noche, y suspiraba tristemente.

-Buenas noches, chicos- dijo Hannia, llegando de pronto con ellos- ¿_tasknilas_?-

-¡Hannia!- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Lauri- ¿porqué no volviste anoche?-

-Los caballeros me atraparon- dijo Hannia- pero hace un rato me dejaron ir. Siento haberlos preocupado, pero primero tuve que comer algo antes de venir...-

-¿Qué los caballeros te dejaron ir?- dijo Lauri.

-Imposible- dijo Gérard. Hannia les contó lo ocurrido en el Santuario de Atena.

-Julius no va a estar nada contento con escuchar que les revelaste nuestro plan- dijo Adrián.

-¿Y qué pueden hacer los caballeros para detenernos?- dijo Zacarías- si nosotros somos los inmortales...-

-Ellos no son mortales comunes, Zacarías- dijo Lauri- como tampoco los de los otros Santuarios...-

-Tonterías- dijo Zacarías.

-Yo voy a hablar con Julius- dijo Hannia- esto de atacar los Santuarios me parece una tontería... además, no son mortales malvados-

-Ah, que ternura- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos- los caballeros te conmovieron porque te dejaron ir, ¿no es así?-

Hannia se volvió.

-No es así, Julius- dijo Hannia.

-No permitiré que tú o nadie más arruine lo que hemos estado planeando y soñando por tanto tiempo...- dijo Julius de mal humor- si tengo que encerrarte de nuevo, créeme que lo haré...-

-Lo has estado planeando y soñando solo tú- dijo Hannia- me gustaría verte intentando siquiera atacar a uno de esos caballeros-

Julius frunció el entrecejo.

-Y no están solos- dijo Hannia- hay dos hechiceras de Salem que los ayudan. No es prudente atacar ese...-

-Hannia, ellos no pueden vencernos- dijo Julius.

-Ya déjate de tonterías y escucha- dijo Hannia- si nos obligas a atacarlos será nuestra perdición. Moriremos todos. No lo permitiré-

-¿Cómo te atreves a retarme?- dijo Julius, irguiéndose furiosamente.

-Tú me hiciste igual de poderosa que tú- dijo Hannia- debiste pensar en eso...-

-Ya basta- dijo Julius- no te reconozco. ¿Estás defendiendo a los caballeros de Atena? ¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo de ser inmortal?-

Hannia frunció el entrecejo.

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo Hannia- será un suicidio, pero no cuentes con mi ayuda...-

-Si desobedeces tendré que eliminarte- dijo Julius.

-Eso debiste hacer hace doscientos cuarenta años, cuando era solo una chiquilla mortal- dijo Hannia- en vez de transformarme en esto...-

-¡Hannia!- exclamaron Lauri y Gérard, sorprendidos de las palabras de su compañera.

-No, Hannia será razonable, ¿verdad?- dijo Julius, cambiando su rostro enfadado por uno más tranquilo- si lo que dices es verdad, ¿qué tienes que perder? Morirás de todas maneras en la batalla...-

Hannia cruzó los brazos.

-No quiero pelear contra ellos- dijo Hannia- Julius, me dejaron libre y además...-

-Magda y Shri se recuperarán por completo en una noche más- la interrumpió Julius, sonriendo- y la siguiente atacaremos, comenzando por el Santuario de Atena- acentuó su sonrisa- te guste o no, mi hermosa princesa de la noche...-

-No voy a...- comenzó Hannia.

-Y una cosa más- dijo Julius- la hija de Hades y las dos hechiceras son mías. Quiero quedarme con su poder. Así veremos quien es más poderoso, Hannia, tú o yo-

Hannia frunció el entrecejo al ver al arrogante vampiro entrar de nuevo en la catacumba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena_

_Templo de Libra_

Dohko estaba mirando el horizonte, siguiendo con su mente la trayectoria de Hannia. Al parecer, se había dirigido al cementerio. Por supuesto, un sitio ideal para los vampiros. Y junto al cosmo de Hannia estaba ese cosmo tan conocido por él. ¡Era el de otro vampiro! ¿Había sido acaso el que había matado a Jorunn, y por eso le resultaba tan familiar?

-¿Dohko?- dijo una voz. Era Shion- ¿te levantaste temprano o aún no has ido a dormir?-

-La segunda- dijo el caballero de Libra- estuve siguiendo el cosmo de Hannia, los vampiros se esconden en el cementerio...-

-¿Esa fue la razón por la que sugeriste que dejáramos libre a Hannia?- preguntó el Patriarca.

-No- dijo Dohko- creo que la compadezco. No quería ser lo que es. Y yo también sé lo que se siente perder a quien amas...-

Shion sonrió levemente.

-Nunca imaginaste tener tanto en común con un vampiro, ¿cierto?- dijo Shion. Dohko asintió. Los dos amigos miraron el horizonte- yo tampoco he dormido. Debo confesar que me preocupa mucho este asunto...-

-Si lo que Hannia nos dijo es cierto- dijo Dohko- los vampiros nos atacarán pronto, y rechazarlos no nos será nada fácil. Debemos estar listos...-

-Y para estar listos hay que dormir- dijo Shion- ya casi amanece...-

-En seguida voy- dijo Dohko. Shion volvió al templo del Patriarca, segundos después Dohko entró en la casa de Libra. Mientras se metía en la cama, pensaba en que había descubierto el escondite de los vampiros. ¿Sería prudente ir y abrirlo? Tal vez no. Hannia resultaría herida. ¿Le importaba?

Meditaba esto cuando el sueño por fin le ganó y el caballero quedó profundamente dormido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Cementerio de Atenas_

Se acercaba el amanecer. Lauri y Gérard entraron a la catacumba siguiendo a Hannia. Esta estaba muy molesta por su conversación con Julius.

-Cretino, ¿cómo se atreve?- murmuró para sí misma- ¿porqué no me cree? Los caballeros son muy poderosos, y mucho más aliados con las dos hechiceras de Salem...-

-Hannia, ¿qué te sucede?- dijo Lauri- nunca antes habías cuestionado la autoridad de Julius-

-No puedo hacer esto, Lauri- dijo Hannia.

-¿Sucedió algo en el Santuario de Atena?- dijo Lauri- si así fue, tienes que decírmelo...-

Hannia suspiró.

-Reconocí a uno de los caballeros- dijo Hannia- lo he visto antes... no se como, no se cuando, pero lo he visto antes-

-Pero desde que despertaste has estado en Poznan, hasta ahora- dijo Lauri- ¿recuerdas algo de antes de ir a dormir un siglo?-

-Es imposible, no tiene más de veinte años, y no es un inmortal- dijo Hannia- pero lo llamé por su nombre...no sé como-

-¿Y es por eso que no quieres pelear?- dijo Lauri.

-No es eso- dijo Hannia.

-Deberías averiguarlo- dijo Gérard de pronto.

-¿Averiguar qué?- preguntó Hannia.

-Averiguar quien es- dijo Gérard- mañana temprano, ve de nuevo al Santuario de Atena, búscalo y averígualo. No hay nada que perder-

-Gérard tiene razón- dijo Lauri- deberías averiguarlo...-

-Es una locura- dijo Hannia- están locos los dos...-

-Tal vez- dijo Gérard- pero el mundo es de los valientes y de los locos-

-No sé porque me meto en estos problemas- dijo Hannia- lo meditaré con la almohada y mañana lo decidiré...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena_

_Templo de Aries_

La noticia de lo ocurrido las dos noches anteriores dejó a todos sorprendidos. Estaban de acuerdo en que tenían que mejorar la seguridad del Santuario contra posibles ataques de vampiros. El mismo Hades envió a sus jueces a proteger a Agata, luego de que la chica se negó a dejar el Santuario.

Algunos caballeros dorados se reunieron en el templo de Aries para discutir la situación.

-Es raro, ¿no?- dijo Afrodita, un tanto pensativo- que la vampiresa nos haya ayudado después de lo que intentó hacer...-

-No lo entiendo tampoco- dijo Mu- pareciera como que...-

-¿Cómo que...?- dijo Aioria.

-Como si a ella le pareciera mal lo que los otros están haciendo- dijo Mu.

-Tienes razón- dijo Aioros, pensativo.

-Lo que me preocupa es como nos defenderemos de los vampiros- dijo Camus- si no pudimos solo contra una...-

-Esta era muy poderosa- dijo Milo- los otros dos vampiros no lo son tanto... Saga y Kanon los rechazaron fácilmente con sus ataques-

-Y la flauta de Melody los irrita y los distrae- dijo Aldebarán- tenemos eso a nuestro favor-

-Eso espero, por el bien de todos- dijo Shura- esta pelea será muy difícil...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**_Tasknilas?_** significa **"¿me extrañaban?"** en polaco.

Un **vampire fact**, los vampiros más viejos se sepultan y duermen durante siglos para preservar su mente y evitar la locura.

Otro **vampire fact**, un vampiro puede protegerse de la luz solar en un ataúd, tradicionalmente, aunque también puede ser en un sótano, una cueva o simplemente sepultarse bajo tierra.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews. Mi asesor lo agradece también y manda saludos a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	10. C10: Una Palabra de Advertencia

**CAPITULO 10: PALABRA DE ADVERTENCIA**

_Atenas, Grecia_

_Cementerio de Atenas_

Esa noche, Hannia se levantó más rápidamente de lo usual. Entre ella, Lauri y Gérard cazaron su desayuno. Después de eso, los tres se reunieron en la entrada del cementerio.

-Julius me matará si se entera, y tal vez a ustedes por darme la idea...- dijo Hannia, un tanto nerviosa.

-Pero nosotros somos inmortales- interrumpió Gérard, imitando un tanto los alardeos de Zacarías.

-...por no mencionar que los caballeros pueden fulminarme si me ven regresar- continuó Hannia- ¿y aún así apoyan que haga esto?-

-Totalmente- dijo Lauri.

-Vamos, los valientes pueden no vivir para siempre, pero los cobardes no viven nada- dijo Gérard, aclarándose la garganta e inflando el pecho orgullosamente- "_cogito, ergo sum"_, o sea,_ "_pienso, luego existo", aunque este no es el caso, pero...-

-Vamos a buscar algo de desayunar para Shri y Magda, _Descartes_- lo interrumpió Lauri, sorprendido de lo único inteligente que había dicho su compañero esa semana- buena suerte, Hannia-

-Hasta la mañana- dijo ella.

Hannia se fue volando en la noche en dirección al Santuario de Atena. Lauri y Gérard doblaron la esquina, en busca de una víctima para sus compañeras que se reponían de sus heridas. No se percataron que alguien los estaba observando.

-Esto es muy interesante- murmuró- y parece que a Julius le parecerá igual de interesante...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena_

_Templo de Libra_

Antes de irse a dormir, Dohko sintió un cosmo aproximándose. Sin embargo, el cosmo no entró al Santuario, sino que se quedó vagando en la entrada. El caballero de Libra lo reconoció. Era esa chica, Hannia, la misma de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, esta vez su cosmo no venía agresivo.

-¿Qué rayos pretende esa chica volviendo aquí?- murmuró el caballero- ¿la habrán enviado a espiar?-

Dejando atrás su armadura y vistiendo su habitual atuendo chino, el caballero de Libra salió de las Doce Casas y se dirigió a la entrada del Santuario, de donde provenía ese cosmo. No tardó mucho en encontrarla. Estaba igual que la noche anterior, excepto porque su piel ya no estaba tan pálida y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Hola- dijo Hannia.

-Hola- dijo Dohko, sorprendido- ¿qué haces aquí de nuevo?-

-Nada en particular- dijo Hannia, un tanto nerviosa. Dohko se dio cuenta claramente que no se trataba de un caso de espionaje ni mucho menos. Sin embargo, quería averiguar de qué se trataba todo esto.

-¿Quieres caminar?- preguntó el caballero.

-Sí, gracias- dijo ella- bueno, si me dejan entrar...-

-Por supuesto- dijo Dohko- tienes el permiso de un caballero dorado...siempre y cuando no sea para chuparle la sangre a nadie...-

-No, ya desayuné- dijo Hannia, y luego se llevó las manos a la boca- oh, lo siento-

-No hay problema- dijo Dohko, sonriendo levemente y comenzando a caminar. Hannia lo siguió- y... ¿se puede saber porqué volviste?-

-Pues, ni siquiera yo lo sé- dijo Hannia- no sé como comenzar...-

-¿Desde el principio?- dijo Dohko, alzando las cejas. Hannia sonrió.

-Está bien- dijo Hannia- hace dos noches, cuando vine, ¿recuerdas que te llamé por tu nombre?- Dohko asintió- bueno, no lo leí en la mente de ninguno. Simplemente lo supe-

-Entonces fue como pensé- dijo él- pero, ¿cómo lo sabías? Yo no te conocía...¿o sí?-

-Yo no recuerdo- dijo Hannia, apenada- me pareces muy conocido, pero no pudiste ser un recuerdo de mi vida mortal, ¿cierto? Digo, eso fue hace mucho, y tú apenas tienes como unos diecinueve o veinte años...-

-No, tengo doscientos setenta y cuatro años- dijo Dohko- cuando tenía dieciocho, después de la batalla de Hades recibí de Atena el don de la Muerte Aparente, y me mantuve así durante bastante tiempo. Hace poco mi cuerpo volvió a la normalidad...-

-Ya veo- dijo Hannia, muy sorprendida- pero yo ni siquiera recuerdo que hacía en mi vida mortal...-

Dohko se sintió mal. Si Hannia se le hacía endemoniadamente conocida, ¿por qué rayos no la recordaba? No, la única persona a quien recordaba antes de la batalla contra Hades era a Jorunn... Jorunn que murió en el Santuario de Afrodita a manos de vampiros. Lo que le recordaba...

-Hannia- dijo Dohko- cuando recién estabas convertida, ¿no recuerdas haber estado en el Santuario de Afrodita?-

Hannia lo miró, forzando su memoria. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo recuerdo- dijo ella.

-¿No sabes quien mató a Amaia de Afrodita y sus damas?- insistió Dohko- a una dama llamada Jorunn...-

-Jorunn de Noche- murmuró Hannia.

-Sí- dijo Dohko. Hannia bajó la mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, ningún vampiro que conozco la ha mencionado jamás- dijo Hannia.

-Pero conoces su nombre...- insistió el caballero.

-No, lo leí en una capilla en el cementerio de Atenas- dijo Hannia- y hay seis nombres escritos en ella, y ese es uno de ellos...ahí hay seis cuerpos sepultados-

-No, Hannia- dijo Dohko tristemente- solo hay cinco. El cuerpo de Jorunn nunca fue encontrado...-

-Lo siento- dijo Hannia tristemente- ¿era tu...?-

Dohko asintió antes de que Hannia pudiera completar la frase. Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Dohko lo rompió.

-Hace casi doscientos cincuenta años, un grupo de vampiros atacó el santuario de Afrodita y...- dijo Dohko.

-Lo lamento- dijo Hannia- lo siento mucho...-

-Está bien- dijo Dohko, viendo el rostro preocupado de Hannia- eso fue hace mucho tiempo-

-Jorunn de Noche- dijo Hannia, repitiéndose mentalmente el nombre- no sabes lo familiar que me parece ese nombre...-

-Tal vez tú conociste al vampiro que lo hizo- dijo Dohko.

-Julius siempre ha sido el líder del grupo de vampiros, es el más antiguo de nosotros- dijo Hannia- tal vez el sabe, o tal vez fue él mismo-

-¿Puedes decirme donde encontrarlo?- dijo Dohko, frunciendo el entrecejo amenazadoramente- tengo algo que arreglar con él...-

-Oh, lo verás personalmente muy pronto, de eso puedes estar seguro- dijo Hannia, un tanto tristemente de nuevo- planean atacar este Santuario mañana en la noche...-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Dohko. Hannia asintió- ¿porqué me lo dices?-

-Porque sigo sin estar de acuerdo- dijo Hannia- traté de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, pero Julius no escuchó. No quiere escuchar. Lo único que quiere es ganar esta guerra contra ustedes, cueste lo que cueste...-

-Entonces estaremos preparados- dijo Dohko- te agradezco por la información-

-Una cosa más- dijo Hannia- la chica que es hija de Hades, y las dos hechiceras... tengan cuidado con ellas, Julius las quiere personalmente, a parte de Atena, para robarles su poder-

-Lo tendremos- dijo Dohko- gracias, Hannia-

-No tienes que agradecer- dijo ella- yo les agradezco no haberme cocinado el primer día que los encontré...-

Dohko sintió un vacío en el estómago. La verdad él sí había querido cocinarla el primer día que los encontró.

-Escucha, yo...- comenzó él, pero Hannia sacudió la cabeza.

-Está bien, Dohko- dijo Hannia- perdiste a la mujer que amabas a manos de un vampiro... yo también nos odiaría si fuera tú-

Dohko sonrió.

-Debo irme, o Julius notará mi ausencia- dijo Hannia- espero no tener que verlos la noche de mañana...-

-Yo también- dijo Dohko, sin saber si esa era una despedida normal o no- hasta pronto...-

Hannia sonrió melancólicamente y se elevó en el aire, para volar hacia el cementerio. Dohko la vio desaparecer a lo lejos, aún tratando de descifrar su identidad. Se encogió de hombros. Había cosas más urgentes de las que ocuparse. De Agata, Lily y Arelí, para empezar. No perdió el tiempo y subió al templo del Patriarca a hablar con Shion.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Poznan, Polonia_

_Calle de los Vampiros_

Alexandra Parysek caminaba tristemente con su hermano por las calles de la ciudad. A Derek le parecía extraño que su hermana no estuviera alegre como acostumbraba, pero ni sospechaba que su tristeza se debía a que extrañaba a un vampiro llamado Lawrence.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ola?- preguntó Derek.

-No es nada, Derek, no te preocupes- dijo Ola tristemente- es solo que...hace un par de noches que no veo a un amigo mío, y me preocupa...-

-¿Crees que los vampiros lo hayan atacado?- dijo Derek. Ola sonrió levemente. ¿Un vampiro atacar a Lauri? Si, como no.

-No, no lo creo- dijo Ola.

Los dos hermanos siguieron caminando en silencio por la calle de los Vampiros. Sabían que debían hacerlo así para evitar que los inmortales los atacaran. Tras andar un par de cuadras, un sujeto les salió al encuentro. Vestía totalmente de negro, muy elegantemente.

-Buenas noches, señor y señorita Parysek- dijo el hombre.

-Buenas noches- dijo Derek- ¿lo conocemos?-

-No- dijo el hombre que los había saludado- pero nosotros a ustedes sí-

-¿Nosotros? No comprendo- dijo Derek.

-No hay nada que comprender- dijo el hombre- la señorita Parysek tiene que acompañarnos-

Los dos hermanos se quedaron paralizados.

-Sobre mi cadáver- dijo Derek, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Como gustes- dijo el hombre, lanzándose contra Derek.

Ola se llevó las manos a la boca, deseando que Lauri estuviera ahí.

-Lauri, tus compañeros nos atacan- pensó con todas sus fuerzas- ven a ayudarnos-

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de la realidad. Lauri no iba a llegar. Dio un paso hacia atrás y sintió que alguien la tomaba por la cintura. Quiso gritar pero una mano fría cubrió su boca.

La chica sintió que su captor la elevaba en el aire. El que había atacado a Derek lo soltó y emprendió el vuelo también. Derek miró hacia arriba. Lo último que el chico escuchó de su hermana fue un grito ahogado.

-¡Derek!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Atenas, Grecia_

_Cementerio de Atenas_

-¿Y bien?- dijo Lauri al ver llegar a Hannia.

-Nada- dijo Hannia, pasando a un lado de él para entrar a la catacumba.

-¿Ya te vas a dormir?- preguntó Gérard- si apenas acaba de pasar la media noche...-

-No veo porque no- dijo Hannia- no hay nada interesante que hacer...-

-¿Qué, ya agotaste toda la diversión y no dejaste nada para el final?- dijo Zacarías, caminando hacia ellos.

-Piérdete, Zacarías- dijo Hannia.

-¿Qué te puso de ese humor, Hannia?- dijo Zacarías- y no es por molestarte, Julius mandó por ti-

-Vaya que esas son buenas noticias- dijo Hannia sarcásticamente, aunque ahogando un escalofrío. Esperaba que Julius no se hubiera dado cuenta de su pequeño paseo nocturno al Santuario. Lauri y Gérard estaban tensos también, sintiendo el peligro.

Hannia siguió a Zacarías bajo la catacumba, al cuarto donde solo había una silla muy fina, la cual Julius había robado de una de sus víctimas hacía un par de noches. El mayor de los vampiros estaba sentado en ella. Segundos después llegaron Lauri, Gérard y los otros vampiros.

-Buenas noches, Hannia- dijo Julius- Zacarías me ha contado algo muy interesante...-

-¿En serio?- dijo ella- ¿y qué ha sido?-

-Que hace rato saliste del cementerio- dijo Julius.

-¿Y eso qué?- dijo Hannia- si lo olvidaste todos salimos del cementerio. Bueno, excepto por Shri y Magda, porque ellas están...-

-¿Y se puede saber a donde fuiste tú?- la interrumpió Julius.

-A cazar- dijo Hannia- me levanté hambrienta...-

-Sin embargo, es raro que salgas a cazar sin Lauri y Gérard- dijo el mayor de los vampiros.

-¿Qué es esto?¿un interrogatorio?- dijo Hannia, cruzando los brazos- en serio, eres peor que los caballeros...-

-Eso parece, porque se ve que te gustó más estar con ellos- dijo Julius. Hannia lo miró desafiante. Sabía que Julius se moría por entrar en su mente y saber que rayos fue lo que hizo esa noche.

-No seas tonto, no puedes- dijo Hannia- tú me creaste, no puedes entrar a mi mente-

-Pero Zacarías sí puede- dijo Julius.

-¿Zacarías?- dijo Hannia burlonamente- es tan hábil para leer mentes como un mortal-

-¿Entonces no me dirás donde estuviste y qué hiciste?- dijo Julius.

-¿Porqué no?- dijo Hannia con unas sonrisa peculiar.

A Hannia ya no le importaba si Julius descubría lo que había hecho. No tenía nada que perder. Se levantó la manga de su chamarra, desnudando su muñeca, y se la ofreció a Julius.

-Como me has dicho que hacían los antiguos- dijo Hanna- bebe mi sangre y sabrás la respuesta-

Julius la miró, lleno de odio y de enojo. Mordió la muñeca de la vampiresa y bebió algunas gotas de su sangre. Al principio pareció furioso, pero luego se echó a reír. La herida de Hannia se curó de inmediato.

-Ya veo- dijo Julius sin dejar de reír- ¿crees haber sido de ayuda a los caballeros? No, querida mía, todos ellos morirán mañana en la noche, eso te lo aseguro, y tú me ayudarás a eso...-

-Eso es lo que crees- dijo Hannia. Julius acentuó su sonrisa.

-Y con respecto a esa chica, Jorunn de Noche- dijo Julius- tengo un par de palabras que decirle a ese caballero, aunque debo admitir que me sorprende que aún siga vivo...-

Hannia abrió los ojos grandemente.

-¿Quién era ella?- preguntó Hannia- ¿la mataste tú?

-¿No te encantaría saber?- dijo Julius con su maligna sonrisa- ah, pero tampoco tú puedes leer mi mente ¿cierto?- soltó una carcajada- mañana, en el Santuario, lo sabrás-

-Yo no iré al Santuario mañana- dijo Hannia, más furiosa que nunca.

-Como quieras- dijo Julius- tú te lo pierdes...-

Julius los mandó salir de su estancia. Hannia se volvió hacia atrás mirándolo sospechosamente. Era la primera vez que no se enfurecía por su rebeldía. Y eso no auguraba nada bueno. Al contrario, era bastante extraño.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena_

_Templo del Patriarca_

-Vamos, Shion, despierta- dijo Dohko, sacudiendo a su amigo- es una emergencia, ¡despierta, por los dioses!-

-¡Dohko! ¿Te has vuelto loco?- dijo Shion, mirando el reloj- son las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Nos están atacando de nuevo?-

-No- dijo Dohko- acabo de hablar con Hannia de nuevo-

-¿Hannia?- dijo Shion, sentándose sobre la cama- ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?-

-Los vampiros planean atacarnos esta noche- dijo Dohko- que ella trató de convencerlos de lo contrario pero que no lo logró. Y que no solo Atena está en peligro, sino también Agata, Lily y Arelí-

-¿Por qué?- dijo el Patriarca, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Dice que su líder quiere la sangre de las tres para volverse más poderoso...- dijo Dohko.

Shion se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

-Tiene sentido- dijo Shion- hablaremos con los espectros mañana a primera hora. Y aunque no le guste a Agata, tendrá que ir al castillo de Hades hasta que se resuelva este problema. Ya pensaremos en algo para las demás-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Piscis_

A Agata no le gustaron para nada las noticias de Dohko cuando las recibió a la mañana siguiente. Estaba muy enfadada.

-No me quiero ir del Santuario, Filip- dijo Agata.

-A veces tenemos que hacer cosas que no queremos, Agata- le dijo Afrodita- yo estoy de acuerdo con el maestro Shion. No es seguro que te quedes aquí, menos con esos vampiros locos tras de ti-

Agata cruzó los brazos, molesta.

-Vamos, no seas nena- dijo Afrodita al ver el puchero de la chica- volverás tan pronto como nos hayamos encargado de esos vampiros...-

-No es eso, Filip- dijo Agata, abrazando al caballero con los ojos humedecidos- no quiero que les pase nada, ni a ti ni a los demás-

-No llores- dijo Afrodita- no nos pasará nada, todo va a salir bien, ya verás...-

Así se quedaron los dos, abrazándose. Después de unos minutos llegó Shion para avisarle que los espectros ya habían llegado por ella. Afrodita la acompañó a los terrenos del Santuario, donde Radamanthys y Minos la estaban esperando para llevarla al Inframundo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo del Patriarca_

-Debemos decidir que hacer con las demás chicas- dijo Shion más tarde, reunido con los caballeros dorados- porque no es seguro que se queden en el Santuario-

-Pueden ir a casa de Isis por esta noche- dijo Shura- apuesto a que ahí no las encontrarán...-

-O en la fundación con Julieta- dijo Aldebarán.

-O con el abuelo de Danny- sugirió Máscara Mortal

-Mala idea- dijo Dohko, quien estaba de pie junto al Patriarca con los brazos cruzados, recargado en una columna- el cosmo de Lily y el de Arelí los atraerá hacia donde se encuentren-

-Pero es buena idea para las otras chicas- dijo Shion- Danny, Nahir, Selene, Milekha, Clara y los dos niños pueden ir a casa de Isis, creo que ahí estarán más seguros. Es lo más cercano al Santuario, y si hay problemas, podemos llegar rápidamente-

-¿Y que pasará con Lily y Arelí?- preguntó Mu.

-Se quedarán con Atena, y las protegeremos a las tres- dijo Shion- no tenemos otra opción...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**René Dêcart, **o **René Descartes**, era un filósofo francés. Su frase célebre fue la que dijo Gérard: **_Cogito, ergo sum_**, o sea, **pienso, luego existo**.

Un **vampire fact**, cuando un vampiro bebe la sangre de otro, puede ver los recuerdos que éste le permita. De nuevo, creadores y creados no pueden leerse la mente. Por eso entre los vampiros es común la frase **bebe mi sangre y sabrás la respuesta. **

Otro **vampire fact,** un vampiro es pálido y frío antes de comer. Cuando bebe la sangre de algún mortal, su piel toma color y se enrojecen sus mejillas. Así que, después de comer, un vampiro es casi indistinguible de un mortal normal.

Y hablando de vampiros, mi asesor agradece sus reviews y manda saludos a Misao de nuevo.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	11. C11: Preparativos

**CAPITULO 11: PREPARATIVOS**

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Terrenos del Santuario_

Adam esperaba a las chicas en su auto para llevarlas a casa de Isis. Milekha fue la más obstinada de todas. No quería irse del Santuario sabiendo que esa noche los vampiros atacarían y Camus seguiría ahí.

Saga también tuvo problemas, no porque Clara no quisiera irse, pero porque tenía miedo por él. Hasta el pequeño Teseo no dejaba de llorar, como si supiera lo tensos que estaban sus padres y el peligro que se acercaba.

-Ya, pequeño, no llores- dijo Saga, cargando a su bebé y tratando de calmarlo. Teseo se le quedó viendo con sus enormes ojos grises- tú, y tu hermanita y tu mamá estarán a salvo. Tu papá tiene que trabajar esta noche, pero te verá mañana- frunció el entrecejo ligeramente- mientras yo no esté, tú eres el hombre de la casa, así que tienes que portarte bien para que mamá y Zalika no tengan miedo, ¿de acuerdo?-

Teseo sonrió levemente y estiró sus manitas hacia el rostro del caballero.

-Ya dijiste- dijo Saga- es un trato-

-¿Qué tanto le decías?- preguntó Clara, sorprendida de que se calmara.

-Nada, solo una platica de hombres- dijo Saga. Luego se inclinó para estar al nivel de Zalika- ayuda a mamá con tu hermanito, ¿vale?- Zalika asintió, y el caballero se levantó- no temas, todo va a salir bien...-

-Eso espero- dijo Clara, tomando al bebé- cuídate mucho...-

-Eso haré- dijo Saga, besando a su esposa.

Mientras, Selene y Milo se despidieron también.

-Vamos, ya basta de cursilerías- dijo Máscara Mortal- le daremos su merecido a esos vampiros, no es como que no saldremos de esta...-

Danny abrazó al caballero.

-Cuídate mucho, Roberto- dijo Danny- no quiero que nada te pase...-

-Bah, no me pasará nada, ya verás- dijo el caballero de Cáncer.

-Chicos, no es por apurarlos, pero ya falta poco para que oscurezca- dijo Adam desde el auto- no tienen mucho tiempo...-

Tras esto, las chicas subieron al auto. Danny, Nahir, Clara con Teseo y Zalika, Selene y Milekha. Los caballeros vieron partir el auto sin decir nada por unos segundos.

-Bueno, al menos ellas estarán a salvo- dijo Milo una vez que el auto de Adam desapareció.

-Al menos- dijo Saga, frunciendo el entrecejo- vamos, tenemos mucho que preparar aún-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Atena_

-¿Están seguros de que esto es necesario?- dijo Lily, cruzando los brazos un tanto molesta- nosotras también podemos pelear-

-Eso está fuera de discusión, Lily- dijo Shion, antes de que Mu pudiera responder- ese vampiro está tras tu poder y el de Arelí. Tendrán que quedarse aquí con Atena, con sus cosmos ocultos, hasta que estén a salvo-

-Pero maestro...- comenzó ella.

-Nada de peros, Lily, el maestro Shion tiene razón- dijo Mu- estarás mucho más segura aquí-

Lily se cruzó de brazos. Arelí rió.

-Bueno, Mu, vuelve al último templo, con los demás- dijo el Patriarca- ya casi es hora...-

Mu obedeció y salió. Shion también salió para ocuparse de unas cosas.

-Bueno, esta será una noche larga- dijo Saori, sentándose en uno de los sillones- ¿quieren platicar de algo?-

Lily y Arelí se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Cementerio de Atenas_

Esa noche, Hannia se levantó sin haber descansado muy bien que digamos. Aún estaba preocupada por el inminente ataque al Santuario. Y al abrir la tapa de su ataúd, las cosas no parecían haber mejorado. Julius estaba de pie junto a ella.

-Buenos días, Hannia- dijo el mayor de los vampiros.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó ella.

-¿Esa es manera de saludar a tu creador?- dijo Julius.

-Ya sabes que esos juegos no funcionan conmigo- dijo Hannia- no iré al Santuario de Atena y punto, es definitivo-

La chica trató de volver a cerrar la tapa de su ataúd, pero Julius se lo impidió.

-¿Y porqué te molestas?- dijo Julius- creí que te gustaba el Santuario. De hecho, volviste ahí anoche, ¿no? ¿Porqué no quieres ir hoy?-

Hannia no respondió, y siguió mirándolo con cara de molestia. Julius la seguía mirando sonriendo

-No tienes ni pizca de inteligencia, Hannia- dijo Julius- en vez de ir al Santuario y ayudar a tus "nuevos amigos" y traicionar oficialmente a los inmortales, me pones las cosas más fáciles...- acentuó su sonrisa-es como si me sirvieras la sangre de los dioses-

-¿Sabes algo? Tienes razón- dijo Hannia- ¿y sabes qué más? El que traiciona a los inmortales eres tú, ¿no? Nos haces arriesgar la vida porque quieres la sangre de los dioses, ¿no es así? Esa es la verdadera razón de todo tu plan de conquista-

Julius se echó a reír.

-Vaya, parece que te subestimé- dijo Julius- es cierto. Por eso los mandé a ustedes, para que me trajeran de regreso la sangre de los dioses y de sus poderosos protectores. Pero fallaron-

Hannia se levantó y se preparó a atacar. Julius rió de nuevo.

-No seas tonta, Hannia- dijo Julius- ahora yo soy más poderoso que tú-

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Hannia, pero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras porque cuando atacó, Julius la detuvo por las muñecas fácilmente y la colocó contra la pared- ¿cómo...?-

-Cuando atacamos el Santuario de Artemisa, yo bebí la sangre de uno de los ángeles, que son seres divinos. Tú, en cambio, te has estado alimentando de mortales comunes. Ahora yo soy más fuerte. ¿Aún cuestionas mi plan?-

-¿Cuestionarlo?- dijo ella- no dejaré que lo lleves a cabo...-

-Sin embargo, es un poco tarde- dijo Julius- no puedo permitir que salgas del cementerio esta noche, ahora que lo sabes. Tú querías quedarte en tu ataúd, ¿no?-

Julius apretó sus muñecas, y Hannia gritó.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo mientras era empujada hacia el interior del ataúd de nuevo.

Al escuchar el grito de Hannia, Lauri y Gérard acudieron. Pero antes de que alguno de los dos se atreviera a hacer algo, Julius les lanzó una mirada llena de amenaza.

-Un paso más, Lawrence, y me encargo que Alexandra Parysek sea devorada por Johan y Davis- dijo Julius.

Lauri se quedó helado. Hannia y Gérard también.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Lauri- ¿cómo...?-

-Anoche, cuando me enteré que Hannia había vuelto al Santuario, hice una pequeña llamada a nuestros dos compañeros que están en Polonia- dijo Julius- no bromeo, Lawrence. O me ayudas o tu querida Alexandra muere-

Lauri frunció el entrecejo y apretó un puño. Hannia se dio cuenta de que Lauri no la ayudaría, eso era seguro. Lauri no se movió, ni Gérard tampoco. Hannia sabía que sus dos amigos se estaban comunicando, pero como ella los había creado a ambos, no pudo escuchar sus pensamientos. Al parecer los dos obedecerían a Julius.

-Ya que los dos están de acuerdo- dijo Julius- Lawrence, Gérard, preparen a los demás. Hannia no nos acompañará esta noche...-

-¡No!- gritó Hannia- ¡Lauri, escúchame!¡Nos va a traicionar a todos! ¡No lo ayuden!-

Pero no pudo hacer nada. Julius la metió en su ataúd con relativa facilidad y lo cerró por fuera. Había preparado unas correas para asegurarse de que no se abriera.

-No se preocupen- dijo Julius una vez que las cerró todas- solo se quedará aquí hasta que consigamos lo que queremos. Esta noche volaremos a Polonia de regreso...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena_

_Templo de Atena_

-Todo está tan tranquilo- comentó Arelí. Saori asintió.

-¿Y si Hannia mintió?- preguntó Lily.

-No mintió- dijo Dohko- de eso estoy seguro-

-¿Dónde están Mu y los otros, maestro Shion?- preguntó Lily.

-Afuera del templo- dijo Shion- no dejarán que los vampiros se acerquen, no te preocupes-

-Creo que saldré con ellos- dijo Dohko- esta vez sí necesitamos las armas-

-Indudablemente- dijo Shion.

Dohko salió.

-¡Como odio esta espera!- exclamó Saori- ya quiero que amanezca-

-Apenas son las nueve de la noche- dijo Shion- falta mucho tiempo para eso-

-Rayos- dijo Saori, y bajó la mirada. Lo primero que ésta captó fueron las manos de Arelí, llenas de cicatrices doradas.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- le preguntó Saori. Arelí se miró las manos.

-Un lemuriano me las provoca cada vez que me toca, aunque no quiera- dijo Arelí- es una maldición-

-¿Y porqué con Lily no ocurre lo mismo?- preguntó Saori.

-Porque Lily fue liberada de la maldición- dijo Shion, muy serio.

-¿Y cómo?- dijo Saori.

Shion ya se temía la pregunta. Hubo un silencio entre los cuatro, hasta que Lily tomó la palabra.

-Yo te lo diré- dijo Lily, tratando de sacar a Shion del apuro- primero tiene que convertirte en una estatua dorada, y luego volverte a despertar con su sangre sobre la estrella que tenemos en la frente-

Arelí abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Pasó sus ojos de Lily a Shion y luego de regreso a su hija.

-¿Es cierto eso?- dijo Arelí- ¿Mu te hizo eso?-

-No- dijo Shion- yo lo hice-

Arelí miró a Shion con incredulidad.

-Ah, ya me acordé- dijo Saori de pronto- era cuando creíste que Lily era mala y trabajaba para su abuela...-

Shion y Lily hicieron una mueca. Esta vez sí que Saori había metido la pata, y feo.

-¿Qué tú qué?- dijo Arelí.

-Está bien, mamá- dijo Lily- él tuvo razón. La abuela me había enviado a...-

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- dijo Arelí, poniéndose de pie enfurecida- ¿cómo pudiste, después de que arriesgué todo para advertirte sobre mi madre?¿Después de que morí para salvar tu vida y la de Mu?¿Y así me pagas? Ni siquiera respetaste la vida de mi hija...-

-Mamá, no fue así- dijo Lily.

-Yo...- comenzó Shion.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Arelí, caminando hacia la puerta, alejándose de Shion.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Shion- no puedes irte, los vampiros te están...-

-Como si te importara- dijo Arelí, abriendo la puerta- bah, no debí aceptar volver a la vida, para enterarme de esto- y salió. Shion salió tras ella.

-Oh, no- dijo Lily, mirando a Saori- esto no está bien...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Casa de Isis _

Mientras tanto, en casa de Isis, las chicas contemplaron alarmadas la puesta del sol.

-Por los dioses, que esto termine rápido- dijo Nahir.

-Que Alá quiera que sea así- dijo Tari.

-Vamos, son caballeros dorados- dijo Argol, sirviéndoles unas tazas de té- no tendrán ningún problema, ya verán que es nada de lo que se preocupan-

El caballero de Perseo había sido enviado a casa de Isis junto con June y los caballeros de bronce para proteger a las chicas si es que los vampiros las atacaban también.

-Vaya, casa llena- dijo Isis- no se preocupen, los chicos van a estar bien-

-Sí, de seguro tienen un plan- dijo Shun- no tendrán ningún problema-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Piscis_

_Jardín_

-Esto sí que es un problema- dijo Shion para sí mismo, mientras seguía a Arelí. De pronto, se detuvo en seco. ¡Rayos! Los vampiros ya habían comenzado su ataque, podían sentir sus cosmos acercándose al Santuario. Había nueve cosmos, y el de Hannia no estaba con ellos. Había otro cosmo maligno que le parecía muy familiar.

-Arelí, vuelve acá- dijo Shion, reanudando su persecución- los vampiros ya comenzaron el ataque, te encontrarán-

Arelí no le hizo caso, siguió introduciéndose entre las rosas y los rosales de Afrodita.

-Arelí, por lo que más quieras- dijo Shion- fue un error, lo admito. Pero te aseguro que no me he dejado de arrepentir de él-

-Como no- Shion escuchó la voz de Arelí.

-Te lo juro- dijo Shion- Lily es como una hija para mí-

-Como no- repitió Arelí.

-Vamos, déjate de cosas y sal- dijo Shion- ya le pedí perdón a Lily por esto...¡Arelí, ahora no es momento para esto!-

-Como no- dijo Arelí por tercera vez.

-¡Eres tan terca como Deyana!- dijo Shion. Un rayo de luz pasó junto al Patriarca, chocó contra una de las rosas y las chamuscó por completo. Arelí había salido de su escondite y apuntaba furiosa Shion.

-No digas eso- dijo Arelí- no me compares con ella-

-Lo lamento- dijo Shion- Arelí, tenemos que volver...-

-¿Por qué?- dijo Arelí- yo ya estaba muerta, no hay diferencia...-

-¡Claro que hay diferencia!- dijo Shion- toda la diferencia del mundo. Lily te quiere con vida... y yo también-

Arelí se le quedó viendo, sin saber que hacer.

-¿Me quitarás esta maldición?- preguntó ella. Shion sonrió levemente.

-Si tú quieres- dijo el Patriarca- y si confías en mí-

Arelí sonrió también.

-Sí, confío en ti...- dijo ella.

Shion iba a sonreír, pero no lo hizo. Sintió los cosmos de los vampiros demasiado cerca.

-Rayos, aquí vienen los vampiros- dijo Shion- no podremos regresar al templo de Atena. No te muevas. ¿Puedes esconder tu cosmo? Lily lo hizo una vez-

Arelí asintió.

-Buen intento- dijo una voz masculina- pero ya los vimos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Mmm no vampiro facts en este capi... gracias por sus reviews!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	12. C12: Ataque y Huída

**CAPITULO 12: ATAQUE Y HUÍDA**

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo de Atena_

-¡Ya están aquí, Lily!- exclamó Saori, poniéndose de pie de pronto y caminando nerviosamente alrededor- son ellos...ya nos están atacando...-

-Tranquila, Saori, no pasa nada- dijo Lily, sorprendida de que la diosa estuviera tan inquieta- los caballeros nos protegen, vamos a estar bien...-

-¿Y Arelí?¿y Shion?- dijo Saori. Lily se encogió de hombros.

-No te preocupes, estarán bien- dijo Lily.

Saori no podía calmarse. Simplemente no podía. Había quedado muy nerviosa desde que Hannia los atacó, y aunque la vampiresa no había alcanzado a hacerle nada, seguía temiendo a los vampiros.

-Son solo nueve vampiros, y Hannia no está con ellos- dijo Lily- que extraño-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Entrada del templo de Atena_

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Hannia- dijo Dohko para sí mismo. Había percibido lo mismo que Lily: que Hannia no estaba entre ellos.

-Son solo nueve- dijo Mu en voz baja.

-Buenas noches, caballeros de Atena- dijo una voz fuerte, proveniente de algún sitio de entre las columnas. Dohko tembló de rabia. Era el mismo cosmo maligno que había sentido unos días antes, igual que Nahir. El cosmo que le había parecido conocido en ese entonces.

-¿Quién eres? Muéstrate- dijo Dohko en voz alta.

El vampiro se echó a reír.

-Caballeros, será mejor que se rindan y entreguen a Atena y a las dos hechiceras- dijo el vampiro de nuevo- así salvarán su vida...-

-¿Y para qué demonios crees que estamos aquí?- dijo Milo- para proteger a Atena. Así que déjate de payasadas y sal de una vez...-

-Como gustes...- dijo el vampiro.

Frente a los caballeros aparecieron siete vampiros. Los caballeros reconocieron a dos de ellos, Lauri y Gérard. Ambos no parecían tan seguros de sí mismos como hacía algunas noches, sino más bien tristes y cabizbajos. Había dos vampiresas con ellos, pero no había señal de Hannia.

-Prepárense a morir- dijo el líder de los vampiros.

-Venga- dijo Dohko- no te tememos, Julius...-

Julius frunció el entrecejo.

-Esa asquerosa traidora reveló mi verdadero nombre- murmuró Julius- ¿como se atreve a darle mi nombre a un mortal...?-

-¿Qué has hecho con Hannia?- dijo Dohko.

-Ni la mitad de lo que haré con ustedes- dijo Julius- ¡vampiros, ataquen!-

Los vampiros obedecieron la orden de inmediato. Dohko sonrió. Al parecer, su plan iba a resultar, después de todo.

-A sus puestos, ¡ahora!- dijo Dohko.

Mu corrió a la puerta del templo de Atena y conjuró una pared de Cristal para proteger la entrada. Marín y Shaina estaban junto a él, para evitar que los vampiros se acercaran a romperla. Los demás caballeros dorados rodearon a los vampiros, cada uno con un arma de Libra en las manos. Tethis, de pie junto a Kanon, llegó el suelo de sus trampas de coral para disminuir la agilidad de los vampiros, mientras que Melody, cuidada por Touma, se llevó la flauta de plata a los labios.

-¿Pero qué...?- comenzó Julius.

-¡Ahora, Melody!- exclamó Dohko. Melody asintió e hizo sonar con todas sus fuerzas la nota que había molestado a los vampiros. Éstos se dejaron caer al suelo, cubriéndose los oídos. Todos menos Julius, quien avanzó hacia ella.

-¿Te crees muy lista, chiquilla?- dijo Julius, encendiendo un cosmo color rojizo. Melody no dejó de tocar- ya verás...-

-Nadie amenaza a mi chica, ni siquiera tú- dijo Touma, colocándose frente a Melody con su cosmo fuertemente encendido.

-Hazte a un lado, caballero- dijo Julius.

-No soy caballero- dijo Touma- soy un ángel, ¿no me recuerdas?- y lanzó su ataque contra el vampiro, haciéndolo chocar contra una columna tras él.

-Maldito...- comenzó el vampiro.

Una de las vampiresas, Magda, se acercó arrastrando a Melody y logró hacerla dejar de tocar la nota. Melody gritó, asustada.

-¡Melody!- exclamó Touma, volviéndose hacia ella. Esta distracción fue suficiente para que Julius se lanzara contra él.

-El segundo ángel de esta semana- dijo Julius, a punto de morderle el cuello.

-¡Deja en paz a mi hermano!- exclamó Marín- ¡METEORO!-

-¡RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE!- exclamó Aioria, en ayuda de su cuñado. Julius saltó antes de que los ataques lo golpearan.

Mientras tanto, Aldebarán y Máscara Mortal peleaban contra la otra vampiresa, Shri. Los gemelos habían vuelto a pelear contra Lauri y Gérard, los cuales parecían no estar dando tanta batalla como hacía un par de noches. Milo y Camus peleaban contra Adrián, quien era demasiado rápido para ser alcanzado por los ataques de cualquiera de los dos. Afrodita y Shaka estaban un poco alejados de ellos peleando contra un vampiro llamado Ivanhoe. Magda ya había dejado a Melody tras un ataque de Shaina, y ahora peleaba contra Shura y Aioros.

Dohko solo miraba la pelea, tanteándola. Tenía en las manos las cadenas que habían usado en Hannia hacía un par de noches, por si las necesitaba. Parecía que sí estaban rechazando el ataque. Pero había algo que no encajaba. Pronto se dio cuenta que era. Faltaban dos vampiros. Localizó los cosmos de los dos en el jardín de la casa de Piscis. Y no estaban solos. Shion y Arelí estaban ahí.

-No es posible...- murmuró Dohko.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Piscis_

_Jardín_

Shion y Arelí estaban ocultos entre los rosales. No podían ver a los vampiros, sin embargo, sabían que estaban ahí.

-Hagas lo que hagas, no enciendas tu cosmo, porque eso te va a delatar- dijo Shion en voz baja a Arelí, luego habló en voz alta-¿quién anda ahí?-

-Como si no lo supieras- dijo la misma voz que había hablado antes- somos vampiros, y venimos por las dos hechiceras y la hija de Hades-

-Primero tendrás que vencerme- dijo Shion, poniéndose de pie- y te advierto que no será fácil...-

-Shion...- murmuró Arelí.

-Como quieras- dijo la voz- prepárate para pelear, Tobit-

-Como digas, Zacarías- dijo Tobit.

Los dos vampiros salieron la nada y atacaron al Patriarca. Antes de que llegaran a él, éste conjuró una pared de cristal entre ellos y los vampiros.

-Muy listo- dijo Zacarías- pero esto no los salvará. Verás- Shion lo vio desaparecer. Se volvió, y vio que estaba detrás de él, a un par de pasos de Arelí- soy más rápido que tú. Fue muy fácil-

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- dijo Shion, encendiendo su cosmo lleno de furia- ¡STARDUST REVOLUTION!-

Zacarías saltó justo antes de que el ataque lo golpeara.

-No tienes que enfurecerte- dijo Zacarías- de todos modos, ella ya estaba muerta, ¿no?-

Eso lo único que logró fue enfurecer más a Shion. Si esto seguía así, Zacarías leería en la mente de Arelí que ella era la hechicera que buscaban. Entonces pensó en algo que aún no se le había ocurrido. Teletransportar a Arelí de vuelta al templo de Atena, o a otro lugar, siempre y cuando estuviera segura. No alcanzó a hacerlo, Zacarías lo había vuelto a atacar, y había conseguido rasguñar la manga de su túnica.

-Ya verás- dijo Shion, encendiendo su cosmo- ¡STARDUST REVOLUTION!-

Pero a quien golpeó fue a Tobit, el otro vampiro, aunque muy levemente. Zacarías apareció de nuevo detrás de él, y de un empujón lo hizo caer. Tobit se lanzó contra él de nuevo mientras escuchaba las risotadas de Zacarías. Sintió en el cuello la mordida del vampiro, como la vida se le escapaba con la sangre que estaba perdiendo...

-¡Déjalo!- escuchó exclamar a Arelí. Una luz roja le quitó a Tobit de encima.

-Así que ella es una de las hechiceras- dijo Zacarías, sonriendo- la muy tonta reveló su verdadero cosmo para salvarte...-

Shion se levantó y encendió su cosmo. Zacarías se lanzó contra él, esquivando los ataques. En el forcejeo Shion ganó, haciendo caer al vampiro. Pero éste volvió a levantarse riendo diabólicamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo Shion.

-Que perdiste a la hechicera- dijo Zacarías- hasta nunca-

Shion se volvió. Arelí ya no estaba. Al parecer, mientras forcejeaban, Tobit se había llevado a Arelí. Shion maldijo por lo bajo. Por más que se esforzó, no sintió el cosmo de los dos vampiros. El Patriarca volvió al templo de Atena. Detendría al líder de los vampiros antes de que se retiraran, esa era su única posibilidad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Entrada del templo de Atena_

Las cosas no iban mejor con los otros. Máscara Mortal y Camus tenían heridas bastante feas, lo suficiente para impedirles seguir peleando. Marín, Shaina y Melody tenían que concentrarse en alejar a los vampiros de Touma, pues al parecer Julius había desarrollado interés por su sangre también.

Con el poder que había robado de Odiseo, el ángel de Artemisa atacado hacía unas noches, Julius rompió la pared de cristal y la puerta del templo de Atena, tirando al suelo al caballero de Aries. Desde dentro, Lily empujó a Saori detrás de la cortina para que se ocultara, y sacó su vara.

-Aquí quédate, Saori- dijo Lily- haré lo que pueda-

Shri , quien había estado peleando con Aldebarán, lo evadió y se lanzó contra Mu.

-Aléjate de él, maldita- dijo Lily, atacándola con toda su fuerza antes de que lo alcanzara. La vampiresa salió volando del templo de Atena y chocó contra una columna a varios metros de ahí.

-Ah, una de las hechiceras- dijo Julius, avanzando hacia ella. El vampiro chocó contra una pared de cristal.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a mi chica, maldito- dijo Mu. Julius sonrió para volver a romper la pared de cristal, pero el caballero de Aries estaba listo para atacarlo.

-¡STARLIGTH EXTINTION!-exclamó Mu, lanzando una luz casi tan fuerte como el sol. Julius se retiró, cubriéndose el rostro y dando un alarido.

-Mu, vuelve a hacerlo- dijo Dohko- ¡caballeros dorados, enciendan sus cosmos!-

Mu repitió su ataque, haciendo que los vampiros se retiraran poco a poco, molestos por la luz del ataque del caballero de Aries y de los cosmos de todos los caballeros dorados, que se parecían mucho a la luz del sol. Julius fue el último.

-Vampiros, todos a él- dijo Julius.

Los siete vampiros se lanzaron contra Mu.

-Ah, no, no lo harán- dijo Dohko- ¡LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN!-

Los vampiros fueron alcanzados por el ataque. Gérard rodó y chocó contra una columna, y no se levantó. Lauri se levantó dolido de un costado. Magda y Shri, quienes apenas se acababan de recuperar, se alejaron del caballero, cojeando. Julius estaba furioso.

-Ya sabes que aquí no pueden ganar- dijo Dohko- será mejor que se vayan...-

-Bien, tal vez ganaron esta, caballeros- dijo el mayor de los vampiros- pero yo tengo las mejores cartas-

-Eso es lo que crees- dijo Dohko. Julius sonrió maléficamente.

-No me creas si no quieres- dijo Julius- yo te conozco de hace siglos. Yo fui quien te quitó lo que más querías en el mundo. Yo soy el único que sabe que pasó con tu preciosa Jorunn hace más de doscientos años...-

-¿Jorunn?- dijo Dohko, sorprendido. Pero fue en vano, Julius y los vampiros ya había desaparecido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Cementerio de Atenas_

-¡No puedo creerlo!- bramó Julius pateando una lápida, rompiéndola en cientos de fragmentos- estuvimos tan cerca...-

-Al menos tenemos una de ellas- dijo Zacarías.

-Al menos- dijo Julius- bah, no importa. Sé que los caballeros vendrán por ella, y será entonces cuando robemos sus poderes. Nos iremos de inmediato a Poznan. Tobit, ¿está listo el jet?-

-Sí- dijo el vampiro- todo preparado...-

-Bien, sube los ataúdes y a la hechicera que capturamos- dijo Julius- también el de Hannia... dudo que quiera quedarse aquí. Los demás, al avión de inmediato...-

-Julius, Gérard no volvió del Santuario de Atena- dijo Lauri- no podemos abandonarlo-

-El que se retrasa es dejado atrás, Lawrence- dijo Julius. Lauri frunció el entrecejo- mejor para ti, ¿no? Más rápido volvamos a Polonia, más rápido ves a tu Alexandra...-

Lauri se mordió el labio inferior y salió del cementerio.

-¿Seguro que quiere llevar a Hannia a Poznan?- dijo Zacarías.

-Seguro- dijo Julius con una sonrisa siniestra- los caballeros nos seguirán para recuperar a la hechicera, estoy seguro. Y Hannia es una carta que no puedo dejar de jugar...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena_

_Templo de Atena_

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Milo.

-Eso parece- dijo Aioros, mirando a su alrededor. Todos los caballeros parecían estar ilesos, o al menos con heridas leves, como era el caso de Camus y de Máscara Mortal.

-¿Jorunn? ¿quién es Jorúnn?- preguntó Shura.

-¿A qué se refería ese sujeto?- preguntó Afrodita.

Dohko no respondió. Aún estaba sorprendido por lo que Julius acababa de decir. ¿Entonces había sido él quien mató a Jorunn? En ese momento llegó Shion, muy pálido.

-No me digas que es lo que pienso- dijo Dohko al ver su cara.

-Lo siento- dijo Shion- se llevaron a Arelí-

-Maldición...- murmuró Dohko- prepárense, vamos al cementerio. No podemos dejarla morir-

-No, esperen...- dijo una voz dolida. Uno de los vampiros se había quedado atrás, y no había podido escapar. Los caballeros lo reconocieron. Era Gérard- ya no los encontrarán ahí...-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Dohko.

-No lo escuchen, es uno de ellos- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-No, créanme- dijo Gérard, frunciendo el entrecejo- Hannia les ayudó también, ¿no es así?-

-¿Y tú porque nos ayudas?- dijo Aioria, no muy convencido tampoco.

-Hannia es mi creadora- dijo Gérard- se preguntan porque no vino esta noche. Julius la dejó encerrada en su ataúd para impedir que les ayudara. Y para impedir que nosotros ayudáramos, secuestró a la amada mortal de Lauri- se aclaró la garganta- yo les ayudo porque me creen muerto, no volverán por mi, y no lastimarán a la chica de Lauri por mi culpa-

Los caballeros lo evaluaron con la mirada. La mayoría de ellos se resistía a creer en la palabra del vampiro.

-¿Porqué dices que no los encontraremos en el cementerio?- preguntó Dohko.

-Julius dijo que tras el ataque volveríamos a Poznan- dijo Gérard- a esta hora ya deben estar en camino-

-¿Es ahí donde llevaron a Arelí?- preguntó Dohko, y Gérard asintió.

-Se las llevaron- dijo Mu- el vampiro se llevó las cadenas-

Era cierto. Las cadenas que Dohko había soltado al llevar a cabo un ataque habían desaparecido.

-¿Tienes idea para qué las quieren?- preguntó Dohko, volviéndose a Gérard.

-Para Hannia, no hay duda- dijo Gérard. Dohko frunció el entrecejo y se volvió hacia el preocupado Shion.

-Iremos a Polonia por Arelí- dijo Dohko- Shion, iremos los dos-

-Pero Dohko...- comenzó Shion.

-Shion, si hace doscientos cincuenta años hubiéramos tenido la más mínima idea de donde estaban los vampiros que le hicieron eso a Jorunn, ¿no me hubieras acompañado?- dijo Dohko. Shion asintió- aún tenemos esperanzas de que Arelí esté con vida y sabemos donde está, pero tenemos que darnos prisa-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Hulas! No habrá vampire facts en este capi tampoco. Pues espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora, si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia, comentario, informe, complot, reclamo o receta de cocina, les agradeceré infinitamente que me lo hagan saber por medio de un review. Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews que me han mandado, siento no haberlos podido responder. Un saludo a todos, y nos leemos pronto (si es que me dejan salir de psiquiatría XD)

**Abby L. / Nona**


	13. C13: En Poznan

**CAPITULO 13: EN POZNAN**

_Poznan, Polonia_

_Castillo Wilda_

Tras un par de horas, los vampiros estaban ya en Poznan, en su habitual guarida. Hannia seguía encerrada en su ataúd. Hacía rato que Lauri había notado que se había dejado de mover. Ivanhoe tenía a Arelí, pero la hechicera estaba profundamente dormida, gracias a unos polvos que Julius conocía.

-Por fin en casa- dijo Julius- y con tanto que tenemos que hacer. Ivanhoe, quítale su varita y ponla en una de las celdas en el sótano, pronto me encargaré de ella-

-¿Dónde está Alexandra?- dijo Lauri de pronto.

-Ella está bien, no te preocupes, Lawrence- dijo Julius. Lauri frunció el entrecejo- ya, de acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres...- se volvió a Adrián- dile a Johan que la traiga...-

Segundos después, un vampiro vestido totalmente de negro trajo a la chica.

-Lauri- dijo Ola, soltándose del vampiro que la sostenía.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lauri, abrazándola.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo Ola- ¿qué es lo que pasa¿porqué...?-

-Te prometí que la chica estaría bien- dijo Julius, interrumpiéndola- ahora llévala lejos de aquí, que los caballeros están a punto de llegar y no quisiéramos que Alexandra salga lastimada de esta pelea¿cierto?-

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Lauri abrazó a Ola por la cintura y se fue volando con ella hacia el centro de Poznan. Julius se inclinó hacia Davis.

-Síguelos- dijo Julius- cuando Lauri la deje sola, tráela de nuevo-

Davis asintió y salió. Julius sonrió y se volvió hacia donde se encontraba el ataúd de Hannia.

-Bien, bien- dijo Julius- ahora que sus dos amigos se fueron, nada más estorbará mis planes. Abre el ataúd, Zacarías...-

Zacarías obedeció. Quitó las correas del ataúd y levantó la tapa. Hannia no se inmutó. Estaba muy pálida y al parecer, muy débil también. Aún así, se levantó y le lanzó una mirada llena de odio a Julius.

-Vamos, querida, no me mires así- dijo Julius- no lastimamos a ninguno de tus amigos los caballeros... no mucho al menos-

Todos los vampiros restantesrieron.

-¿Tienes hambre?- dijo Julius- llevas casi dos noches sin probar alimento. No te preocupes, parece que los caballeros vendrán a cenar en un rato...-

Hannia siguió sin responder. Sentía que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-¿Qué sucede, Hannia?- continuó Julius- ¿extrañas a los caballeros? Bueno, eso lo podemos arreglar...-

A una señal de Julius, Zacarías y Tobit le pusieron las cadenas que habían robado del Santuario de Atena. En su estado débil no pudo resistirse.

-Lamento que tenga que ser así, pero no queremos que haya problemas cuando lleguen los caballeros¿verdad?- dijo Julius- confío que con las cadenas te sentirás más cómoda, como si estuvieras en el Santuario de Atena¿no?-

-¿Dónde están Lauri y Gérard?- dijo Hannia por fin.

-Lauri se fue con la chica por la que te traicionó, a asegurarse de dejarla a salvo- dijo Julius- a Gérard no lo verás más, debió haber sido incinerado por los caballeros para ahora...-

-No te saldrás con la tuya- dijo Hannia.

-Oh, ya verás que sí, y tu estarás ahí para apoyarme cuando eso termine- dijo Julius, riendo- si no, tengo una hoguera preparada para ti...-se volvió a los otros- llévenla abajo también-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo de Atena_

-Shion, Dohko, no creo que sea prudente que lo sigan- dijo Saori- ¿cómo sabemos que no miente?-

-No lo sé- dijo Dohko- pero no tenemos más opción que confiar en él-

-Si es que aún hay esperanzas de que Arelí esté con vida, yo tomo el riesgo- dijo Shion.

-Y tampoco es prudente que vayan ustedes dos solos, sin el resto de los caballeros- dijo Saori- ¿qué tal si hay más vampiros?-

-Tomaremos ese riesgo, Atena- dijo Dohko- es una trampa para robar los poderes de todos. Entre menos de nosotros vayamos, mejor-

-Hay dos más esperando en Poznan- dijo Gérard- pero ahora Julius tiene dos aliados menos. Tres, si es que Lauri vuelve a nuestro lado-

-Tomaremos el riesgo, Atena- dijo Shion, cruzando los brazos- e iremos solamente nosotros dos con Gérard. Con eso será más que suficiente-

Shion se volvió a Dohko, y éste asintió.

-Saga- dijo Dohko al caballero de Géminis- abre un portal hacia el centro de Poznan, por favor. Y después de que nos vayamos, vayan a casa de Isis y traigan de vuelta a las chicas. Estoy seguro de que se mueren por saber que ustedes están bien-

-Y una cosa más- dijo Shion- Mu, necesitaré que me prestes la armadura de Aries...-

El caballero de Aries asintió y su armadura lo abandonó para en su lugar cubrir al Patriarca. Saga asintió también y abrió el portal a otra dimensión.

-Hasta pronto- dijo Dohko, cruzando el portal. Shion y Gérard lo siguieron.

-Buena suerte- dijo Saga antes de que el portal se cerrara. Era el único que tuvo el aliento para decir algo. El resto los miró desaparecer a través del portal.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Poznan, Polonia_

_Vecindario de la Plaza Central_

-Lauri¿podrías decirme que rayos está ocurriendo?- dijo Ola- no me gusta para nada. ¿Qué querían...?-

-Alexandra, no me preguntes más- dijo Lauri- y así no tendré que mentirte-

-¿Porqué no quieres decirme?- dijo Ola.

-No puedo- dijo Lauri- y no debo. Está prohibido revelar los secretos de los inmortales-

-Lauri, tú quieres que me haga una de ustedes para poder estar contigo para siempre- dijo Ola- ¿cómo voy a tomar mi decisión si no me explicas como es?-

Lauri suspiró.

-Está bien, te contaré- dijo Lauri- estuvimos en Grecia. Atacamos el Santuario de Atena, porque Julius, nuestro jefe, quería robar la sangre de la diosa y de dos hechiceras para hacerse más poderoso...-

-¿Tú hiciste eso?- dijo Ola, sorprendida.

-No quería- dijo Lauri- Hannia se reveló contra él, y Julius la encerró. Hannia es...-

-La conozco- dijo Ola- continúa-

-Gérard y yo íbamos a ayudarla, pero Julius me dijo que Johan te tenía en el castillo y que te mataría si no lo ayudaba- dijo Lauri- para mi vergüenza lo ayudé...-

-Lo entiendo- dijo Ola, muy seria.

-Ahora Hannia está prisionera de Julius en el castillo de Wilda, y de seguro los caballeros ya destruyeron a Gérard, porque Julius nos obligó a abandonarlo en el Santuario- dijo Lauri, bajando la mirada- no pude hacer nada...-

-Aún puedes- dijo Ola, tomándolo de las manos- vuelve al castillo y ayuda a Hannia-

-No puedo- dijo Lauri- si lo hago, Julius te...-

-No te preocupes por mi, me esconderé bien- dijo Ola- ve, tu amiga te necesita-

-No me pidas eso, Alexandra- dijo Lauri.

-Lauri...- murmuró Ola- está bien, no se hable más- los dos avanzaron hacia una pequeña casa junto a la plaza- aquí es mi casa... debo irme, Derek debe estar muy preocupado...-lo besó en la mejilla- _buziaki_-

-Hasta pronto- dijo Lauri, elevándose en el aire y desapareciendo volando hacia el castillo. Ola sacudió la cabeza ligeramente antes de girar la perilla de la puerta y entrar.

-¿Derek¿estás en casa?- gritó Ola.

-¡Ola¡Estás bien!- exclamó Derek, corriendo y abrazando a su hermana- pensé que jamás...-

-Tranquilo, Derek- dijo Ola- los vampiros no me hicieron daño...- y le contó lo que había ocurrido. Derek se tranquilizó.

-Menos mal- dijo Derek- espero que toda la aventura de esta noche haya terminado...-

En ese momento, un destello dorado entró por la ventana. Ola y Derek corrieron hacia ella y miraron a tres hombres aparecer de la nada. Uno de ellos era un vampiro conocido por Ola.

-No, Derek, lamento decepcionarte- dijo Ola- pero esto apenas está comenzando...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Plaza Central_

Dohko, Shion y Gérard aparecieron en el centro de la plaza con un destello. Segundos después se cerró el portal detrás de ellos.

-Este es el punto de no regreso- dijo Gérard.

-¿Siempre eres tan elocuente?- dijo Dohko, alzando una ceja. Gérard sonrió levemente, pero su rostro se ensombreció a los pocos instantes.

-Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo Gérard.

-¿Dónde se encuentran los otros vampiros?- preguntó Shion.

-En el castillo de Wilda- dijo Gérard.

-¿Puedes indicarme dónde está?- dijo Shion- yo puedo teletransportarnos ahí y tomarlos por sorpresa-

-¿Tele que qué?- dijo Gérard, alzando una ceja-¿de qué hablas?-

-Luego te lo explico- dijo Dohko- ¿hacia dónde está el catillo?-

-Hacia el sur de la ciudad- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos- deben seguir la calle Wilda o la calle de los Vampiros...-

Shion, Dohko y Gérard se volvieron. Una chica de piel blanca, cabellos negros y ojos azules les sonreía.

-¿Y...quién eres tú?- dijo Shion, sorprendido.

-¿Es una mujer vampiro también?- preguntó Dohko. Gérard sacudió la cabeza, riendo.

-No, ella es Alexandra, la chica mortal de la que Lauri está enamorado- dijo Gérard, y luego se volvió a Ola- creí que tú estabas en el castillo...-

-Estaba- dijo Ola- me dejaron ir cuando llegaron los demás... tenían con ellos una chica dormida, y Hannia estaba encerrada dentro de su ataúd...-

-¿Dormida?- preguntó Shion-¿estás segura?-

-Sí, yo vi que la mandaron encerrar en el sótano- dijo Ola.

Shion respiró. Al menos estaba seguro de que aún estaba con vida. En ese momento, los dos caballeros sintieron un cosmo aproximándose.

-Alguien viene- dijo Dohko- agáchense-

Gérard hizo que Ola se agachara. Shion reaccionó y atacó.

-¡STARDUST REVOLUTION!- exclamó el Patriarca. Un vampiro cayó al suelo, totalmente quemado, a los pies de Ola.

-Es Davis- murmuró Gérard al ver lo que quedaba del antiguo vampiro- o mejor dicho, era-

-Lauri no quiere revelarse contra Julius, porque cree que vendrán por mí si lo hace- dijo Ola- él fue uno de los que me llevaron al castillo anoche-

-Pues parece que aunque Lauri sigue del lado de Julius, éste mandó por ti de nuevo- dijo Dohko- bien, dinos hacia dónde está el castillo de Wilda-

-Muy cerca de aquí- dijo Ola, señalando una estructura lejana al sur de donde se encontraban- esta es la calle Wilda o calle de los Vampiros. Esa estructura que ven allá es el castillo-

-Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor- dijo Gérard- Alexandra, quédate con tu hermano... procura no salir para que estés a salvo-

-De acuerdo- dijo Ola- buena suerte-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Castillo de Wilda_

_Calabozo_

Arelí despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Había estado durmiendo sobre el suelo desnudo. ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido? Lo último que recordaba era haber peleado contra los vampiros junto con Shion en el jardín del templo de Piscis.

-¿Cómo...?- comenzó ella.

-Se llaman polvos del sueño- dijo una voz femenina frente a ella. Vio que era Hannia- te hicieron dormir todo el camino de Grecia aquí con ellos...-

Arelí se levantó precipitadamente y se alejó lo más que pudo de ella.

-No me temas- dijo Hannia con una sonrisa triste- no te haré daño...-

-¿Porqué tienes cadenas de nuevo?- le preguntó Arelí, tranquilizándose un poco.

-Julius hizo que me las pusieran- dijo Hannia- porque me revelé contra él...-

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó de nuevo la hechicera.

-En el castillo de Poznan- dijo Hannia en tono triste- en uno de los calabozos-

Arelí sintió un agudo dolor en el cuello. Se llevó la mano al cuello y sintió dos pequeñas heridas, sin duda hechas por un vampiro.

-Julius quiere robarte tu poder-le explicóHannia- para eso tiene que beber toda tu sangre. Pero te mantiene viva porque también quiere el poder de los caballeros, y sabe que vendrán a buscarte...-

-Estás muy pálida- dijo Arelí.

-No me he alimentado esta noche- dijo Hannia, encogiéndose de hombros- y la noche anterior no me alimenté bien-

-¿Y porqué no me...? Digo, pudiste hacerlo mientras dormía- comenzó Arelí. Hannia sonrió.

-No, no podría lastimarte- dijo Hannia- yo me alimento solo de malvados. Y además, en el Santuario de Atena hay gente que te ama-

Arelí sonrió levemente y miró las barras en la ventana y en la puerta. Buscó en su bolsa, pero estaba vacía.

-Rayos, no puedo hacer nada sin mi vara- murmuró.

-Julius parece estar seguro de que los caballeros vendrán- dijo Hannia- si es así, no tienes de que preocuparte-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Atenas, Grecia_

_Casa de Isis_

-¿Ya terminó la pelea?- exclamó Milekha- ¿todos están bien?-

-Por así decirlo- dijo Milo.

-Esto aún no termina- dijo Shura- pero la batalla continúa en Polonia, y solo los maestros Shion y Dohko la pelearán. El Santuario ya es seguro para que ustedes vuelvan...-

Las chicas estaban felices. Bueno, todas menos Milekha, quien parecía dispuesta a ir hasta Poznan a decirles a esos vampiros un par de cosas por atreverse a lastimar a Camus. Sin embargo, las otras no cuestionaron mucho lo que dijeron los caballeros y volvieron al Santuario. Nahir, sin embargo, no estaba muy confiada.

-Shaka¿estás seguro de que todo está bien?- le dijo Nahir mientras volvían al Santuario.

-Por supuesto- dijo Shaka- los vampiros se retiraron, aunque... se llevaron a Arelí-

-Por los dioses...- dijo Nahir- pero ella está bien¿verdad?-

Shaka asintió.

-Así parece. Por eso Shion y Dohko fueron a pelear- dijo Shaka. Nahir sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

-No, Shaka, ahí hay algo más- dijo Nahir.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Shaka.

-No estoy segura- dijo Nahir- pero presiento que necesitarán nuestra ayuda...-

-¿Nuestra?- preguntó Shaka- ¿qué tienes que hacer?-

-Confía en mí, Shaka- dijo Nahir.

-Volvamos al Santuario- dijo Shaka, no muy convencido- hablaremos de esto ahí-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Poznan, Polonia_

_Castillo de Wilda_

-¿Porqué tardan tanto?- dijo Julius de mal humor.

-No deben tardar...- dijo Zacarías.

-Me estoy impacientando- dijo el mayor de los vampiros- tal vez debería tomar el poder de esa hechicera de una vez-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Zacarías, y se volvió a dos de los vampiros- Tobit, Johan, traigan a la hechicera-

-Traigan también a Hannia- dijo Julius- esto tiene que verlo...-

Los dos vampiros a quienes les fue ordenado eso obedecieron.

-Ya no soporto más- dijo Julius- quiero tener en mis manos todos los poderes de todos esos caballeros...-

-Pues tendremos que decepcionarte, Julius- dijo una voz- solo vinimos dos, y no estamos dispuestos a darles nuestros poderes-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

De nuevo, por si lo olvidaron, **_buziaki_** significa** "besos"** en polaco.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	14. C14: La Historia de Jorunn

**CAPITULO 14: LA HISTORIA DE JORUNN**

_Poznan, Polonia_

_Castillo de Wilda_

El reloj del castillo marcaba la media noche en la gran habitación de Julius, estaban presentes Zacarías, Lauri, Ivanhoe y Magda con él, cuando tres seres se materializaron justo frente a él, dos de ellos usando armaduras doradas.

-Vaya vaya- dijo Julius, poniéndose de pie burlonamente- parece que por fin los caballeros de Atena decidieron aparecer...-

-Y no te olvides de mí- dijo Gérard con una sonrisa desafiante- ¿qué no te da gusto verme?-

-¿Gérard? ¿Aún estás vivo?- dijo Julius- creí que los caballeros te habían quemado...-

-No, ellos no son unos traidores como tú- dijo Gérard.

-No me digas- dijo Julius- solo porque no te destruyen te vuelves su aliado, justo igual que Hannia... ¡pero qué ingenuos son!-

-Vinimos a darte tu merecido, y en tu propia tierra- dijo Dohko.

-¿Dónde está Arelí?- dijo Shion.

-La hechicera está bien, aún viva si es que Hannia no la ha devorado aún, lleva dos noches sin comer la pobre- dijo Julius burlonamente- aunque es demasiado noble para hacer algo así, primero moriría de hambre-

-Te pregunté que donde estaba- dijo Shion, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Aquí mismo- dijo Julius, señalando la puerta.

Tobit y Johan entraron, y traían a Arelí y a Hannia, respectivamente. A Dohko le dio bastante lástima ver a la vampiresa en ese estado, tan pálida. Tobit dejó a Arelí muy cerca de Julius, haciendo que el Patriarca se enfureciera. El caballero de Libra notó que el cosmo de Shion estaba ardiendo de furia, y procuró hacer que se calmara.

-¿Se quedaron sin habla?- dijo Julius.

-No- dijo Shion con una sonrisa- pero parece que nos subestimas...-

-¿Subestimar?- dijo Julius, sonriendo y mostrándoles los colmillos mientras tomaba en sus manos una de las de Arelí- si estoy a punto de conseguir lo que quiero-

-Deberías distinguir la diferencia entre "a punto de conseguir" y "ya conseguido"- dijo Shion. Apenas terminó de hablar y Arelí desapareció de donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué demonios...?- dijo Julius, al ver a la hechicera aparecer junto a Shion.

-Te lo advertimos- dijo Dohko, casi echándose a reír.

-Esto es teletrasportación, amigo- dijo Gérard, quien seguía fascinado por el concepto.

Julius frunció el entrecejo y se volvió a sus vampiros.

-¿Quién de ustedes ha bebido la sangre de ese caballero?- preguntó el jefe de los vampiros, mirando a su alrededor.

-Yo, Julius- respondió Tobit. Julius lo tomó de la solapa y mordió el cuello del vampiro, bebiendo casi toda su sangre y luego dejándolo caer al suelo, demasiado débil para moverse.

-¿Pero qué...?- comenzó Lauri, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Te dije que Julius era un traidor- dijo Hannia- quería hacernos robar la sangre de los dioses y los guerreros de los santuarios para luego robarla de nosotros...-

-¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo Lauri.

-No me retes, Lawrence- dijo Julius, limpiándose la sangre de sus labios- o tu Alexandra sufrirá las consecuencias...-

-Ola está a salvo de ti, Julius- dijo Gérard- enviaste a Davis en secreto para que la trajera de nuevo y poder chantajear a Lauri, ¿no es cierto? Pero tu plan falló...-

Lauri se volvió a Julius, incrédulo.

-Sí, así fue- dijo Julius- y Tobit no fue el único. Ya hice otro tanto con Adrián, quien robó un poco de sangre del caballero de Acuario, y con Shri, que hizo otro tanto con el caballero de Cáncer. Ahora soy el vampiro más poderoso que existe...-

Para demostrarlo, Julius teletransportó a Ivanhoe, Johan y Magda hacia él, uno por uno, e hizo lo mismo que con Tobit.

-Esto complica un poco las cosas- dijo Dohko, alzando las cejas y volviéndose a Shion. Este se volvió a Arelí y vio que tenía marcas de dientes en su cuello.

-¿Te mordió él?- preguntó el Patriarca. Arelí asintió- escucha, tengo un plan. ¿Confías en mi?-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Arelí.

-En el jardín de Piscis dijiste que confiabas en mí- dijo Shion- ¿aún lo haces?-

Arelí miró a Shion por unos segundos, sin saber que responder. No tenía idea de lo que quería hacer. Suspiró. No tenía nada que perder.

-Sí, confío en ti- dijo Arelí. Shion la tomó por los hombros y encendió su cosmo. Arelí cerró los ojos.

-¿Pero que...?- comenzó Julius. En cuestión de segundos, Arelí fue convertida en una estatua de oro- ¿qué rayos hiciste?-

-No te preocupes por ella, está bien- dijo Shion- era la única forma en la que podía estar seguro de que no podías hacerle daño mientras acabamos contigo- sonrió- ¿o acaso puedes sacar sangre del oro?-

-Y tú mismo te encargaste de eliminar a tus aliados- dijo Dohko- ya solo te queda uno-

Julius estaba realmente furioso, pero luego sonrió.

-Aún tengo una última carta que jugar- dijo Julius- una amiga de ustedes-

-¿Y quién sería?- dijo Dohko.

-Jorunn- dijo Julius.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo de Atena_

Saori estaba dando vueltas en círculos, bastante nerviosa, mientras Mu trataba de calmarla.

-Atena, por favor, tiene que calmarse- dijo Mu- ya verá que mi maestro Shion y Dohko volverán en poco tiempo-

-Es que... es que...- murmuró Saori.

-En serio, Saori, los dos van a estar bien- intervino Seiya- o al menos mejor que nosotros cuando Touma se entere que rompí una de las barras de su cama...-

-¿Qué tú qué?- dijo Touma.

-Oh, no- dijo Seiya.

Mu sonrió. Al parecer todos estaban más relajados. De hecho, la mayoría de las personas en el Santuario ya se habían ido a dormir, y Saori lo necesitaba urgentemente. Sin embargo, había alguien más que no se había movido de su lugar desde el ataque de los vampiros.

Lily estaba apoyada en una de las columnas, mirando tristemente el horizonte.

-¿Estás bien, Lily?- dijo Mu, tras dejar a Saori en la puerta de su habitación.

-Sí, creo- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-Has estado llorando- le dijo Mu dulcemente- sé que estás preocupada por tu madre. Pero no te preocupes más, ya sabes que el maestro Shion fue por ella...-

-¿Y si no llegó a tiempo?- dijo Lily con tristeza.

-No pienses más en ello, Lily- dijo Mu- todo saldrá bien... y si no, estoy seguro que el maestro irá al mismo Inframundo a sacarla otra vez-

Lily sonrió levemente. Iba a decir algo cuando llegaron Shaka y Nahir. El primero tenía una expresión muy extraña.

-¿Sucede algo, Shaka?- dijo Mu.

-Mu, necesito un favor- dijo Shaka- no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de decir...-

-Dilo- dijo Mu.

-Necesito que nos lleves a Nahir y a mí a Poznan lo más pronto posible- dijo Shaka.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Mu y Lily al mismo tiempo.

-No estarás hablando en serio...- dijo Mu.

-Lamentablemente sí- dijo Shaka- confía en mí-

-Está bien- dijo Mu.

-Yo también quiero ir, Mu- dijo Lily- quiero ayudar al maestro Shion-

-No, Lily- dijo Shaka- no vamos a ayudarlos. Hay algo más que tenemos que hacer. Y tú estarás más segura aquí-

Mu asintió, y segundos después Shaka y Nahir habían desaparecido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Poznan, Polonia_

_Castillo de Wilda_

-¿Jorunn?- dijo Dohko- ¿de qué hablas? Jorunn murió hace casi doscientos cincuenta años...-

-Y eso fue lo que creyó el resto del mundo, ¿no es cierto?- dijo Julius- que todas las damas de Afrodita murieron esa noche, todas incluyendo la linda Jorunn- se echó a reír, haciendo que Dohko encendiera su cosmo lleno de enojo- pues fue un error... como dicen, sin cadáver no hay asesinato...-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Dohko.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas personalmente a Jorunn?- dijo Julius, señalando a Hannia.

-¿Hannia es Jorunn?- dijo Dohko, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- no, no es posible...-

-¿No la reconoces?- dijo Julius- que decepción... y pensar que casi me sentí mal cuando la robé del Santuario de Afrodita y la convertí en lo que es ahora...casi- y se echó a reír de nuevo.

Dohko miró fijamente a Hannia, quien parecía que tampoco podía creer lo que Julius estaba diciendo. ¿Era eso un truco para engañarlos y ganar tiempo? Dohko comparó mentalmente a Jorunn con Hannia. Sí, era cierto, el parecido era muy grande. Pero Jorunn tenía el rostro más redondo, mientras que el de Hannia era más afilado. También las dos tenían los ojos azules, pero los de Jorunn habían sido más redondos y un poco más oscuros. Y el cabello rojo de Jorunn era más liso que el de Hannia.

-Sé lo que piensas- dijo Julius- los vampiros mutan un poco al ser convertidos... esta es la chica por la que has sufrido tantos años, yo te lo aseguro. Hannia- se volvió hacia la chica- ¿porqué crees que te hice dormir tantos años? Para que olvidaras quien eres y te olvidaras de tu amado Dohko, y resultó, hasta ahora...-

Hannia miró a Julius con incredulidad. Miró a Dohko e hizo un esfuerzo por recordar. Las imágenes comenzaron a llegar a su mente con asombrosa velocidad.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

_Jorunn paseaba por el jardín del Santuario de Afrodita, bajo la luz de la luna. Con un suspiro, se arrodilló y recogió una pequeña flor blanca. Otras dos damas la alcanzaron._

_-Ya te vi- dijo Céline- ¿viste, Citlali? La pequeña Jorunn está enamorada-_

_-No molestes, Céline- dijo Jorunn, ruborizándose un poco._

_-No tienes porque ponerte así, Jorunn- dijo Céline- la señora Afrodita entenderá...-_

_-¿Entenderá que?- dijo Jorunn, fingiendo demencia- no sé de que hablas...-_

_-Vamos, todas nos dimos cuenta, Jorunn- dijo Citlali- ese caballero de Atena, Dohko, y tú hacen muy bonita pareja-_

_-Ustedes dos están locas de remate- dijo Jorunn- igual que Janne-_

_-¿Ves?- dijo Citlali- no somos las únicas-_

_Jorunn sonrió de nuevo, y miró las dos pulseras que tenía en la muñeca. De pronto, las tres chicas escucharon gritos dentro del Templo._

_-La señora Afrodita- dijo Céline- algo ocurre-_

_Las tres damas corrieron hacia la entrada del Templo. Se quedaron de pie en la puerta, sorprendidas y asustadas. Yaris y Janne estaban en el suelo, desmayadas y perdiendo sangre rápidamente. Y un ser en forma de hombre tenía a Amaia de Afrodita._

_-¡Suéltala!- dijo Jorunn, tomando una roca que estaba en el suelo junto a ella y lanzándola hacia la cabeza del ser. Éste se volvió hacia ella, con su boca llena de sangre, y soltó a su presa, que ya estaba muerta._

_-Vampiro...- dijo Citlali._

_-¡Por los dioses...!- dijo Céline. Jaló a Jorunn y a Citlali de nuevo hacia el jardín, mientras el vampiro caminaba lenta y apaciblemente hacia ellas. Pero no contaron con que había otro vampiro justo detrás de ellas, que atrapó a Jorunn. Las tres gritaron._

_-Muy bonita y muy valiente- dijo el vampiro, atrapando a Jorunn por la cintura- lástima que no lo suficientemente fuerte...-_

_-Déjame- dijo Jorunn, tratando de soltarse. En sus esfuerzos por soltarse, Jorunn sintió que algo se le caía de la muñeca al suelo, haciendo un ruidito. Era una de sus dos pulseras negras. Sintió que el vampiro apartó sus cabellos rojos y hundió sus colmillos en su cuello blanco. Jorunn se desmayó tras unos segundos. Lo último que escuchó fueron los gritos de sus dos compañeras, desvaneciéndose a lo lejos._

_x-x-x_

_Jorunn despertó un par de horas más tarde. Se sentía extraña. Tenía un horrible dolor de estómago, pero eso no era todo. Todo parecía diferente para ella. Los colores, los sonidos. Y tenía frío._

_-Buenas noches, mi querida Hannia- le dijo un hombre. Un vampiro. El que la había atrapado._

_-¡Tú!- exclamó Jorunn, levantándose y alejándose de él. No estaba solo. Había varios vampiros alrededor de ella. Los miró, asustada.._

_-No tengas miedo, mi amada Hannia- dijo el vampiro- ahora eres una de nosotros...-_

_-No sé de que hablas- dijo Jorunn- mi nombre no es Hannia, es Jorunn, y yo no soy tu amada, ni una de ustedes-_

_-Ahora lo eres- dijo el vampiro- mi nombre es Julius, y desde esta noche serás un vampiro como nosotros. Toma, mírate si aún no me crees- y le ofreció un espejo._

_Jorunn no podía creerlo. Se miró en el espejo. Era ella misma, pero diferente. Su rostro se alargó un poco, sus ojos se aclararon y sus cabellos se ondularon. Sus colmillos crecieron. Jorunn dejó caer el espejo al suelo, y éste se hizo trizas._

_-¿Qué me han hecho?- murmuró._

_-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?- dijo Julius._

_-Con Dohko- dijo Jorunn- no quiero quedarme así...-_

_Dos vampiros le cerraron el paso._

_-Me temo que no puedo dejarte ir- dijo Julius._

_x-x-x_

_Un año más tarde, por fin se le presentó la oportunidad de volver al Santuario de Atena. Se sorprendió de verlo vacío y devastado. Solo pudo sentir dos cosmos. Jorunn corrió hacia ellos. Uno era Shion. El otro pertenecía a Sofía, la reencarnación de Atena._

_-Que tristeza me da, Shion- murmuró Atena- que después de esta dura batalla contra Hades, no parece una victoria...-_

_-¿Por qué lo dice, Atena?- dijo Shion._

_-Es que me da tristeza que, de todos los caballeros dorados, solo tú hayas regresado a este Santuario...-_

_Al escuchar eso, Jorunn volvió llorando a la guarida de los vampiros._

_-¿Y bien?- dijo Julius al verla tan descompuesta- ¿qué sucedió, mi amada?-_

_-Está muerto- lloró Jorunn- Dohko está muerto...-_

_-Ya, no llores...- murmuró Julius- todo está bien...-_

_-No, no está bien- dijo Jorunn- quiero morir...-_

_-No puedes morir, querida mía- dijo Julius- eres inmortal...pero hay algo que puedes hacer para aliviar tu dolor-_

_-¿Qué?- dijo Jorunn._

_-Ve a dormir- dijo Julius- duerme durante cien años. Y cuando despiertes, todo el dolor habrá desaparecido...-_

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

Hannia se quedó como paralizada, recordando todas esas cosas sin poder creerlo. Buscó en el bolsillo de su chamarra, y sacó una pequeña pulsera de cuero negro, con algunos cascabeles, que siempre había llevado consigo. Dohko buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pulsera idéntica.

-La encontré la noche que desapareciste- dijo Dohko- en el jardín, bañada en sangre...-

-Y yo guardé esta, pensando en que era algo importante- dijo Hannia.

-No puedo creerlo- murmuró Dohko, volviéndose a Julius- ¿cómo te atreviste...?-

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, caballero- dijo Julius- Jorunn se convirtió en Hannia, y Hannia ha sido mía durante más de doscientos años...-

-Te equivocas, Julius- dijo Hannia- eso es lo que tú has querido siempre-

-Y es lo que he tenido siempre, Hannia- dijo Julius- ya basta de charlas- señaló a Dohko- te creí muerto hace más de doscientos años. En fin, ahora mismo lo arreglaré, con mis nuevos poderes. Te reto, el ganador se quedará con Hannia-

-Entonces acepto tu desafío- dijo Dohko.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Hola! Chicos, muchas gracias por sus reviews, en serio, se los agradezco. El próximo capítulo es el último.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	15. C15: De Hannia a Jorunn

**CAPITULO 15: DE HANNIA A JORUNN**

_Poznan, Polonia_

_Plaza Central_

Shaka y Nahir aparecieron a la mitad de la plaza de Poznan.

-Hace frío- murmuró Nahir. Shaka asintió.

-Sí, no pensé en eso- dijo el caballero de Virgo, un tanto apenado- y bien, ¿puedes decirme de qué se trata?-

-Ni siquiera yo estoy segura- dijo Nahir- todo fue una visión. ¿Tienes idea de donde están?-

-No siento el cosmo de Arelí- dijo Shaka- pero el del maestro Shion y el de Dohko están muy cerca-

Shaka se volvió de pronto. Había dos personas mirándolos. Un chico y una chica.

-Oh, no, no de nuevo, Ola, por favor- dijo el chico.

-Ya basta, Derek- dijo la chica llamada Ola, y se acercó a los recién llegados- tú también eres un caballero de Atena, ¿cierto?-

-Cierto- dijo Shaka- ¿sabes donde están los otros caballeros?-

-Están peleando con los vampiros en el castillo Wilda- dijo Ola- los llevaré-

-Nada de eso, Ola- dijo Derek- los caballeros dijeron que te quedaras aquí, a salvo-

-Estaré a salvo, Derek- dijo Ola- porque tomé una decisión...-

Derek parecía no saber de qué rayos hablaba su hermana. Shaka tampoco, pero Nahir asintió con una sonrisa.

-Deja que nos acompañe, Shaka- dijo Nahir.

-Como tú digas, es tu plan- dijo Shaka- pero cada vez entiendo menos lo que quieres hacer-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Castillo Wilda_

La pelea entre Julius y Dohko había comenzado. El caballero de Libra encendió su cosmo, y el vampiro hizo otro tanto. Julius sonrió y lanzó un rayo contra Hannia en vez de contra Dohko, y éste se interpuso, impidiendo que el ataque la lastimara.

-Tonto- dijo Julius- no comprendes que Hannia es inmortal, mis ataques no la dañarán-

-No me importa- dijo Dohko- no confío en ti-

Julius sonrió y desapareció. Dohko miró a su alrededor. Sabía que se había teletransportado usando el poder que había robado de Shion.

-Dohko, detrás de ti- exclamó Hannia. Julius apareció detrás del caballero de Libra y lo atacó con el rayo congelante de Camus. El vampiro se echó a reír.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta de tu debilidad?- dijo el vampiro- es un poco tarde, porque vas a morir...-

-Dohko- dijo Shion, dando un paso.

-No, Shion, no intervengas- dijo Dohko, derritiendo el hielo con el calor de su cosmo- esta es mi pelea-

-Aún no admites tu derrota- dijo Julius, desapareciendo de nuevo, apareciendo en otro punto de la habitación y lanzando un ataque parecido a las ondas infernales de Máscara Mortal. Dohko sacó una de las espadas de su armadura y detuvo el ataque con ella.

-No, la verdad no- dijo Dohko- aún tengo algunas sorpresas para ti...-

Sin dar tiempo a que el vampiro reaccionara, Dohko sacó los dos escudos de su armadura y los lanzó contra el vampiro, atándolo por completo con sus cadenas.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Julius, tratando de teletransportarse.

-Es inútil- dijo Dohko- el poder que Tobit robó de Shion fue demasiado poco como para poder hacer ese truco tantas veces...- se acercó al vampiro, apuntándolo con la espada.

-¿Crees que le temo a ese objeto?- dijo Julius- soy inmortal...-

-Tal vez- dijo Dohko- ¿qué me dirías si tu cabeza queda separada de tu cuerpo y es expuesta a la luz del sol...?-

Julius frunció el entrecejo. Ya faltaba poco para el amanecer.

-Ordena a tu sirviente que suelte a Jorunn- dijo Dohko, aún apuntándole con la espada. Julius dejó escapar una risotada.

-¿Jorunn? Que tierno- dijo Julius- Zacarías, abre las cadenas de Hannia. El caballero la ganó justamente-

Zacarías obedeció y soltó a Hannia. Ésta se levantó con una sonrisa cansada, pues aún estaba muy pálida y débil por la falta de sangre. Dohko asintió y soltó a Julius.

-Ahora vete - dijo Dohko- y no vuelvas con estos vampiros, y mucho menos vuelvas a Atenas, porque si lo haces, te encontraremos y te destruiremos-

Julius dio unos pasos hacia Zacarías. Luego se dio la vuelta y, al ver que Dohko estaba distraído, se lanzó de nuevo contra él, poniéndolo contra la pared.

-Si Hannia no es mía no será tuya tampoco- dijo Julius, furioso.

Alguien puso su mano en el hombro del vampiro. Julius se volteó y vio que era Shion, con su cosmo encendido.

-¿Y tú que pretendes con eso?- dijo Julius.

-¿No pusiste atención a lo que hice?- dijo Shion- bebiste de la sangre de Arelí, lo que significa que tienes su misma debilidad...-

Julius vio aterrado como sus piernas se volvían de oro. Cayó pesadamente al suelo, con sus piernas convertidas en metal.

-No lo suficiente, sin embargo, para que te convirtieras por completo- dijo Shion- y más te valía...-

-¿Y ahora que haremos con este par de vampiros?- preguntó Dohko-¿dejarlos a la luz del sol?-

-¿O porqué no ponerlos en la hoguera que tenía preparada para Hannia?- dijo Lauri.

-Yo apoyo esa idea- dijo Shion.

-A mi también me parece- dijo Dohko, y se volvió a Hannia- ¿y tú?-

-Sí- dijo Hannia con una amplia sonrisa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Terraza del Castillo_

Sin más ceremonia, los dos malvados vampiros Julius y Zacarías fueron quemados en la hoguera que el primero había preparado para Hannia, pues eran demasiado peligrosos como para seguir vivos. Gérard y Lauri se habían ocupado de los otros vampiros, que habían sido seriamente heridos por Julius.

-No están ya en peligro- informó Gérard- mañana por la noche estarán mejor...-

Shion, por su parte, se sangró la mano justo como Mu le había indicado que había hecho con Lily hacía tanto tiempo, y dejó que su sangre fluyera sobre la estrella en la frente de Arelí. La hechicera despertó con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, ¿porqué tardaste tanto?- dijo Arelí.

-Te perdiste toda la diversión- dijo Shion- pero al menos estás a salvo-

-Gracias, Shion- dijo Arelí- lamento haber dudado de ti hace rato...-

-No te preocupes- dijo Shion- yo también dudé de Lily aquella vez, me lo merecía-

Arelí sonrió. Pasó sus brazos por el detrás del cuello del Patriarca y besó sus labios. Shion sintió sus mejillas quemarse.

-No sabes lo extraño que se siente- dijo Hannia a Dohko- parece como si... hubiera dado un salto en el tiempo...-

-Pues casi lo fue así- dijo Dohko- también para mí...-

-Lamento todo lo que sucedió, Dohko- dijo Hannia, bajando la mirada- y pensar que casi te hacía daño...-

-No te preocupes- dijo Dohko, sonriendo levemente. Hannia no sonrió- ¿sucede algo?-

-No- dijo Hannia- solo que me siento un poco triste de volverte a ver para después tener que despedirnos...-

-¿Despedirnos?- dijo Dohko- ¿porqué?-

-Dohko, no puedo seguir viviendo así- dijo Hannia- soy un ser maligno, un demonio que roba las vidas de los demás para sobrevivir...- suspiró- esta mañana me quedaré fuera y dejaré que el sol me queme...-

-Pero...-comenzó Dohko. Sintió que su corazón se rompía de nuevo. Eso no era justo. Haber encontrado a su chica después de tantos años, para después perderla.

-No insistas- dijo Hannia tristemente- no quiero seguir viviendo esta vida... hubiera sido tan feliz si hace tantos años hubiera muerto en vez de haberme convertido en esto. No soy la Jorunn que tú amabas, ¿no es cierto? En parte ella realmente murió ese día...-

Dohko suspiró tristemente.

-Tal vez tienes razón- dijo Dohko- encontrarte con vida después de tantos años fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, pero no puedo forzarte a vivir una vida que no quieres...- sonrió- ve, yo te alcanzaré en poco tiempo...-

-Solo no te des mucha prisa- dijo Hannia.

-¡Alto todo el mundo!- exclamó una voz femenina.

-¿Alexandra?- dijo Lauri, sorprendido.

-Así es- dijo Ola. Con ella venían su hermano Derek, Shaka y Nahir.

-¿Shaka y Nahir?- dijo Shion- ¿y qué se supone que hacen ustedes dos aquí? Les ordené que se quedaran en Grecia...-

-Lo lamento mucho, maestro- dijo Shaka- Nahir insistió-

-Sí, fue mi culpa- dijo Nahir.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Shion- ¿de qué se trata?-

-Primero que nada- dijo Nahir- Ola y yo estuvimos platicando camino aquí, y tiene algo que decirle a Lauri-

-Así es- dijo Ola, sonriendo. Se volvió hacia el vampiro- Lauri, quiero que me sea dado el don oscuro. Quiero vivir para siempre contigo-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Derek- Ola, ¿estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?-

-Por supuesto- dijo Ola, dando un paso para quedar frente a frente con Lauri. Éste sonrió, estaba que no podía consigo mismo de felicidad. Hannia sonrió, contenta por su amigo.

-Y por lo que alcancé a escuchar- continuó Nahir- Hannia no quiere seguir siendo vampiro-

-¿Desde cuando escuchas conversaciones ajenas, niña?- preguntó Dohko, frunciendo el entrecejo un tanto molesto. Hannia rió en voz baja.

-Sí, ella tiene razón- dijo Hannia.

-Bien, tengo una idea- dijo Nahir- puedo hacer el cambio. En vez de que Lauri convierta a Ola como es lo normal y que Hannia siga siendo lo que es, puedo transferir la inmortalidad de una a la otra-

-¿Qué dices?- exclamaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo.

-¿De verdad puedes hacer eso?- dijo Shaka, sorprendido.

-Por supuesto- dijo Nahir- ¿quieren?-

-Nada me haría más feliz- dijo Hannia, sonriendo ampliamente. Se volvió a Ola- pero, ¿estás segura? A veces la inmortalidad puede parecer una buena idea, hasta que te das cuenta que pasarás sola la eternidad...-

-No sola- dijo Ola, tomando la mano de Lauri- la pasaré con él-

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo- dijo Nahir- prepárense...-

Hannia se separó de Dohko, y Ola de Lauri. Las dos cerraron los ojos. Nahir hizo otro tanto y encendió su cosmo. Hannia y Ola se vieron rodeadas de una luz blanca. Una pequeña chispa color carmín salió del pecho de Hannia y entró al de Ola.

La luz que las rodeaba desapareció. Los cabellos negros de Ola crecieron un poco, sus ojos se aclararon y su rostro se definió mejor. Ola sonrió, y todos pudieron ver sus nuevos colmillos. Hannia, en cambio, volvió a convertirse en la Jorunn que Dohko y Shion recordaban perfectamente.

-¡Dohko! ¡Soy yo!- exclamó Jorunn. Dohko la abrazó.

-Sí, eres tú- dijo el caballero de Libra- esperé más de doscientos años para esto...-

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Jorunn. Dohko respondió con un profundo beso.

Shion se echó a reír al verlos.

-Yo también esperé doscientos años para ver esto- dijo Shion- vaya que se habían tardado bastante...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Santuario de Atena, Atenas, Grecia_

_Templo de Atena_

Casi amanecía, y Mu estaba muerto de cansancio. Saori por fin se acababa de ir a dormir, más por cansancio que por tranquilidad. Vaya que Atena podía ser un manojo de nervios cuando se lo proponía.

El caballero de Aries se había dejado caer sobre uno de los sillones, totalmente agotado. Lily se había quedado dormida sobre su regazo.

-Por los dioses que ni muerto aceptaría el puesto de Patriarca si me lo ofrecieran- murmuró Mu con un suspiro.

-Vaya, Mu, que poca paciencia- dijo Shion, entrando al templo.

-¡Maestro!- dijo Mu- ¡por fin volvieron!¿Que fue lo que...?-

-Shhh... todo salió bien- dijo Shion- vete a dormir, ya tuviste bastante por una noche, y mañana tendrás que reparar dos armaduras-

-Sí, tiene razón- dijo Mu, levantándose y cargando a Lily en sus brazos. La chica ni se inmutó, así de agotada estaba- buenas noches, maestro- y desapareció.

-Más vale que ese chico cuide bien a mi niña- dijo Arelí, quien estaba detrás de Shion.

-Ya lo ha hecho- dijo Shion- y estoy seguro de que lo seguirá haciendo, Arelí-

Arelí sonrió.

-Bueno, me iré a dormir- dijo ella- estoy muerta de cansancio-

-Dímelo a mí- dijo Shion- solo espero que Atena no llegue a despertarme a medio sueño...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Templo de Libra_

-¿Estás seguro de que puedo quedarme aquí?- dijo Jorunn.

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Dohko- quien diga que no, sufrirá mi furia... y la de Shion de paso, ya ves como es él-

Jorunn rió.

-Sí, puedo imaginarlo- dijo Jorunn- no puedo creer que esto esté pasando- sonrió- por segunda vez en mi vida las cosas salen bien...-

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez?- preguntó Dohko, alzando una ceja.

-Cuando tú y Shion me encontraron en ese bosque de Finlandia- dijo Jorunn, y luego rió levemente- tú no has cambiado nada-

-¿Eso es un halago o un insulto?- dijo Dohko, alzando las cejas.

-¿Las dos?- dijo Jorunn con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Te aprovechas porque te amo tanto- dijo Dohko, poniendo cara de sufrimiento.

-No seas injusto- dijo Jorunn- yo también te amo-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Terrenos del Santuario_

A la mañana siguiente, todo el Santuario en general se levantó mucho más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Y no era para menos. La batalla la noche anterior los había dejado exhaustos a todos. Jorunn, sin embargo, se había levantado temprano para asomarse a la ventana. Quería volver a ver un amanecer, después de más de doscientos años.

Agata volvió al Santuario más o menos temprano, acompañada de Aiakos. Se alegró mucho de ver a Afrodita a salvo, aunque el caballero de Piscis no estaba tan feliz por como había terminado su jardín después de la pelea.

-Me pregunto como le habrá ido al maestro Shion y Dohko- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-Pues espero que mejor que a ti- se burló Shura. El caballero de Cáncer le lanzó una mirada llena de furia.

-Les fue bien- les informó Mu- yo los vi llegar anoche...-

-Mu tiene razón- dijo Dohko, bajando hacia ellos acompañado de Jorunn- les daré un resumen: rescatamos a Arelí, los vampiros malvados son historia, los buenos están a salvo y se quedaron en Poznan-

-¿Y qué hace Hannia aquí, de día?- preguntó Aioria-¿qué no es un vampiro?-

-¿Hannia?- dijo Dohko, mirando a Jorunn- ella no es Hannia, ni es un vampiro. Su nombre es Jorunn, y desde ahora vivirá en el Santuario también-

-No es ella- dijo Milo- se parece mucho, pero no es la misma-

Dohko y Jorunn se echaron a reír.

-Él tiene razón- dijo Jorunn- no soy la misma...-

-¿Y dónde está mi madre?- preguntó Lily.

-Ella y Shion tienen mucho de que hablar- dijo Dohko, alzando las cejas de manera significativa. Lily sonrió.

-¿Puedes creerlo, Shaina?- dijo Marín a Shaina- todos los caballeros dorados ya tienen una chica, aún el maestro Shion-

-Sí, este Santuario será una completa locura...- dijo Shaina.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**FIN**

Un último **vampire fact**, los vampiros se crean cuando un vampiro bebe la sangre de un mortal hasta dejarlo al borde de la muerte y luego le da a beber su propia sangre. **"Bebe mi sangre y vivirás para siempre"**, ¿les suena familiar?

El próximo fic será el último de esta miniserie de fics, y será más como un epílogo, aunque sí tendrá su historia y su protagonista. Solo una persona sabe de que trata y estoy segura que no le dirá a nadie, será una sorpresa. Gracias por sus reviews. Mi asesor también los agradece. ¡Hasta entonces!

**Abby L. / Nona**


End file.
